Dark Rain
by HidekoChan90
Summary: When his wife, Misty, is shot and killed by mysterious, evil, dark forces, Brock Harrison will stop at nothing to change history. Even go back in time to warn his stubborn 17 year old self to stay away from Misty in order to keep her from meeting that deadly fate. He has a choice. Love Misty, and have her die, or give her up to let her live. Rated M for language and suggested lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brock Harrison had always prided himself on his good looks, but as he looked in the mirror on his 32ndbirthday, he suddenly realized his age was starting to show. His hair was turning grey on the sides, he had very faint lines around his eyes, and even though everyone insisted that he aged so gracefully and that he just became more handsome with time, he wished he could have looked as young as he felt.

Perhaps it was because his wife, Misty, had seemed like she was frozen in time. She had just turned 30 back in the spring, but she didn't look a day over 20. His oldest daughter Molly had just turned 14 in August, and his son, Caleb, would turn 10 in January.

He shrugged it off. Enough time was spent hating the fact that he was just getting older. He knew he'd come home tonight to see Misty frosting a cake, putting more and more candles on it then he liked to admit. His daughter would be sitting at the table texting on her cell phone and his son would be waiting for a piece of cake. It was like that every year.

He didn't mind it. He loved his family more than anything, but he wasn't one to make a big deal about getting older. To him, October 18th, was just another day.

He trimmed his beard and met his wife in the bedroom. She smiled at him, the early morning sun dancing across her face. He sat beside her on the bed and smiled down at her as she softly closed her eyes and enjoyed the few moments she had to rest in bed before getting up to get the kids ready for school.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he spoke to her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied, as she felt him place his hand on her stomach. "And sick."

"Well, here," he said, handing her a sleeve of saltine crackers. "Eat these and drink this ginger ale before you sit up. It should help with the morning sickness."

"I was never this sick with Molly or Caleb…" She complained, mostly to herself as she forced herself to eat a flaky, tasteless cracker, and sip the ginger ale. "You think I'm just getting old?"

"Hey, whose birthday is today? Mine." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "There is nothing old about you. Sometimes your body just reacts differently in different pregnancies. Perfectly common, I see it everyday in my patients."

She forced down another cracker and reached for the soda can. "I have to get the kids up for school."

"I'll get them up. You take your time getting out of bed, Honey," He grabbed a button up shirt from this drawer and pulled on a pair of black slacks. The hallway was cold and dark, but he was pleased to see that Molly's light was showing from under her door.

"Molly, are you up?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm getting dressed," Her voice was tired and slightly irritated.

He turned to his son's room, which was still dark and still. He knew he had to drag this kid out of bed every morning, he got this from his mother. He opened the door to find his son with the covers over his head.

"Caleb, get up. It's time for school,"

"I don't feel well," He complained in a tired voice, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket.

"Oh, no, you're not pulling that on me today. You didn't feel well yesterday either and your mother let you stay home," Brock pulled the covers off of him. "Get up before I flip on the light."

"Where's Mommy? I don't feel well," he turned over and looked up at his father.

"She's still getting up. You know Mommy doesn't feel well in the mornings sometimes," Brock placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I think I have the measles," Caleb slowly sat up and hung his legs over the bed.

"No, you have a case of I stayed up to late last night playing video games, and now I'm tired," Brock grinned at him and messed up his already wild hair. "Get dressed, get ready and come downstairs. Don't give your mother a hard time this morning either."

Brock walked out of his son's room to find his daughter and his wife in the hallway. Misty was six months pregnant with their third child who was going to be here in just three short months. He was having another daughter, and he already had a nursery painted pink for her, decorated with Minnie Mouse stickers on the wall. He was busy on assembling a crib now, but he had been particularly busy with work and had to put that on hold for a while.

"Do you feel her kicking?" Misty smiled at her daughter and she felt for the flutter.

"Yes. Oh my God, wow! That is so cool!" Molly smiled. "What are we naming her?"

"I don't know yet," Brock said as he started down the stairs. "We can't seem to agree on anything. Molly, make sure your brother gets his butt out of bed."

"He's still not up?" Misty asked, looking towards the closed bedroom door. "I'll get him. If I know him, he's pulled the covers back over him and is back in bed."

Fifteen minutes later, Misty walks into a kitchen, a very tired, yet well dressed and well groomed boy followed behind her.

Brock looked at his son. "Here. I made you bacon, and French toast. Honey, what do you want to eat?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, one slice of French toast and apple juice. As it has been for the past four months," Misty smiled at him and he set to work. She was lucky to have Brock as a husband. Her daughter bought her a cold glass of apple juice and her son tiredly ate his food.

Brock checked his watch and gave his wife her food. "I got to be at work by 8:30. You two be good for your Mom," he kissed them both on the head and gave his wife a brief kiss.

"Bye Daddy! Happy Birthday!" Molly called out from the kitchen table as she looked over her homework she failed to complete last night before falling asleep.

"Happy Birthday!" Caleb called out.

Misty stood up to kiss him one last time before he left. "I love you. Happy Birthday."

"I love you, too. Thanks guys! I'll see you all tonight."

It was a frozen walk from his front door to his Chevy Silverado in the drive way, and he couldn't wait to get in the car and get the heat on. It was unusually cold for fall time and he knew they were in for a harsh winter this year. After the long, yet relaxing drive to the clinic where he worked at, he got out of the warm cab of his truck and hurried inside the office building where he was greeted with the usual smiles from nurses.

He went in to his office to review his appointments for the day and the surgeries he had in the afternoon. He had one busy day ahead of him. He pulled his cell phone out and sent his wife a text message.

"I miss you and love you, My Love. Did my children make it to school safely?"

Misty was at home alone, busying herself with cleaning up the breakfast dishes after the kids had gotten on the bus. Her phone buzzed and she replied to him.

"I miss you and love you, too, Honey. And yes, they got on the bus about 20 minutes ago. Molly let me know they made it J"

Brock smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. That was one less worry on his mind and he knew his wife was safe at home, now he could focus on work. His first few appointments were a breeze and he had just sat down to enjoy his lunch when his pager beeped.

"Damn it," he stood up and ran to the E.R. where he saw a woman screaming in pain.

"We have a 7 month pregnancy, age 24. She had severe bleeding this morning. We need a prep for immediate surgery," Another surgeon informed him. Brock quickly found his way to the O.R. and watched through the window as he thoroughly scrubbed in. He hated days like this. This was the part of the job he didn't like.

He was always called on to jobs like this because he was the best surgeon in the hospital. The woman had been sedated already and he waited while the nurses slipped on his gloves and tied his apron up around his neck and his back and helped him put on his mask. She was anesthetized and Brock watched the young woman fall into a deep unconsciousness before he began. Within just a few moments, he pulled out a very bloody and limp baby and quickly set to work on trying to get him to breath.

He pushed all other thoughts of his mind. He tried not to think of his own children, or his unborn daughter, if a fate such as this would happen to her, would he be able to think clearly?

He did everything, feverishly working for almost half an hour but couldn't get a heartbeat out of the tiny baby.

"Dr. Harrison, we need to close," His superior, the chief of surgery, Dr. Elm, informed him.

"Close her up, then," Brock said, refusing the give up on the baby, but even he knew all hope was lost.

"Dr. Harrison, you need to know when you quit," Dr. Elm told him as he watched. The desperation in his eyes, the sweat on his forehead.

"Just one more time," Brock begged him, pumping the babies chest and pumping him full of air. His heart refused to beat.

"Dr. Harrison, you need to call it," Dr. Elm turned away from him and began to stitch up the mother. Brock stared down at the lifeless body on the table and then up at the clock.

"Time of death 12:43 P.M." Brock tore off his mask and his cap and threw it to the ground before exiting the E.R. Now came the part he hated. Telling the woman's husband that their baby didn't make it. He often had nightmares that he would be the one sitting in the waiting room, and a doctor would come and tell him the same thing.

He couldn't imagine the pain, he didn't want to. He tried to block out all emotions as he saw the father of the child sitting there in the chair, nervously waiting. He took one look at Brock and stood up, approaching him with a glint of hope in his eye.

Brock was taught in medical school how to remain stone faced, but his eyes said it all and the man started to cry. "I'm sorry, I did all I could, but I couldn't save him."

The man fell to his knees and started to cry.

What would be even worse than this was having to tell the mother when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had passed since his birthday. It was a cold, blistery Saturday night and Brock took his family out to dinner to a little steakhouse near the local mall and like they did every year, they went window shopping for Molly and Caleb to pick out what they wanted for Christmas which was exactly two months away.

"Mommy, I still need a Halloween costume!" Caleb reminded her as they walked into a Walmart.

"Yea, me too," Molly said. "Akira and Hitomi are having a Halloween party and I still need a costume!"

Brock looked at his daughter as he grabbed a basket. "Are there going to be boys at this party?"

"A few…but Sango is going to be there. Mom already said I could go!" Molly told him, smiling at him as sweetly as she could.

Brock dug out his wallet and handed his wife fifty dollars. "Alright, go crazy. Here. I'm going to go pick up some food. Text me when you guys are done and come meet me, alright?"

"Alright," Misty agreed, and took her children to the opposite side of the store.

Brock made his way through the grocery aisles, picking up various items like peanut butter, flour, sugar and whatever he figured his kids would actually eat, and of course he couldn't forget the ice cream and pickles for his wife.

He checked his phone, Misty still hadn't sent him a text and he wasn't really surprised. Molly and Caleb were probably still being really particular about their costumes and would be a while, so Brock decided he would check out the electronics department. His first target goal was the video game rack, and then his eyes caught sight of a brand new television. He had been wanting one for a while, with it's high definition screen and holographic 3D capabilities, he had finally come to realize that his LED televisions were becoming a thing of the past.

In fact, he realized that he had bought his last television when Molly was just four years old. That was almost ten years ago!

However, what interested Brock more than the television was what was on the television. A news segment was on and it caught his attention. He stood in the middle of the aisle and watched it for a few minutes.

"It sounds like something out of science fiction. Time travel made possible with new technology. The experiments started nearly ten years ago and scientists now think they can actually send someone back in time. Many are still skeptical when it comes to this, but a lot of science fiction fans are avidly supporting further study,"

Brock thought about it for a moment. How awesome it would be to go back in time, back to when he was a teenager. He would learn to appreciate the lack of responsibility, and he could skip all the bad relationships he had with women and just not get involved with anyone but Misty, but then again, sometimes history is better left unchanged.

He turned around to look at the XBOX 360 games again, which was an extremely retro console, but Brock was still somewhat stuck in the past in his mind and he enjoyed it a lot better than some of his son's video game consoles.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone and he apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry,"

"You better be sorry," the man said in an aggressive low tone and Brock could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before.

"Excuse me?" Brock said, approaching the man who had his back turned. "Was that a threat?"

The man quickly walked away from him and Brock thought twice before chasing him. His phone dinged with a text message from Misty and he decided to pick up a game and meet his wife over in the clothing section where his son was looking at a ninja turtles shirt.

"Daddy, can I have this?" Caleb asked him, throwing it into the basket.

Brock sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I can't say no since you just kind of threw it in there," Brock told him, pushing his basket a long up the aisle. "Alright guys, are you ready to go home? Did you get your costumes?"

"Yep! I'm going to be a 90's superstar for Halloween!" Molly showed him the color blocked dress, which was entirely too short for Brock's liking, and long blond wig she had bought.

"You're going to wear pants with that right?" Brock asked, as they stood in line.

"Oh, Brock don't be so hard on her," Misty said, trying to keep Caleb from putting all the candy into the basket. "She said she would wear a pair of hose with it, which was very fashionable in the 90's, anyway. It's no different than the time I went to that Halloween party when we were dating and I was a 60's superstar. My dress was a lot shorter."

"Yea and if you remember what happened that night with me and you, I'm sure you will understand my concern…"

Brock looked down at his son who was putting handfuls of butterfingers into the basket.

"And what did you pick out, little man?"

"I'm gonna be Donnatello from the ninja turtles!" He said, holding up his costume.

"Awesome!" Brock said, putting away the candy his son had thrown in the basket and putting the food on the register counter. Molly flipped through a magazine and begged Brock to buy it for her as there was a huge poster of some male teen popstar she liked. Sighing, he agreed to let her have the magazine and he winced at the price of it all as he slid his bank card.

"My dad was right. Once you have teenagers, you really are broke," he said, leading his family outside in the parking lot. Caleb and Molly helped Brock load up the car while Misty tiredly climbed into the passenger side of the car. She was feeling uneasy out in the parking lot and it had nothing to do with her growing lower back pain. It was just an eerie sense, as if she was being watched.

The Walmart parking lot was well lit with lots of cars around and the kids didn't seem to sense anything strange, and neither did her husband, but she did. She kept quiet about it though, just grateful to be going home so she could prop her feet up and enjoy her nightly foot rub from her husband. Her feet always hurt her so bad sometimes.

Once they were at home, Brock carried in the bulk of the groceries, Misty carried in a few of the lighter bags and the kids got the rest. He threw his keys on the counter like he always did and rubbed his tired eyes. "I am so thrilled tomorrow is Sunday, I have had a rough week."

Misty wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "The baby is kicking again."

"Is she?" Brock placed his hand on her stomach and he felt it. "Oh wow! She's got one hell of a kick. I say she has a future in soccer with a kick like that!"

"She keeps me up all night just moving around. She's very active," Misty opened up the container of ice cream and grabbed a spoon. "I think she's hungry."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and smiled. "As a very experienced obstetrician, might I suggest sex with your husband tonight? It's actually very healthy at this stage in your pregnancy."

She smiled back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as he softly backed her against the wall.

"Ew, you two get a room!" Their daughter exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen to open up a pack of cookies.

Brock smiled at her. "It's not "Ew". How do you think you got here?"

"I like to continue to believe that storks dropped me and Caleb off and that my parents don't do stuff like that," Molly said, looking through her magazine.

Misty laughed and picked up a cookie.

"Hey, I'm not old like your father. I'm still a young woman. Thirty is the new 20!"

"Oh, I'm old now?" Brock took a bite of her ice cream. "Men age very gracefully in my family, I'll have you know. Look at my father. He doesn't look a day over 35, and he's pushing 55!"

"Actually, I'm lucky to have young parents. Most of my friends have really old parents and they are super strict on them," Molly said. Caleb reached up and took her magazine and ran off with it. "Hey! Come back here you little brat!"

She got up and chased him.

"Guys, don't run in the house!" Brock called out, knowing it did no good. "Molly, try not to strangle your brother, please."

Misty smiled and shook her head. "We have such nice children, don't we?"

"You can definitely tell they are ours," Brock laughed and poured himself a drink. "Well, my lovely lady, what do you say we go upstairs and put in a movie and I rub your feet? I know they are bound to be sore and so is your back."

She nodded her head. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea."

…

Marcus Cooper was never known for being particularly mentally stable. He was a nice enough guy most of the time, but he had his moments of anger. It was known that Marcus had a particular disliking towards Brock, but what was mostly forgotten was why he had such a problem with him.

In high school, Brock was very popular, and Marcus was more of a recluse, but somehow had managed to snag Misty up as his girlfriend for a whole six months before Brock smoothly talked his way into their relationship and eventually into her pants. It sent Marcus over the edge, and the two of them had gotten into somewhat of a brawl outside the school one afternoon until the principal had broken it up.

It wasn't long before Misty turned up pregnant and nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Molly and shortly after she turned eighteen she happily married Brock and even now, they were still so in love. It sickened him to the point where every time he saw them glance at each other he wanted to puke.

It was football Sunday and Brock was enjoying the afternoon with a cold beer and place to put his feet up while he enjoyed the company of his neighbors. His neighbors had a huge house with a spacious living room and usually spent most Sundays in the fall hosting football parties.

Caleb was just as excited as his father was about the Redskins playing against the Saints. Molly was only partially interested, but was really more interested in hanging out with Miroku and Sango's twin daughters, who were a year older than she was. Akira and Hitomi were 15 and very boy crazy. Their yearbook was filled with hearts drawn around random guy's faces, and some were angrily scratched out over the past few weeks.

Marcus had a horrible habit of watching Misty whenever they would all have a party like this. He couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful. He had been in love with her since he first laid eyes on her in his freshman year of high school, and she just got more and more beautiful everyday. He looked into the living room and saw Brock leaned back on the couch, finishing off his second beer and reaching for another one while Misty helped their son get a plate of food to take into the living room to cheer on the Redskins with his father.

Even six months pregnant she was still so beautiful to him. She noticed him watching her and she offered him a slight smile. "Hello Marcus."

"Hey Misty," he said, awkwardly. He wasn't expecting her to talk. She guided Caleb into the living room and Marcus was shaking. Miroku walked into the kitchen to get a plate of food and he noticed the awkwardness of Marcus standing by the fridge just shaking. He was awfully nervous about something.

"Hey, Man, what's going on?"

"Uh…nothing…nothing…" His palms were sweaty and he kept looking out the window. Miroku shrugged his shoulders, grabbed a couple of beers and headed back into the living room just as the first kick off started.

Marcus kept staring out the window. He didn't know if this would even work, but the man said it would. He said it would work out great. He had paid that mysterious man in black a great sum of money for this plan, and this experiment, but it all seemed so wild for something like this to actually work.

Then, he saw it. The glimpse of a gun in the tree and his pulse quickened. The mysterious man actually went through with it. The black cloaked man didn't rip him off, he had actually set up the whole thing and was waiting in the tall tree just outside the kitchen window.

Marcus knew he had to hide or it could mess up everything. He quickly made his way into the stairwell and waited a good twenty-five minutes, until he heard Caleb's voice. "Mommy, I want a piece of cake."

"Alright, c'mon. I'll get you a piece of cake. Brock, do you want one?"

"Yes, Dear. Thank you, Love," he said cheerfully and Marcus waited until he saw Misty enter the kitchen, rubbing her lower back trying to relieve the ache.

Caleb struggled to look over the counter, telling his mother, very clearly, that he wanted the piece with the football on it. She handed him a small saucer with the cake on it and gave him a fork.

"Be careful, Caleb," she called after him and cut another piece for Brock, but before she could, she heard a loud pop, and a strange pressure in her stomach. She dropped the knife and faintly heard Caleb screaming.

Brock ran into the kitchen and saw his wife laying on the floor, blood spilling from her abdomen. She looked up at him through weak, watery eyes. He was crying and trying to lift her head, but she couldn't feel him touching her. She couldn't hear him either. She just saw he was there, and then her world went black.

…

Molly held her little brother close to her during the service. He had been crying hysterically for three days, and he clung to his older sister. Brock had shut himself up in the bedroom for the last three days and barely said a word to them on the way to the funeral.

Molly had cried, but only in secret. She knew not to cry in front of Caleb. He saw her get shot and no nine year old boy should have to see his mother die like that. She wanted to talk to her father, but she wasn't sure how he would react to her wanting to talk. She felt trapped and scared and uncertain of the future without her mother.

When Brock stepped up to the podium to give his eulogy, it was the first time in three days they had heard their father's voice, and it sounded strained, shaky and weak. He wiped a tear from his face and looked out over the pews and his family, friends, and his kids. Caleb's face was buried in Molly's arm and she held him.

"My wife was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Not just outside, but inside, too." Brock started out, his eyes fell on his mother, who wiped away tears with a tissue. "She was the best mother I could have ever asked for my children and the best wife that I could have ever been blessed with. She always told me if anything ever happened to her that I would go on and be happy for her. She never wanted to see me, or our children be sad. But today," he paused, as tears overtook him. His children felt a sense of shock to see their father cry, because Brock never showed any emotion. "Today, I'm sad because I miss her. She was my angel on earth. But I will make this promise to you, my love," his eyes fell onto the casket by his side, adorned in fresh purple lilies.

"I promise that you will always be the love of my life. My angel. My strength. I'll take care of the kids, and I know that you and our unborn child are safe in God's hands. I love you." He said, running his hand across the smooth surface of the casket.

His mother Lola was hysterical and had buried her face into Flint's arm and sobbed. Brock didn't remember much after his speech, but he watched as they lowered the casket into the ground and he tried to hide his tears from his children, who were already taking this very hard, especially Caleb.

The funeral was long over, but Brock hadn't moved from that spot. He just stared at the sunken dirt marked by the headstone all day. It hadn't quite hit him yet. He'd never see her again. He'd never hear her laugh, feel her kiss. He'd never make love to her again. He'd never meet his unborn daughter. He didn't even get to name his daughter, much less hold her, or watch the smile on his wife's face when they placed her in her arms for the first time.

His fingers traced her name countless times. Misty Harrison. May 18th, 1998 - October 26th, 2028.

His phone rang out in the dead silence of the graveyard and he picked up. "Hello?" He didn't even catch the caller ID.

"Your wife was such a beautiful woman. She was simply stunning."

Brock stood to his feet. "Who the hell is this?"

"You should have been more careful, Harrison. Whatever you take from me, I take from you." The call suddenly dropped.

"Hello? Hello?" Brock yelled into his phone, and smacked it. "Damn it, you son of a bitch, answer me! Answer me!" He threw his phone down on the ground and knelt by Misty's grave and sobbed so hard he thought he might get sick.

His phone rang again and he answered it. "You tell me who you are! Tell me!"

There was silence for a moment and then his mother's voice came over the receiver.

"Brock, honey, it's getting dark. I'm here with the kids, I have been all day, they just wanted to know how you were doing," Lola said. "Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, no, Mom. I'll be home…I just can't leave her side yet…" His voice cracked and Lola nodded her head.

"Alright, Honey. I love you and just be careful, OK?"

"OK, I love you, too, Mom," he said, clicking off his phone and shoving it back in his pocket. He read the headstone over and over again, and repeated it in his head, and the image of her weak eyes, calling out to him for help kept flooding his mind and through tear-blurred eyes he suddenly caught a glimpse of something. A dark-cloaked figure by the trees. It stood there, still as the October breeze blew the branches westward.

He dried his eyes and he still saw it, and he beckoned him over. Brock stood up from the ground and walked over to the trees. The dark cloaked figure was a man and lowered his hood, giving him a smile.

"Who are you?" Brock asked, and the man simply said nothing, just showed him a special ring.

"Have you ever wanted to go back in time?" The man asked. "Change something. Perhaps save someone?"

"Tell me who the fuck you are! I don't have time for these fucking games!" Brock wanted to throw the man to the ground, but he found he couldn't approach him. Something invisible was stopping him from touching him.

"All you need to know is that I am an all-knowing being. They call me the rain maker."

Brock looked at him. He had to be hallucinating. Three days with no sleep and losing his wife had really started to take a toll on him.

"You're not really here are you? I'm hallucinating…"

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm very real, my boy. This ring is the answer to whatever ails you at this time." Brock looked at him, he certainly was a creepy old guy. Why was he hanging around a cemetery near dark?

"What are you saying?"

"You can have your wife back again," the man said, holding out the ring. "You can go back, way back and save her."

"H-how?" Brock asked, he was willing to believe anything right now. He figured this was all just a dream and he had really fallen asleep, or he was so sleep deprived he was hallucinating, but the idea of getting Misty back in his life was incredibly appealing, he'd do anything.

"Go back to before you met her, change her fate. If she had never met you, she wouldn't be dead right now," The man explained. "All it takes is this little ring and determination."

"So, go back in time and never meet my wife? Never have our children?"

"Precisely, young man," the mysterious man in the black cloak smiled. "You obviously love the woman very much. It would be for her own good if you went back and changed history. She would be married to someone else and she would still have children, they just wouldn't be Molly and Caleb."

"How do you know my children's names?" Brock became incredibly defensive.

"I told you, Brock, I know everything. The past, the future, even the unknown." His eyes seemed to glow and he held out the ring. "This ring will put you back in time. 15 years ago."

"15 years? I was 17 years old," Brock said, looking at the ring. "I met Misty when I was that age."

"Ah, yes I know this," The man said. "If you put that ring on your finger, you will instantly be transported through time and space and you will arrive on the August 28th, 2013. The first day of your senior year in high school, and you were such an unruly brat, I think the older you could actually set the younger you straight. After all, you have matured quite a bit since then."

"I met Misty in September of that year…we started dating shortly after school started," the man placed the ring in his hand.

"I know all of this, my boy. I told you, I know everything," he stared at him. "It's the only thing that can bring her back, but I have to warn you, when you have successfully changed the course of history and you come back to the present date, things will be different. Misty might not even live in this country in this new reality you will create. Molly and Caleb won't exist, you'll have a new wife, a new set of kids, and a new memory. It was completely erase everything you've done since that date in time, but Misty will be alive and well, and happy. I know, because I know the future."

Brock looked down at the ring. "I-"

"Look, when you get there, you'll spot yourself, you aren't that hard to find. You were the most popular guy in school, I'm sure if you asked around someone will know where to find you. Hell, you should know, after all, it is YOU. It's not that hard to figure out."

With that, the man disappeared and Brock looked down at the ring in his hand. It was so heavy, pure silver, with diamond faceted faces on it. He was spooked by the whole thing and he finally left the gravesite long after dark and arrived home to a very quiet house. Caleb had fallen asleep on the couch and Molly softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"He finally went to sleep," Molly looked at her father. Lola came in from the kitchen.

"I made some tea if you're thirsty, Honey," she said sweetly, and he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, smiling at her. "I'm just gonna go to our room…my room…" he shook his head and made his way up the stairs and closed his door. He laid on Misty's side of the bed, which still smelled like her shampoo and her perfume and her lotion. He hadn't washed anything and he never wanted to. He wanted to keep her around for as long as he could.

Their wedding photo was by his bedside and he stared at it. He remembered the day they got married. They were so happy and so in love, and it just got stronger with time. She had made the most beautiful bride in the world.

He felt the ring growing warm in his hand. He knew he had to do whatever he could to save her life, even if it meant they would never be together. He wanted her to be happy and safe, and so with that, he slipped ring on his right hand and shut his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The alarm clock annoyingly chirped at 7 A.M. Brock Harrison slapped the snooze button and winced at the bright sunlight coming through his curtains. It was morning already? The first day of his senior year in high school, it seemed like forever, but he had finally made it to what many proclaim to be the easiest, yet hardest year of school to get through.

He heard his mother downstairs.

"Brock, Honey, it's time to get up! Would you mind giving Forest and Salvador a ride to school as well, Darling?"

Brock sighed and lifted his head up. "No problem, Mom." He forced himself out of bed, which was the hardest part of the whole day, and he threw on the outfit he had picked out the night before. A pair of jeans, and a short sleeve black polo. He spritzed himself with cologne and gelled his hair and smiled at himself in the mirror.

Then he grabbed his keys from his dresser and his backpack from his floor and headed downstairs to see his mother had breakfast ready for him and all of his siblings. Half of which were already done with breakfast and were ready to be loaded onto the bus that was heading for the elementary school.

"Oh, well, don't you look nice?" Lola said, smiling. "You are definitely going to drive the girls crazy this year."

"As I do every year, Mother," he said, filling up a glass of orange juice and sitting down at the table.

Flint looked at him from over the top of the newspaper. "You ready for your last year of high school football son?"

"It's kind of depressing. No more hot cheerleaders chasing me down anymore. Perhaps in college though," Brock smiled and took a piece of bacon.

Forest looked at him. "Can I borrow your cologne?"

His little sister Yolanda scrunched her nose up. "That stuff stinks!"

Brock looked at Forest. "It's upstairs on my dresser. And you don't know what a real man is supposed to smell like."

"Well, I know he's not supposed to smell like poo!" Yolanda said, sticking her tongue out. Brock did it back and Lola scolded them.

"You two be nice to each other. Yolanda, put your plate in the sink and get ready for the bus. Suzie, Tommy, the bus is almost here. Go wait in the neighbors yard, please. I have to get ready to take Tilly and Billy to daycare. Salvadore, Brock is taking you and Forest to school."

"Cool! I get to ride in the convertible."

Lola nodded and looked at Brock. "With the safety belts on and the top is to be on while they are in the car. Do you understand me, Brock?"

"Yes, Mother." He responded with a smile, standing up. "Forest, go get ready, I'm leaving in about 10 minutes. You too, Salv."

Lola grabbed her purse and led the twins out with her. "Dinner's in the crockpot. I'll be home around six tonight and so will your father. Have a good first day. I love you guys!"

"Love you, too, Mom," Brock spun his car keys on his finger and waited for his brothers to come down. "Come on, you two, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Forest shouted, bathing himself in his brother's cologne and trotting down the stairs. Salvadore followed behind him and ran outside to his car, Forest calling shotgun and Salvadore hopping in the back.

Brock slid into the driver's side and smiled back at his brother's. "I know Mom said not to put down the top, but I'm sure there are hot girls at my school today that I need to make a good impression on, so the top is coming down. Seat belts, guys!"

Forest smiled and put on his belt as Brock backed out of the driveway and down the road. They waited in traffic for a few minutes before Brock slowly pulled into the high school parking lot. All the girls were looking at his car and Forest was looking at the girls.

"Wow! I get to go to school with all these girls now?"

"Yea, you're a freshman now. The world if your oyster, little Brother." Brock lit a cigarette as he pulled closer to the middle school, which was directly behind the high school, to drop Salvadore off.

"How come chicks in my school don't look like that?" Salvadore asked as he got out of the car.

"They haven't developed yet," Brock laughed and shook his head. "You'll make it, pipsqueak."

Brock parked his convertible in a spot close to the entrance and took a drag of his cigarette. "Ready for high school, Forest?"

Forest watched as two girls in very short shorts walked by him. "Oh, God, yes!"

"Nice car, Brock," Akina Richardson was one of the popular girls in school and was very open about her crush on Brock.

"Maybe if you're nice I'll take you for a ride," Brock smiled at her and took the last drag of his cigarette.

"What kind of ride are you talking about?" She asked, leaning over the hood of his car.

"Depends on how nice you are," Brock smashed the cigarette butt into the pavement and grabbed Forest by the collar of his shirt. "Akina, this is my brother Forest. Forest, this is my friend, Akina."

"He's cute!" Akina said, patting him on the head, then she looked at Brock. "Text me if you get bored during lunch. I've been sucking on lollipops all summer…"

Forest stared up at his older brother as they walked towards the school. "How do you do that with women?"

"Easy. One simple rule you have to remember in high school. Women love indifferent assholes. Don't ask me why," Brock put his arm around his little brother. "Alright, you have to go to the auditorium for orientation and I have to go to Mr. McKnight's room for homeroom just like I have for the past 3 years. I will see you around, Little Bro!"

"See ya!" Forest waved at him and Brock walked through the hallway towards his homeroom that he had with Miroku and his friend Nelly.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Brock!" Miroku gave him a high five and so did Nelly.

"Hey guys! Wow, we get stuck with the same ugly chicks in homeroom every year!" Brock shook his head.

Miroku laughed. "Yea, Sango and I don't have homeroom together this year. She got moved to some special homeroom to tutor other students who are having trouble in math." He rolled his eyes.

Nelly pulled out his cell phone and showed Miroku and Brock a picture of Amber, his girlfriend he had met over the summer.

"She go here?" Brock asked and Nelly nodded.

"She's in that same home room with Sango, tutoring people. I kind of like the brainy women, you know!"

"Don't look now, Marcus Cooper is our room this year," Miroku said, grinning. "I swear that dude is never going to have a girlfriend."

Brock leaned back in his chair. "One of the extremely desperate ugly chicks will date him. Hey, Fugs need lovin' too."

Marcus sat down in his seat and pulled out his cell phone. The door opened again, and Brock almost fell out of his seat. The man who walked through looked exactly like his father, but it wasn't.

Miroku looked up from his cell phone. "Dude, is that your Dad?"

"Uh…Idk…It looks like my Dad, but it's not…"

Mr. McKnight walked in the room and took a look at the older man. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for Brock Harrison."

"He's right in the back. Are you his father?"

"Y-yes. I'm Flint Harrison, nice to meet you. I just need to talk to me…I mean…my son for a minute," he awkwardly stumbled through his words and Mr. McKnight looked at Brock.

"Harrison, step outside with your father, please. Make it brief. We have a lot of senior bullshit to cover today."

"Yes, sir," Brock said, following the strange man out in the almost now empty hallway. He looked at him. "Dad?"

"No, listen, I'm not your Dad…I have something to tell you and I need to tell you as soon as possible, but not here. We need time to talk, could you maybe get out of your first period and come talk to me outside of the school? I'll buy you coffee. Iced Caramel Mocha from McDonald's?"

"That's my favorite, how did you know?" Brock asked. "Why do you look so much like my Dad?"

"Listen, I will explain everything, you just have to trust me." He knew the younger boy wouldn't trust him, after all, he knew him better than anyone did and he knew he wasn't a very trusting young man.

"Is it this important?"

"Very. Please!"

Brock nodded his head. "Alright. I'll skip first period and meet you at McDonald's down the road from here in about 25 minutes."

"Thank you so much!" The older look-a-like bolted for the doors and Brock felt a very strange sensation hit him. He came back in and sat down beside Miroku.

"That wasn't my Dad, but I swear, that guy could be my fucking twin!"

"But old," Nelly pointed out.

Brock nodded in agreement and as soon as the first bell rang and bolted for the doors and straight to his convertible. He had a good mind to skip the entire day today, but he knew he had to do orientation for each class he had today and it would just better to get it over with as soon as possible. He arrived at the McDonald's just as he said he would, and he saw the strange man who looked exactly like him sitting at a corner table, with two iced mochas.

Sitting across from him, he thanked him for the coffee and stirred it up a bit before taking a sip of it.

"So, what's this all about?"

"Alright, you're going to think I'm crazy and you are probably either going to freak out or…I don't know what you're going to do but…I'm you…"

Brock raised an eyebrow. "You're me?"

"Yes, I'm you from the future. 15 years into the future. I'm 32 years old and I'm married…but…"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. You're trying to say that you time traveled here?" Brock laughed and shook his head. "Dude, stop watching star wars."

"Listen to me, Kid, I'm serious! Time travel has been invented for about 6 years in my time. It's experimental, but apparently it worked because I'm sitting here with my own hard-headed egotistical 17 year old self right now!"

Brock was quite shocked. This guy was definitely a lot like him personality wise. "So, what year are you from? 2028?"

"Yes," he nodded his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Listen to me, very carefully. I'm you, I'm 32 years old and I was married with two beautiful children and a beautiful wife who was pregnant with our third child," he explained to him, tears coming to his eyes. "We had a wonderful life together and about a week after my birthday, she got shot in the stomach and she bled to death right in front of my eyes. My son saw her get shot…"

Brock's mouth suddenly felt dry.

"I-I don't understand…you mean, I get married and I have two kids?"

"A daughter and a son, and a daughter on the way, but…she never made it…" He nodded his head and dried his eyes. "That's why I'm here. I had to come back in time and try to keep me…or keep you…from meeting this girl."

Brock sighed and folded his arms. "Really? You're going to come back 15 years into the past and keep me from meeting this really hot chick? Dude, if you really are me, then you would know, not even my mother stops me from meeting really hot chicks."

"Damn it, listen to me! This is serious!" The older version of himself looked him right in the eyes. "I can prove I'm you. You have every issue of Playboy since 2009 underneath your mattress in your bedroom."

Brock backed away from him a little. "Every 17 year old boy has that. Next.."

"Your birthday is October 18th, 1996. Your mother is Lola and your father is Flint. You have 10 little brothers and sisters. Forest, Salvadore, Suzie, Cindy-"

"Whoa, whoa, how do you know this?" Brock was truly freaked out by now.

"I told you, I'm you! And you marry this gorgeous, beautiful woman and she gives you the best life that anyone could ask for. More than a punk like you deserves…and she gets shot in the stomach while she's 6 month pregnant with your baby girl." Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Alright, look, just…tell me who she is and I won't even say hello to her. I'll walk away when I see her." Brock watched as he pulled out his wallet and showed him a picture of their wedding photo.

"That's us…on our wedding day."

Brock stared at the picture. "Wow…she's beautiful. I-I marry that?"

"Yes, but…but you can't…you can't talk to her or get her involved with you because that's what kills her." He took the picture back and handed him another one, this time she was in a bikini. "That's her when he first met. She's 15 in that picture. I took her on vacation with my parents when we first started dating.

"Wow!" Brock smiled and looked up at him. "She is hot! You're telling me I'm just supposed to walk away from this?"

"Look, I know this seems weird to you, it's weird for me too. But if you can stop thinking with your dick and think with your head every once in a while, you can realize it's what is best for this girl."

"Well, when am I supposed to meet her?"

"I first laid eyes on her today, August 28th, 2013. My first day of my senior year."

Brock laughed and handed him back the picture. "Look, I hate to break it to ya, man, but I haven't seen her around. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed her, too."

"Oh, you will," he nodded his head, showing him another picture. "These are my kids…your kids…with Misty."

Brock looked down at them. "Wow, that boy certainly does look like me…and the girl she's the spitting image of that girl in the other picture."

"Caleb and Molly," Brock smiled and put the picture away.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," he replied. "Look when you see her, and you will see her, just don't get her involved with you, OK?"

Sighing, Brock nodded his head. "OK."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nelly and Miroku looked at Brock in confusion.

Miroku shook his head. "Dude, what are you smoking and can I have some?"

"I'm not kidding you guys, he showed me all these pictures, and this really hot girl and these kids…and he said that I marry this girl and we have children together," Brock shook his head. "I'm still not sure if it's even real or not. I mean, I haven't seen this girl today and according to this weirdo, I'm supposed to see her today…"

Nelly took a bite of his sandwich and shrugged. "We are only half way through the day, maybe you'll see her in here, or next period."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I can't say hello to her or anything. Apparently, if she gets involved with me, she dies." Brock shrugged his shoulders. "It all seems to weird to me, I don't know what to make of it."

The bell rang and the three boys stood up to go to their next class. Brock was just about to turn the corner to head to his 5th period science class when he spotted Marcus Cooper at his locker, and then he froze in his tracks when his eyes met hers. Blue green eyes, soft flowing red hair, soft feminine face. Their eyes locked for a good few seconds and she gave him the slightest of a smile, before quickly turning her attention back to Marcus.

Brock realized he wasn't breathing, and he was slapped in the back by Nelly.

"Dude, why the hell are you just standing there?"

"Uh…Oh…I was just thinking…about something…" Brock shook his head and quickly made his way into his classroom and sat down. He was really freaked out now. He had never seen the girl in those pictures before in his life, and yet there she was, standing there talking to Marcus Cooper?

Marcus came in and sat down directly in front of Brock and Nelly. Miroku had the unfortunately pleasure of being lab partners with him.

Miroku raised his hand. Mr. McKnight looked at him, thoroughly annoyed, as he was every year with Miroku. "Yes?"

"Can I be switched? I really don't want to be partners with Marcus…"

"Miroku, I will not tolerate that behavior in my classroom. If you prefer it, I can give you a 0 for every lab project we do in here for the rest of the year and you can flunk the class and not graduate. I'm sure Sango wouldn't be happy about going to college by herself because you have to stay in high school," Mr. McKnight looked at him and shook his head.

Marcus looked over at Miroku. "You're just jealous of me."

"Jealous?" Miroku asked. "Why would I be jealous? I'm dating a cheerleader and you're dating your hand."

Nelly laughed, but Brock was distracted.

"Oh contraire, Miroku. I am dating a beautiful girl," Marcus smiled and looked back at Brock and Nelly, he pulled out his phone and showed them. Brock felt his heart skip a beat. It was her. "She's a sophomore. A little shy, but she sure is pretty!"

Brock looked up at him. He knew he could steal her so easily from him, but if what the older version of himself proclaimed to him is true, then he would be putting her in danger. Normally, he wouldn't think twice, but honestly, the fact that he knew his birthday and his parents names were enough to freak him out. And the strange resemblance was just so weird.

"Her name is Misty. She's been my girlfriend since late June." Marcus bragged and put his phone away.

"So I assume you are no longer a virgin," Nelly said, laughing.

Brock wanted to punch his friend in the face for that statement, but he refrained. He had no reason to be angry over who this girl was dating. He couldn't have her anyway, right?

"Misty and I haven't taken our relationship to the next level yet. She says she wants to wait until the time is right, and unlike you jerks, I am perfectly alright with that," Marcus filled out his syllabus and handed it back to the teacher.

For the rest of the period, Brock couldn't get that girl off his mind. He just prayed he didn't have a class with her. He was supposed to be avoiding her. Why was he even listening to this nonsense that weird old guy was spouting off? He wasn't usually one to listen to just anything.

Brock was getting ahead of himself. He went to his locker to put away his newly issued science book. He was so distracted when he turned around he bumped right into someone. Someone much shorter and smaller than he was, and he felt his mouth turn to cotton when he saw who it was.

It was her.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Brock shook his head and leaned down to pick up the books she had dropped.

"No, I'm sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going," Misty took her books from him and smiled shyly at him, knowing she was blushing wildly.

"It's fine…" Brock backed away from her slowly. He knew he couldn't even introduce himself to her, because it would be a downward slope from there for her.

She stepped towards him. "I'm Misty, by the way." She offered her hand out with a smile.

He froze and cautiously took her hand into his. He saw the look in her eyes and he knew he should have just ran away from her without giving his name, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know her. He didn't have to marry her, but he could be her friend, right?

"I'm Brock," He said, squeezing her hand slightly. He stared at her for a few seconds, and she looked back into his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must be keeping you…"

"Oh, no you're fine…I guess we should get to class though," her voice was shaky with nerves. He was the cutest boy she had seen all day at this new school. Oh, who was she kidding? He was the cutest boy she had ever seen anywhere. Period.

"Yea," Brock let go of her hand and he waved at her, trying to encourage his feet to move, fast.

"I'll see you around?" She smiled back at him as she headed down the hallway and he watched her for a moment, before he hurried off to his 6th period English class.

Misty arrived in her 6th period gym class. She wished she had friends here, but all of the girls seemed to be in their own little cliques and she wasn't exactly one to make friends so easily due to her shyness. Her mind was still on that incredibly cute boy in the hallway.

She overheard two girls talking next to her as they dressed out. One girl had long, straight black hair all the way down her back, and the other girl had long curly brown hair.

"So, how are the twins doing?" Amber asked. "I haven't been able to come see them for a while."

"Oh, the girls are great. Miroku loves being a father, and we're lucky to have Mushin as such a supportive grandfather. The girls love going to his house," Sango told her. "They even come to the football games when it's not too cold. I'm hoping maybe they will take an interest in cheerleading like me."

"I'm sure that they will," Amber said. "If you and Miroku ever have a son, maybe he'll be a football player too."

Sango spotted Misty over by the lockers and smiled at her. "Hey, we haven't seen you around here before."

Misty turned around and offered the two girls a shy smile. "Oh, I'm new to town. I just moved here in June."

"Well, I'm Sango. I'm captain of the cheerleading team, and this is my best friend Amber, what's your name?"

"My name is Misty," she replied, shyly.

"Well, Misty," Amber walked over to her. "You look like you would enjoy cheerleading. One of our girls got pregnant over the summer and had to drop out. Would you want to come to tryouts this afternoon at 3:30 in the gym?"

Misty was shocked. Her? Being a cheerleader? In her old school, all the cheerleaders were usually very snobby to her and didn't even acknowledge her existence. Being a cheerleader would definitely get her in with the popular crowd and she might actually enjoy this school, unlike her last school.

"Uh, sure," Misty agreed.

"Awesome!" Sango closed her purse up in her locker. "You can hang out with us today. We won't do much in this class except walk around and talk. Don't worry about running the mile or any of that bullshit. Stick with us and the teacher won't be too hard on you."

Misty smiled. "Thanks."

Mr. Kevin Lyttle was the gym teacher, and also the head cheerleading coach. He smiled at Sango and Amber as they walked in. "There are my girls. How are you feeling, Sango? How are the twins? Last time I saw you, you could barely walk.

"They were born a couple weeks after school ended. I was so relieved, and they are doing really well. I'm so happy I got to come back to school and do cheerleading, though I don't have time for much else."

"Well, I certainly am glad you are back on the team. Don't you worry about a thing, I'll make sure the other coaches keep Miroku in line," Mr. Lyttle smiled at her and then looked at Misty. "Oh, you must be the new girl. Well I'm Mr. Lyttle I will be your P.E. teacher this year."

"Yea, I'm Misty," she replied a little shyly.

"We've offered her to try out for cheerleading today to take Raven's spot since she had to drop out," Amber told him.

"Well, she certainly is pretty, now if she can do a back flip, I say we let her on the team," Mr. Lyttle declared. "OK, girls, get in your squads and we are just going over the syllabus today. Misty, take your spot right behind Amber here."

She sat on the floor behind Amber and the teacher handed out the syllabus.

"Have these signed by your parents and returned to me as soon as possible please," Mr. Lyttle said. "If you are a new student this year, you will need to purchase a gym outfit for 15 dollars by the 5th of September, which that will be the first day in which we will start dressing out. This year we will be playing team sports such as volley ball, softball, basketball and tennis. We will have a mile run test in the middle of the semester, and a fitness test before the end of the semester. Now if nobody has any questions, you are free for the rest of the period to do as you please, but I prefer if it's sports related."

Sango stood up a long with Amber and motioned for Misty to join them as they leisurely walked around the gymnasium.

"So, how do you like it here?" Amber asked Misty.

"I love it here, actually," Misty told them, cheerfully.

"Any guys you like?" Sango asked.

The first guy who popped in her head was Brock, but instead, she mentioned her boyfriend, Marcus.

"Well, I have a boyfriend who I met when I moved here. He lives a few houses down from me. His name is Marcus," she told them and Sango's face faltered a little.

"Marcus Cooper?"

Misty nodded her head and Sango and Amber exchanged a look.

"Well, Marcus is…an interesting guy," Sango said, trying to hide the dislike she had for him. "I think he gets picked on a little too much. I've tried to tell Miroku to chill out on him a little."

Amber nodded her head in agreement. "I told Nelly to chill out on him too, but I think Brock encourages both of them. He can be a real asshole sometimes."

Misty blushed at the mention of his name. So they knew Brock as well? Their boyfriends must have been his friends. Brock seemed like a nice guy to her, and he was definitely kind to the eyes. So, he couldn't be that bad of a guy could he?

Marcus just seemed like the shy type. The kind of guy that was too overly sweet and who seemed afraid to even so much as kiss her.

Sango looked over at Misty. "Oh, yea, you will probably meet Brock sometime soon, especially when you make the team. He's captain of the football team, he can be kind of a jerk. He's a senior this year, and my boyfriend and Amber's boyfriend follow him around like puppy dogs."

Amber dribbled a basketball as they walked.

"He's also somewhat of a whore, so don't let him talk his way into your pants."

Misty looked down at her feet.

"I already met him today," she couldn't resist a smile when he was mentioned. No matter how much of a whore they said he was, it didn't change the fact he was so good looking.

"You have?" Sango asked.

"Yes, well, kind of…he bumped into me on accident and I dropped my books. He helped me pick them up. He seemed nice enough," Misty knew she couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks from these girls and they both exchanged another look with each other and smiled.

"That's all part of his charm," Amber said, rolling her eyes. "He bumps into you, picks up your books for you. Flashes that smile at you and the next thing you know, he's on your mind all day long, and soon you start talking, kissing, having sex, and then you find yourself crying because he can't keep his dick in his pants. I'd stick to Marcus. It's just easier."

…

Akina opened the car door to Brock's Camero and smiled at him.

"Wow, nice car," she said, leaning over to kiss him. He kissed her back and let his hands wander over her body. "We could get caught out here," she reminded him in between kisses.

"That's the whole point," Brock smiled at her and unbuttoned his pants. "I'll keep lookout and you just do what you do best."

She smiled at him and pulled down his pants and Brock closed his eyes, but was soon startled by a knock on his window. Akina looked up and screamed, and Brock winced and pulled up his pants.

"Oh my God, is that your Dad?"

"Yes, that's my Dad," he lied, sounding very irritated. "Don't worry, just go back inside and go to class, Akina."

She quickly ran from the car and Brock got out, looking at the older man in front of him.

"I'm not at all surprised," the older man, that Brock still had a hard time believing was him, stood with his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't unlike me to skip seventh period for my afternoon blow job from the school slut."

"School is stressful," Brock sat on the hood of his car and smiled. "What can I say?"

"Did you see her?"

Brock nodded his head. "Yea, she's been on my mind all day…"

"Well, you have to forget her," he told him. "You didn't speak to her did you?"

"I was trying to avoid her, and I ended up running right into her in the hallway and I knocked all of her books out of her hands. I felt like a jerk and so I helped her pick them up and she smiled at me. She wants me bad."

"Oh jeez!"

"Look, all I said was hi. What do you want me to do? Be an asshole and just let her pick up her own books? I'm a gentlemen," Brock lit a cigarette and leaned against his car.

"Gentlemen my ass! I'm the one person you can never lie to, because I know everything you did and everything you think. And put that cigarette out. That shit isn't healthy for you."

Brock smiled at him and took another drag of his cigarette, slowly exhaling it out through his mouth and nose.

"Relax, apparently, I quit smoking, since I haven't seen you pull one out and your not hacking up a lung or coughing up dust yet."

"Misty got me to quit smoking," he said. "She didn't want it around Molly, and she didn't want me to kill myself like the idiot kid that I was. Misty made me a man. I was a bad kid before she met me. I probably wouldn't be alive if not for her."

Brock looked at him as he continued to smoke. "So, since I can't meet her or anything, are you saying I'm pretty much going to doom myself?"

"I don't know, because this isn't about me. It's about her. It's about saving her life," he looked over at the high school. "I don't care what happens to me. But I know how I am, I'll probably end up living the life of a bachelor. Smoke some weed, drink a little, have sex with random women I have no feelings for whatsoever, but I'll make the best of it knowing that Misty is still alive and happy, because I didn't steal her away from Marcus Cooper."

"Is that what happens?"

"It's what happened," he corrected his younger self sternly. "It won't happen now. I'm going to go enjoy the days of 99 cent bowling, before inflation happened and now I'm paying 6 bucks a game. You take your happy ass back in that school and go to your seventh period algebra class. You're going to need that in med school."

"Wait," Brock took the last drag of his cigarette and threw it on the ground. "I go to med school? I'm a doctor?"

"Gynecologist," he smiled back at him. "I love pussy so much I made a career out of it. That's what Misty always said to me."

Brock laughed. "Wow, getting older is going to be awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well," Mr. Lyttle looked at his list and up at the girls who had tried out. "Misty, Hayden, and Kim. You all have made the team."

"I made it?" Misty asked in almost disbelief.

"Yes, you did." He smiled, digging into a box and tossing her a uniform wrapped in plastic. "Our first practice is Wednesday at 3:30. Go home and try that on, and see how it fits and I will see you girls tomorrow."

Sango smiled and ran up to her. "You made the team! I'm so happy! This is awesome! We found a great replacement for Raven, and honestly, I think you do a better leg lift then she does anyway."

Amber laughed. "Hey, Sango, Nelly and I are going to see Miroku at work and get some ice cream, are you still coming with the girls?"

"Yes, I have to go pick them up from Mushin's house, and I'll be there around 5." Sango looked at Misty. "Did you wanna come?"

"Oh, uhm, yea sure…I'll call my Mom and let her know," she said, pulling out her cell phone.

Amber looked at her. "You can ride with me and Nelly to the mall. Miroku works at Ben and Jerry's everyday after school and we all like to go in there and give him a hard time." She laughed.

"Is Brock going?" Sango asked, as she waited for Mushin to answer the telephone.

"Probably," Amber rolled her eyes.

Marcus came walking up to her and put his arms around Misty's waist and kissed her cheek. "Hey my gorgeous girl, do you want to come over to my house and watch a movie?"

"Oh, uhm," Misty looked over at Amber and the back at Marcus. "Well, actually, I was going to go grab some ice cream with Amber and Sango."

"Oh…" Marcus said, looking over at Amber. "Well, then may I join you guys?"

Amber had no choice. She couldn't tell the guy no. "Of course. Marcus, do you have a car?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Awesome, so we'll meet you two there?"

Marcus nodded and he and Misty headed out to the parking lot.

Brock was already at the mall, talking to Miroku as he walked around behind the counter in a cow printed apron, digging out scoops of ice cream and collecting eight dollars an hour.

"How about the strawberry cheesecake. Two scoops." Brock said, reaching for his wallet and handing him his bank card. Miroku handed him a small bowl of ice cream and took his card.

"Sango's bringing the girls in today to see me. They can't have ice cream yet, but I'm hardly ever home to see them because I'm either in school or I'm at football practice, or I'm here," Miroku shook his head and smiled. "I literally never get a day off to do anything."

"Yea, but you're lucky. Sango's a good girl," Brock sat a table. "If I got one of those whores at school pregnant, I'm screwed for the next 18 years."

"Yea, Akina," Miroku shook his head. "I don't even know why you mess with her. She's not really even that pretty. I mean, she's hot in a slutty way…"

"If you think I'm going to turn down a blowjob, you are so naïve. I haven't slept with her, just so you know. I'm very picky about where I put my dick," Brock told him, laughing.

"Have you seen that weird guy around anymore today?"

"Yea, I have actually. He interrupted Akina's little session today. I guess he knew exactly where to find me," he shook his head. "Apparently, I am supposed to steal Marcus Cooper's girl away from him, marry her and have two children before she supposedly dies and it is somehow my fault for upsetting Marcus for 15 years."

"Well," Miroku shrugged his shoulders and wiped down the counter. "You know there could be some truth to that. Marcus is quite mentally unstable. What is he saying? Marcus kills Misty 15 years from now for banging you behind his back?"

"I'm not sure what he's saying to be honest," Brock said, checking his cell phone. "Amber says they are on the way. They are bringing their new cheerleader friend," he smiled a little. "And her boyfriend."

His smile faded.

"A new cheerleader, huh?" Miroku asked. "Too bad she has a boyfriend. Since that cute redhead is apparently off limits. I mean, do you even believe in time travel?"

"I don't know to be completely honest," he told him. "I could steal her from Marcus, I think in a way I already have, but there is nothing I can do about it. This old man version of me will probably strangle me or something if I even so much as look at the girl."

Amber walked in with Nelly, and right behind them, Misty and Marcus walked in. Brock quickly looked away and thought about bolting out of there before Misty had the chance to notice him, but she already had and he just simply returned her little shy smile.

Sango came strolling in with the cutest set of twin baby girls Misty had ever seen in her life. Miroku leaned over the counter and smiled.

"There are my three beautiful girls! Here, you go baby, one scoop of mint chocolate chip." Miroku handed her a cup of ice cream and she sat down at the table with Brock and put the stroller beside her.

Marcus paid for their ice cream and took a seat at the table next to Brock and Sango. Misty shyly made occasional eye contact with Brock the whole time, and he spotted Marcus fuming at him. It had already begun, and he knew it.

Misty wondered if the things Amber and Sango said about Brock was true. Was he really a player? His phone buzzed about every five minutes, in which he would unlock it, text something, then lock it back up and put it in his pocket, then pick at his ice cream some more with his spoon and make a secret glance over towards her way, which caused her heart to race.

Nelly looked down at his watch. "I have to get to work. It's almost 6 o'clock. You all ready to go?"

"Yea," Marcus spoke up. He had been ready to go as soon as they got there and he saw Brock staring at his girlfriend, and if Misty thought that her secretive glances towards him had gone unnoticed, she had another thing coming.

Brock was once again texting on his cell phone as he threw away his empty cup in the trash. He grabbed his keys to his Camero from his pocket and headed towards the door. Marcus had led Misty the opposite way and they exited the mall through the bookstore.

"We didn't park over here, Marcus." Misty told him once they stepped outside.

"Listen, if you think I'm going to tolerate you staring at that egotistical, over-sexed, pig you are sadly mistaken!" He grabbed her arm and she struggled to get away from him.

"Ow, Marcus! You're hurting me!"

"Do you know how much it hurts me to see you look at him the way you do?" He squeezed her arm and pushed her into the brick wall.

"I don't like him, Marcus. I've barely even talked to him!" She explained. "Please let go of my arm!"

"Don't lie to me, Bitch!" He yelled at her, and Misty saw countless people just walk by and do nothing.

"Marcus, stop!" She begged him, but he wouldn't let go. He squeezed her arm tighter, his knuckles turning white.

A red Camero pulled up behind him and Misty looked over his shoulder to see Brock quickly step out, and pull Marcus off of her with a quick push to his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Leave us alone, Harrison. This is my girlfriend. My business," Marcus pushed him, and Brock immediately grabbed his wrists and twisted them inward.

"You wanna come at me like that again?" Brock was a lot stronger than Marcus, and Misty watched as he screamed out in pain, begging for mercy.

"Ah! You son of a bitch! That hurts!" Marcus hollered.

"Quit your whining. I can hurt you ten times worse than you can ever hurt a woman," he let him go, and Marcus rubbed his wrists, breathing angrily up at him, his face turning red.

"Oh, you think you're hot shit just because you play football and you've banged almost every girl in the school, don't you?"

Brock smiled and nodded his head.

"I suggest you start running to your car now…you have til the count of three…"

"Misty, come on," he demanded.

"Oh, she's not going anywhere with you," Brock pushed him in the chest, and he almost stumbled backwards. "One…"

"You can't tell my girlfriend what to do, you son of a bitch."

"Two…Misty get in my car."

Marcus backed away from him. "Don't do it, Misty!"

Brock backed up to his car and opened the driver side door once Misty was in, never taking his eyes off Marcus who looked like a very angry bull ready to charge.

"I'm not going to waste my time or energy kicking your ass. It's just too damn easy, and I honestly would feel bad for killing someone so pathetic," He slid into his seat, and placed his sunglasses over his eyes, as the sunset cast a very bright beam of light directly at him.

He started the car and looked over at Misty and lowered the top of his convertible.

"I'll take you home, Sweetheart," he smiled at her and Misty felt her heart skip a beat. He leaned back in his seat as he picked up speed on the road, and he sped by other cars on the interstate, one hand on the bottom of the wheel, and the other around her shoulders.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

Misty tucked hair behind her ear to keep it from blowing in her face from all the wind.

"I live on Sandusky Road. Do you know where that's at?"

"Oh, yea I know where that's at," he said. "Look, I don't think Marcus is the best guy for you. I know you don't know because you haven't lived here even 3 months yet, but he has history of being violent with women…well, with anyone really."

Misty looked down at her hands as she played with the ring on her finger.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed, still feeling incredibly shy in front of Brock. She had only met him this morning, and here he was saving her from getting seriously hurt and taking her home so she would be safe.

"I can't break up with him, he gets really mad and threatens to kill himself if I tell him I want to leave," she told him. "Sometimes I think it would just be easier to be single."

"Sometimes it is," Brock told her. "I can promise you he won't kill himself if you leave. Crazy, psychos say that all the time. Trust me, just about every girl I know has said that line to me. They never go through with it."

Misty was once again reminded that Brock was very popular among the female population and she hated that she felt jealous of that.

"You don't deserve to be treated that way, Misty," Brock told him. "You are a beautiful girl. You're sweet, and very innocent. You can do so much better than Marcus Cooper."

She knew her cheeks were as red as her hair, and she watched him as he looked at her, his fingers softly caressing her hair, letting it fall softly back to shoulders. The light finally turned green and he casually continued towards her home and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for saving me and for taking me home," she said, her voice was shaky with nerves and she almost jumped out of her skin when he hand left the gear shift and ran across her thigh.

"Don't have to thank me, Sweetheart," he said, reaching for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. "Do you smoke?"

"No," she replied.

"I didn't think so," he smiled and rolled down his window. "You're too innocent."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's not bad. You're just young. How old are you?"

"I'm 15. I'm a sophomore," she replied and she saw the faintest of a smile on his lips as he blew smoke out of the window.

"I'll be 18 in October, I'm a senior," he stopped another redlight and took another drag of his cigarette.

Misty took note that the car smelled heavily of cologne and for some reason it drove her mad. It smelled so good, and she could smell it even stronger every time he would move.

"I see you made the cheerleading team. I'm sure Sango and Amber have told you all about me, mostly bad, right?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, just that you have a lot of girlfriends," she said.

"Actually, I haven't had a girlfriend in over a year. My last girlfriend was a complete slut, so I'm just single now and I do as I please," he turned onto her street.

"You seem like a nice guy to me," Misty told him and he casually touched her thigh again, rubbing the inner part of it so slightly she barely even noticed it.

"Don't go around telling people I'm a nice guy," he joked. "Might ruin my reputation."

She laughed a little and she saw her house just ahead. "Oh there's me. With the red Honda."

Brock parked in front of the house. "Well, beautiful, your carriage has arrived."

"Thanks again for taking me home. Let me make it up to you," she said, as she stepped out of his car.

"Oh, no, y-you don't have to do that, Sweetheart," he stammered a little. He didn't want to reject her, but he knew he had to for her own sake. If the futuristic version of himself had any reality to it at all, he didn't want to be the reason this girl dies.

"Well," Misty dug through her purse and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote her number down. "Text me sometime…maybe we can talk more at school, if that's cool with you."

"That's…fine…with me," he said, awkwardly and he waved at her as she started towards her front door. The sun was setting and Brock removed his sunglasses, heading down towards the main road towards his job he worked part time waiting tables.

He knew he would be a little late, but once he explained to his boss what happened, he was sure he wouldn't get into too much trouble, besides the burger joint, cleverly named, Mad about Moo didn't usually get a lot of customers on Monday night.

Brock arrived at his job a very unnoticeable two minutes late, threw on his uniform and clocked in, immediately staring to take orders from the kitchen. Akina frequented this place, and he always expected to come to a table filled with her and her giggling friends. The good news is he always received a good tip.

Tonight was no different. After about an hour of serving tables, he delivered a trey full of tofu burgers to their table. Akina smiled at him as he carefully laid the plates down.

"Hey, Brock," she looked at him and sucked on her straw.

"Hi Akina," he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Can I get you girls anything else?"

"How about a strip tease?" Hayden asked, causing the rest of the girls to laugh and shake their head in agreement.

"You better have some cash on you for that, Little Lady," he smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then his smile faded when he saw his older counter part, once again, stalking him.

He walked over to his table. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a rectum rocket burger, and some flaming fries, and a Pepsi, please," he handed him the menu and Brock laughed.

"I still eat like I have a stomach of steel when I'm 32?"

"I have a cast iron stomach, always did," he said. "Now do your job, and your getting a shitty tip, cuz I don't want to be doing this for the rest of my life."

Brock rolled his eyes and walked away. This day couldn't get any weirder. It started off very strange, and talking to this guy who was supposedly him, literally made his head spin. He came back with his food and put it on the table.

"Enjoy," he said, walking away.

"Punk," he heard the older voice growl at him and he looked back.

Another four hours, and Brock arrived home just before midnight. He was tired, exhausted and sore. Lola greeted him from the living room rocking chair while she knit a pair of pink gloves and watched old reruns of Bewitched on the television.

"Oh, hello, Darling. How was work?"

"Tiring," he replied. "He kept me way to late. I tell ya, Mom, I've had the weirdest day in the history of days. I'm not even sure if I even woke up today, to tell you the truth. Feels like I've been dreaming all day."

Lola smiled at her son. "We've all had those days. Why don't you go upstairs take a nice warm shower and get in bed. You look absolutely exhausted."

He didn't argue with his mother. He truly was exhausted today, and he had football practice tomorrow afternoon after school. He needed sleep and lots of it, and he could only hope when he woke up that the weird guy would be gone and stop trying to tell him what to do with his life.

The last thought he had before bed was that girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Misty had been on his mind, literally all day, even when he was out in his car with Akina, he still thought about her. However, the man's story of him marrying the girl had to be some kind of lie, because Brock never saw marriage being a part of his future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Coach Surge was a tall man with spiked blond hair, a hooked nose and a strong build. Brock had actually thought twice when he started to play JV football his freshman year, because he knew Coach Surge was a bit of a beast, but the attention he got from the girls quickly made him not care, and now Brock was one of his favorite players.

"Kind of sad to see you graduating this year, Son," Coach Surge patted him on the back roughly as Brock stood and talked to him before football practice. "All those beautiful girls are gonna miss you."

"Yea, I know. Makes me kind of sad, too," Brock tossed the football from hand to hand, and Miroku held his hands up. He tossed the ball to him and looked up at the stands. That weird old guy was there, watching him. "Hold on, Coach."

He made his way up the huge concrete stairs to the bleacher he was sitting on and sat down beside him. "Do I play college football, too?"

"You do,' he answered him smiling. "I was pretty good, too. Of course, I didn't have time to really play all the way through my college years. I had to quit because I had to get a full time job to take care of Molly and my wife."

"You know, knowing my future kind of freaks me out,"

"Well, it shouldn't. You have to change your future…my future… so whatever I tell you, it won't happen, not if you keep away from Misty," he looked down at the silver ring on his finger. He knew that when he took that ring off, that he would go back to his present time, and things would be different. He'd wake up next to a different woman, have different kids, a different home, maybe even a different career. He watched his younger self pull out a pack of cigarettes and take a drag and he wondered what kind of future this hard-headed, stubborn asshole of a kid was going to create for himself.

He momentarily envisioned himself married to Akina and he shuddered.

"Does my son wanna play football?" Brock asked, smiling.

"He plays in a junior league for the city," he responded. "I'm sure he'd love to play football like his Dad though…but…Molly and Caleb…they won't…" he stopped and shook his head.

"What?"

"They won't exist in the future…I'm sure that when I go back, I'll have different kids, but they won't be Molly and Caleb," he sounded more depressed than he meant to. He wouldn't even have a memory of his children, or his old life. It would be just as if nothing ever changed and he suddenly became very frightened.

"They'll still be half me, just…have a different mother," Brock explained. "Hayden has the hots for me, you know. Think she'll make a good wife."

"Yea, if you like being cheated on all the time," he responded, shaking his head.

"Harrison!" Coach Surge motioned for him to come down.

"Oh, I remember Coach Surge. He sure was a hard ass."

Brock stood up. "Yea, he is, but it's worth it seeing all those pretty girls cheer for you on the sidelines."

He watched him walk down the field and he thought back to that feeling of Friday night. He'd get home from school, eat an early dinner, then right back up to the field where he tossed a football back and forth with Miroku and Nelly until it was time for the game to begin.

He remembered the way Misty used to mess up on the routine sometimes because she would be looking at him. He wiped a tear from his eye. Did he really have to give up his life? The only life he had ever known. His true happiness?

Was the only way to save Misty's life was to not marry her?

He heard her voice approaching the stadium, a long with some other voices. He knew it was Misty's voice, he'd know it from anywhere. He looked over and saw her walking around the corner of the ramp that led to the large concrete bleachers he was sitting on. There she was, his future wife, only 15 years old, and wearing a pair of very short pink colored shorts and a white tank top.

Oh, great. She came to his football practice? Dressed like that?

That's when he knew this whole thing was useless. The kid he used to be had hormones he couldn't control, and apparently Misty's intentions weren't as innocent as he remembered, either. He watched her sit down with Sango and Amber just a few feet away from him.

He couldn't tell her to leave, she would probably just think he was some creepy old guy, which he probably looked like to them, just sitting here on the bleaches by himself watching 17 year old boys play football. Did she see him? If she did, she had to note the uncanny resemblance. He tried to remain quiet, but he caught Sango's eye and he tried to hide from her.

He knew Sango always was very inquisitive, even in her adult years, nothing much got by her. She studied him for a minute, causing Amber and Misty to turn around as well. Crap! They saw him. Now what?

"Are you Brock's dad?" Sango asked. "I'm Sango."

"Uh…Yes…I-I'm Brock…I mean Brock's Dad. Flint. Flint is my name," he took her offered hand, and he shook Amber's hand.

"I'm Amber," she said, shaking his hand. "Wow, you look exactly like Brock! Just a little older, but not by much."

"I was a teen Dad," he said, shrugging, and then his gaze fell on Misty, who stared up at him shyly. He didn't know if he should speak to her.

"I-I'm Misty," she stammered, and offered her hand.

He cautiously took it in his own and he felt tears sting the back of his eyes, and his voice quivered as he spoke. "Nice to meet you."

Wow. Just touching her bought back so many memories. So many feelings. Her soft touch was something he felt like he hadn't felt in decades, and that he would never feel again, but yet here she was, her hand in his and he was looking at her, alive and vibrant and happy, just like she had always been.

"We're here to watch our boyfriends practice," Amber said, sitting with her head on her hands. "There is Nelly!" She waved at him.

He suddenly felt the need for a cigarette, though he hadn't smoked since the day Molly was born.

Sango grinned and nudged her arm into Misty's. "So, who did you come to watch? Marcus isn't on the team…"

A deep blush crossed the young girl's face.

"Well, Marcus and I had a huge fight and I just didn't want to be at home fighting with him over text messages all night, so I decided I needed something to do," she said, her eyes fell on Brock as he jogged around the field, catching and throwing the football back and forth to his teammates.

"You and Marcus had a fight?" Amber asked. "About what?"

"O-oh, I don't know it was stupid…he gets angry a lot," she replied.

"When did this happen?" Sango asked.

Misty knew these girls were very gossipy, and she didn't want word getting back to Marcus that they knew what happened. He was already pretty steamed about Brock taking her home last evening. However, she was also trying to make friends with them and build a level of trust.

She didn't know that the older man they assumed was Brock's father was listening to their conversation. He tried not to, but teenage girls could be so loud with their gossip sometimes.

"Last night after we left Ben and Jerry's," Misty told them. "He thinks I have an interest in someone else…"

"Who?" Sango asked.

"N-nobody," Misty pulled out her phone and clicked the home screen button. No messages. Why hadn't he sent her a text message? The sinking feeling that he just wasn't interested in her back was starting to set in, and suddenly she felt kind of stupid showing up to this game to watch him play.

Amber folded her arms and smiled, noticing that Misty glanced towards the field whenever she heard Coach Surge call out Brock's last name. "So, what happened? Did you break up?"

"Not officially…but…I've never been in a relationship with a guy before. I don't know what's supposed to be normal and what's not," Misty confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sango leaned back and crossed her feet. "Well, it's definitely not normal to feel unhappy in a relationship. I mean, every couple has their fights. Miroku and I argue every day over the stupidest crap, but five minutes later, we are over it and we move on. A man is definitely not supposed to cause a woman any kind of pain, especially physical. If that's happening it's time to get out of the relationship."

"Do you guys have sex?" Amber asked, in a hushed whisper.

Brock still heard it and he wanted to cover his ears, though he already knew Misty's answer was going to be a big fat NO.

"No. He tries, but I am not ready for that," she looked at the two of them, wondering what they would think about her being a virgin still.

"You're a virgin?" Amber asked. "Well, you definitely don't want to lose it to Marcus Cooper than. He would think he owns you after that."

Sango nodded her head. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do Misty, but you really need to forget him and find someone else. The school is full of cute nice guys."

Misty tried to hide the grin on her face, her eyes gazed out to the football field and she saw Brock practicing passes with Gary Oak. "Like Brock?"

"No!" Both girls said in unison. Sango glanced up at "Flint Harrison" and leaned in to whisper to her. "Brock's a total manwhore. He's our friend, but it's the truth. Don't get involved with him, Honey."

Maybe it was best for Misty to think he was a manwhore, so she would stay away from him, but he could tell she wasn't really listening to her friends. She was too curious, too interested in him to just hang up the idea of talking to him.

"He's the one who kept Marcus from hurting me last night," Misty told them. "He pulled him off of me and took me home."

"Of course he did. Brock has a heart in him somewhere," Amber said, watching him. "But he's still a player. He broke Jenny's heart so bad when he cheated on her with Joy that I thought Jenny would never come out of that. She even quit the cheer squad over it!"

"I remember that," Sango said, shaking her head.

"Joy and Jenny still don't speak to this day, and they both hate Brock because he ended up cheating on Joy with Hayden, but Hayden and Brock never worked as a couple," Amber said, and Brock heard every word of it.

He remembered it all, but that's not exactly how it went down. Joy was actually giving Gary Oak blow jobs in the parking lot during lunch break everyday, and he happened to find out about it and broke it off with her. He actually was surprised he remained friends with Gary after finding that out, but he did.

Misty was quiet for a second. She didn't know what to think. She watched as the man who looked like an older version of Brock left the stadium, then she wondered why he hadn't texted her again, and she checked her phone. Nothing.

She sighed miserably.

"Every new girl that comes through this school gets an instant crush on Brock," Sango told her. "There is nothing wrong with it, just…be careful, OK? You are a really sweet girl and Brock likes the innocent girls a little too much."

Gary caught the ball that Nelly threw at him and he glanced up towards the stadium. "Wow. Who is the redhead? I haven't seen her around before…"

Brock looked up and saw Misty sitting with Sango and Amber talking. She wanted to watch him play? He had to admit, he was a little nervous. He wasn't supposed to have any contact with her, but yet, he didn't quite throw her phone number away. He just kind of casually slipped it under his Xbox in his room and pretended it wasn't there, but he was curious, so he didn't throw it away.

"She's one of the new cheerleaders on the squad," Brock replied.

"She single?" Gary asked.

"She's dating that douche bag Marcus," he said, catching the ball and throwing it to Gary.

"Cooper? Oh, c'mon. You have got to be joking," Gary froze in his tracks.

He shook his head. "I wish I was, but I'm not. I had to take the poor girl home last night because he was being a total jerk to her out in the parking lot at the mall. The dude is crazy."

"I'd like to take her on a date," Gary threw the football and Brock missed it.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Nelly shouted.

Brock looked at Gary and picked up the football. "Maybe you should ask her."

"You're not interested in her?" Gary caught his throw and passed it to Miroku.

"She's a cute girl, but she's the kind of girl that you ask to be your girlfriend, not your booty-call," Brock knew he had to pass Misty up and he hated it that he was actually trying to go through with it.

"Well," Gary shrugged his shoulders. "I'll bet she'd make a fantastic girlfriend. I'm tired of booty calls. Your ex Joy was hot, but she took all my damn money! And Hayden…that bitch won't shut up long enough to even suck my dick."

Brock laughed. "Why do you think we didn't work? I tried to warn you."

"I know, I know," Gary said, looking up towards Misty. "I'm gonna ask her after practice if she'd like to go out for Starbucks are something."

Miroku snorted with laughter. "You are going to ask the girl out for coffee? You know what that translates into these days don't you? Let's go to star bucks and then back to my house to watch a movie while I try and fuck your brains out."

"She's innocent," Gary said. "She won't pick up on that…not until she's practically begging me for it."

Brock rolled his eyes and tried to ignore that fact that it bothered him.

Practice ended and the three girls stood up to leave. Gary rushed over and called out to them.

"Hey ladies!" He said, looking back at the coach, who was displeased with his early dismissal.

"Hi Gary," Sango greeted him, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Nice to see you, too, Sango," he retorted. "Hey Amber."

She just simply waved back, and then he looked at Misty.

"Hey there, I'm Gary Oak, nice to meet you," he hurried up the staircase and took her hand into his. "Look, I saw you up there watching us practice and I wanted to ask you something."

A little bit of a nervousness kicked in, and she hoped he was going to relay a message from Brock. "Y-yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of going out for coffee with me sometime? Like tonight, if you're not busy." Gary smiled at her and she was totally shocked. So shocked that she couldn't speak and she felt Sango nudge her gently in the back with her elbow.

"Say something," Sango whispered.

"Uh…Yes…I'll have coffee with you," Misty didn't know what to say. She had never really been asked on a date like that before. Marcus just kind of told her she was pretty and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend really bad, so he accepted.

"Great. Uh, here. Text me your address and I'll GPS it in my phone. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure," Misty nodded and took his phone number, a slight edge of disappointment was evident on her face.

"Oh My God!" Amber said cheerfully. "You have a date! You have a date! Gary's kind of an asshole, but he's never really been known to be a player. More of a romantic, actually. You have to let us come over and do your hair!"

Sango smiled and held up her purse. 'And Make up!"

"Uh…OK,' Misty reluctantly agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was only 10 minutes until 7 P.M. and Sango and Amber had somehow managed to make Misty look like she was in her 20's.

"Wow, I look different…" she said, smiling. Maybe Brock would have noticed her if she actually looked like this when she bumped into him in the hallway, instead of some 15 year old girl. But she WAS a 15 year old girl.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Amber exclaimed, as she continued to tease her hair a little.

Sango dug through a trash bag she had bought with her. "So I think you and I wear the same size shoe. I bought over several pairs that will go with the shorts you are wearing. Try them on and see what is most comfortable. I'll watch for Gary's car."

Misty picked out a pair of pink strappy sandals, and she was grateful that she had decided to put on a fresh coat of nail polish on her toes the night before, because they really made her feet look adorable.

"Don't forget perfume!" Amber said, looking through Misty's collection of perfume. "This smells good. Wear this." She said, spraying it all over, causing Misty to cough and sneeze a little.

"I feel like a Barbie doll," Misty grinned a little and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Barbie ain't got shit on you," Sango said, laughing and strapping on a bracelet to her wrist. "There."

Misty walked out of her bedroom to wait for Gary in the living room. "I'm kind of nervous."

"No reason to be nervous," Amber assured her. "It's just a date. You go, you have coffee, you talk, and then you go home…Unless your Sango, then you end up with babies to go along with your cappuccino."

Sango scowled at her and folded her arms. "That is NOT how it happened!"

Amber laughed and pulled the blinds down to check for Gary. Violet, Misty's older sister, walked into the room and gasped.

"Oh My God! Misty? You…you actually look like you are our sister! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks…I think," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Are you going out with that boy? The one you told me you had, like, a huge, huge crush on?" Violet giggled. "The one who bought you home yesterday?"

"No!" Misty quickly shook her head and looked at her friends. Great, now they really knew she had a bad crush on Brock. "I-it's another boy. His name is Gary."

"Is he totally cute? What happened to Marcus? Are you, like, this guy's girlfriend now? Who was the other boy? I so totally wanna meet him!"

A small beep sounded from outside.

"Uh, I have to go…I'll be home later…"

Violet sighed and waved out the window. "Have fun! Be home by, like, 10:00. Love you!" She turned to face the other two girls. "My little sister totally has the hots for Brock Harrison, doesn't she?"

Both of them nodded.

"That's what I was afraid of. I graduated last year, Brock was a junior and he dated one of my friends, and then cheated on her with some slut named Ivy!" She rolled her eyes. "He can't keep his dick in his pants to save his life! He's an egotistical, over-sexed, anti-christ!"

"I remember that Ivy girl," Sango recalled. "She actually cheated on him 4 months after they got together, but it served that jerk right!"

…

As an adult, Brock had grown to love coffee, so it wasn't a surprise to him that he remembered where the old Starbucks in town used to be. It had since been moved into a much bigger and more high tech facility, and now offered cakes and even catering services in his time, but in 2013, it was still just a college, preppy coffee café.

He walked in, ordered an White Chocolate Iced Mocha and relaxed by the window. He pulled out his cell phone. It didn't have a signal. Apparently, the cell towers of this time weren't advanced enough yet to give signal to his phone, but he could still see the picture of Molly and Caleb he had as the wallpaper lock screen on his iPhone 3000.

He almost choked on his coffee when he saw Misty walk in with Gary Oak. He casually ordered a Caramel Macchiato for himself, and Misty ordered a Vanilla Frappe. Brock knew Misty wasn't much of a coffee drinker before Molly was born, until she was forced to drink it to be able to stay awake all night with her when she would cry or when she would be sick.

It took everything in him not to stand up and stop the date, and he tried to stay hidden as much as he could in the corner, hoping that the hipster looking couple playing on their ancient iPhones would shield her view of him, he didn't want to look creepy.

Gary talked to her for a long while before he reached over and clasped his fingers together with hers. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes?"

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

Flattery. Of Course. Brock sipped on his drink, seething in secret, but he knew he had to let this happen. Then, he thought about Misty marrying Gary Oak. The thought angered him and he felt extremely jealous. He bit down on his straw to try and suppress that feeling. This was harder than he thought it was going to be, and the way she looked…she looked 10 years older, and exactly like the Misty he had grown to know over the past decade.

It was amazing what make up could do.

He heard her laughter, as Gary's told him stories about his friends. One story even involved Brock, and his stupid attempt to snowboard off the roof to impress a girl and ended up breaking his arm when he was 13 years old.

Yes, he remembered that one very well.

Misty wished he hadn't mentioned Brock, because now she was wondering about him again, even checked her phone to see if he had sent her a text, but nothing. So, she tried to focus on her date.

Brock sighed and finished the last little bit of coffee in his plastic cup, and decided he would play a game on his phone. He had nothing to do in this time. He wasn't even supposed to be here, really, so he often found ways to pass the time in his hotel room, and avoided television a lot because it reminded him of Misty.

When he clicked on his phone he heart almost stopped. Half of Molly's image was gone. He could still see her smiling face, her hands on her little brother's shoulders, but her image was half gone from the waste down.

"What the fuck?" He said, causing the couple in front of him to turn around and give him a look. He didn't notice however. He quickly unlocked his phone and scrolled through the rest of the pictures. He had his wedding photos, in which case Misty's image was still all there, but seemed to be fainter and dimmer next to his own image. Molly's baby pictures were slowly fading into nothingness, and he quickly stood up and left the café.

He leaned against a tree and started to cry. It was happening. History was changing. His children were disappearing. His marriage was disappearing. Even some of Caleb's pictures were starting to be affected.

"Oh, God, no.." he shook his head and sobbed. This was so cruel. He knew he could stop it, but even if he went back right now, Misty would still be dead, and he would be balled up on his bed, crying into her pillow in the dark, and he didn't want to go back to that pain.

Either way, he was still suffering, but at least this way she still lived.

He took a cab back to his hotel and stayed there for the remainder of the evening, not daring to even look at his phone. He didn't want to have to see his family fading away like that.

…

For the next 20 minutes, Gary and Misty enjoyed good conversation, until Gary casually asked her to go back to his house.

"Uhm, actually, I'm supposed to be home by 10:00," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Gary felt disappointed, but he really wanted a second date with her, so he didn't push it.

"That's cool. I'll take you home and I'll see you at school tomorrow, then?"

"Sure," she said, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to his car.

He told her all about his football record on the way back to the house, but all Misty could really think about was Brock, and she wanted to slap herself for it. Here she was on a date with a pretty nice guy, who was cute, popular, funny, and smart and all she could think about was Brock with his charming smile, sexy voice, warm hands, and a touch that made her quiver.

Gary pulled in front of her house and parked his Mustang by the blue Toyota her sister drove. "I had a great time with you."

"Me too," Misty said, blushing a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe you can come sit with us at lunch," Gary suggested and Misty nodded nervously.

"Sure, sounds great…"

He leaned in and kissed her and she cautiously responded to him, kissing him back. He was better than Marcus, and she enjoyed the kiss very much, but she wanted that excitement that felt so strangely exciting to her when Brock touched her leg yesterday. She wanted to feel that again.

"Goodnight, Beautiful," Gary smiled.

"Goodnight," she got out of the car and hurried into the house. Wow, so that's what a real date is like? She liked Gary, she really did, but it didn't keep her from checking her phone once again when she got in the house to see if she had gotten a text from Brock. Nope. None.

Just one from Amber asking how she was enjoying her date with Gary.

"I had a good time," she responded to Amber and then retreated to her room to pass the time by playing Sonic the Hedgehog and avoiding the thought of Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome Harrison.

…

Brock noticed Marcus Cooper had returned to school today. He was still fuming at him all through science class, and Miroku was acutely aware of the fact that Marcus hadn't seemed to have bathed in a few days either.

Gary Oak walked around the school like he was on cloud nine, and he leaned against Misty's locker as they waited for second period to start.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out or something Friday night after the game?" Gary asked. "Maybe like a late movie, if your sisters wouldn't mind you being out so late. Or we could go to my house."

His last suggestion seemed a little too eager. Misty put her books away.

"I'll have to see. I think Sango and Amber wanted me to go to one of their houses to study and hang out after the game Friday…"

"Oh," Gary nodded his head. "Alright, well maybe Saturday?"

"Sure," she said, nodding her head. Gary ran his fingers down her arm and smiled at her. "See you at lunch, baby doll."

Baby doll?

Misty was startled when she heard the sound of a locker open up right behind her, and she turned around to see that it was Brock, who was obviously trying to avoid eye contact with her as he got his English book out.

She thought twice before saying anything to him. She wanted to know why he hadn't sent her a text or a call since she had given him her number, and honestly, she was too embarrassed to even address the subject.

She just quickly went to her next class and tried to push him out of her mind. It wasn't until lunch period that she found out that was going to be nearly impossible to do around Gary. Misty found herself right in the middle of the "Jock Table"

That's what Marcus called it anyway. The "Jock Table" consisted of Gary Oak, Nelly Haynes, Miroku Keseki, and of course, Brock Harrison. As one got closer to the end of the table, the less popular they were, and so on. It was a high school caste system and it seemed to happen naturally, without anyone really making it up. It's just how it was.

She had seen Sango and Amber visit this certain table, which was situated right by the far left window of the cafeteria in the corner. She had just stayed at their designated table and didn't move until they returned. Brock didn't even sit at the table, he sat on the radiator vent next to it, and propped his feet up on the side of Miroku's chair and ate pizza.

Mr. Lyttle came by and told Brock to sit in his chair, but Brock just smiled at him and ignored him.

Shaking his head, Mr. Lyttle then smiled at Misty. "Are you ready for the big game Friday night?"

"Oh, y-yes, sir," Misty nodded. "Sango and Amber have been going over the routine with me all week!"

"Awesome! I knew those two would help you get a head start. I'll see you in class!" He said, walking off.

This table was loud, the loudest in the whole cafeteria. Sango sat in Miroku's chair, while he stood behind her, stuffing curly fries in his face, and Nelly rudely made Amber stand up behind him while he ate a cheeseburger.

Gary had pulled Brock's unused chair beside him and made sure Misty was comfortably seated. Of course, having Brock look at her the whole time he ate pizza was not really her definition of comfort. Why was he staring at her like that?

"So are you dating now?" Nelly asked with his mouth full.

Gary smiled at Misty. "Well, that is going to be up to this beautiful girl right here. She's thinking about it."

Brock put his pizza down on his plate and rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to get me another soda."

Misty noticed his soda was still half full, and she watched him walk across the cafeteria to the vending machine, insert a dollar and punch the Dr. Pepper button.

He came back, sipping on it, sat back on the radiator and continued to eat, but he was a little more quiet this time. Miroku was sticking fries in his nose and telling everyone he was a walrus, and Brock only laughed a little bit this time.

The bell rang and Gary stood up, along with Misty and the two of them walked out together. Brock didn't like the idea of Gary dating the girl he wanted, even though he knew he couldn't really have her, but he still felt like he was just letting him take something he wanted without fighting for her.

She glanced back at him before Gary led her into the crowd of students that were eager to get to their 5th period on time.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friday seemed to fly by and Misty caught a ride home with Amber to get ready for the game. They spent an hour watching television in Amber's room before changing into their cheerleading uniforms. It was the second time Misty had seen herself in it, once was when she tried it on at home to make sure it fit.

It was really short, bright orange with white lettering and even shorter white shorts under the skirt that were almost like underwear. She had gotten a pair of white tennis shoes, which she then slipped on and she smiled at herself in the mirror. It didn't look half bad on her.

Amber changed into her uniform too and checked the time.

"Sango's already at the stadium and she wants us all there ASAP. She really hates it when we're late," she said, grabbing her purse. "Brock and Nelly are there too, already."

The blush that came across Misty's face at the mention of Brock didn't go unnoticed by Amber.

It was a hot Friday evening. The sun was just starting to go down as they drove down the street of her neighborhood. It was the type of night that most people drove to their local Dairy Queen to get ice cold treats and cherish the summer before the chill of fall creeps in and brings the holidays with it.

Nothing out of the ordinary- except- Misty spotted a cat. Nothing strange about a cat -except- it sat so poised on one of the porch stoops and it's eyes seemed to follow Amber's car as she drove past it. For some reason, the tiny yellow tabby caught her eye, and she was really shocked when she happened to see the very same cat sitting on top of one of the cars in parking lot.

She could tell it was the very same cat because of the distinct mark of yellow and white, shaped like a diamond, right in the middle of it's forehead. It sat very poised on the top of a silver colored Hyundai Sanata. She and Amber walked towards the locker rooms and she looked back just in time to see, what appeared to be Brock's father, walking back out to the car.

He had rented it for as long as it took him to be in this time era. The car, even though, it was practically brand new, seemed kind of ancient to him. Even the car his younger self was driving, that beautiful red Camero, was an antique to him. He also spotted the cat and he smiled a little.

"Well, Hey, little guy," Brock patted it on the head and the cat dipped it's head away from him, raised it's tail and stared back at him as it moved out of his reach. "Well, alright."

He opened the door to the car and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. He opened the package and thought about how Misty would be very angry at him for smoking again, and how bad it was for the children to be around it. That was the whole reason why he quit smoking these, but he needed the comfort now more than ever, so he lit one up and took a long drag, inhaled and exhaled, and coughed a little.

It tasted so good to him. It was an addiction. It was something he could fill that whole up he felt in his heart. He looked down at his phone. Molly's picture was so faint, he could barely even see her. He barely could make out her smile, and quickly clicked off his phone and threw it in his car, locking the door and walking towards the stadium. This place was nostalgic as hell -even moreso when he sat down in the stadium and watched as the football team came out. He spotted his younger self and was grateful that he could blend into the crowd tonight.

The girls were the next to come out, dressed in orange and white, Sango in the front leading them all and then he saw Misty. He smiled a bit and sighed. She was the prettiest girl on the squad in his opinion. He watched as Gary separated from the sideline and ran over to the cheerleader congregation as they warmed up and leaned down next to Misty.

His blood boiled and he leaned against the railing of the bleachers, trying his best not to lose his cool and go down there and knock Gary out for touching his girl like that. Would he ever be able to just not care about her, or what she does, or who she does it with?

He whispered something to her and kissed her before he ran back over to be with his team and wait for the game to start. Gary stood beside Brock and smiled.

"I had a fantastic date with the cute new girl," he said, smiling back at her. Brock looked over at him, then back at Misty, who just so happened to be sneaking a glance back at him. They both quickly looked away and Brock looked over at Gary.

"Oh yea?" He didn't want to hear about it, but he knew Gary loved to brag.

"Oh yea. Our time at star bucks didn't last long," said Gary, his face cracking into the most ostentatious grin. "We went back to my house, I popped in some crappy movie and before I knew it, we were-"

"You slept with her?" Brock asked in a hushed whisper. Misty kept looking back, she knew they were talking about her, she just didn't know what about.

"All night. She wants more, too," Gary smiled and Brock felt like knocking his face into the dirt.

Coach Surge ordered Brock, Nelly, Gary and Miroku, along with a few other players out on the field for the first play. Nelly waited for Brock to throw the ball to him, but instead, Brock pelted it towards Gary, who wasn't even open or really ready for it.

The whistle went off and Coach Surge thought it was odd for Brock not to make a good play like that. "Harrison, look alive, Son!" He shouted, and Brock looked back at him.

This wasn't about football anymore, this was about pelting Gary Oak in the face with a 90 mile an hour spinning pig skin. The next two plays were off and Miroku nudged Brock in the shoulder.

"Dude, what is up with you? Are you in love with Gary tonight or something?"

Brock took a sip of water and threw the bottle down on the grass.

"I'm gonna knock his face off," Brock saw Coach Surge approaching him.

"Harrison, why are you only passing the ball to Oak?" Surge put his hands on his hips. "This is the first game of the season. Please don't mess it up, Harrison."

"Sorry, Sir," he stared at Gary angrily, and Gary wasn't entirely sure why Brock was trying to knock his teeth out, but he had a feeling it had to do with Misty. Was he jealous?

"If you have a beef with Oak, you take it up after the game! You understand me, Harrison?"

"Yes, Sir," he didn't want to mess up his senior season of football, and he made good passes, and helped to eventually score some touchdowns. It was half time and the team gathered in the locker room.

Gary met Misty out in the hallway, who was taking a rest and talking to Sango.

"I keep getting out of sync with everyone," Misty said, feeling slightly embarrassed that she messed up the routine a few times.

"It's not a big deal," Sango reassured her. "It happens to all of us at some point, especially if you have never cheered before. Plus, it doesn't help that you keep passing glances at you-know-who…" She smiled at her and they both noticed Gary.

"Hey Gorgeous," Gary smiled down at her and wiped a towel across his forehead. "You are doing great out there tonight."

"Thanks Gary," she said shyly.

"So, have you thought about coming over tonight?" He asked, grabbing her hand. "My parents went to Miami for the weekend. I've got the place all to myself. If you want to come over…"

Misty saw Amber standing down the hallway, her pom poms held at her waist as she talked to Sango and Hayden. "Uhm…I-I don't know. W-what would we do?"

"Watch a movie. Cuddle on the couch. I'll make you something to eat," he shrugged his shoulders. "Just hang out."

"I'll see what Sango and Amber want to do after the game," she said, trying to avoid going to his house. She had three older sisters. She wasn't stupid and knew exactly what he wanted. They had about 12 minutes before they had to be back out on the field and she was just about to put her cell phone back into her locker when it vibrated.

She pulled it out and looked at the screen. It wasn't a text from anyone she knew, because a number popped up instead of a name.

"Hey, it's Brock. Meet me in Coach Surge's office in the auxiliary gym after the game." Misty's heart raced and she put her phone in her purse with shaky hands. Meet him in the auxiliary gym after the game? What did he want? She was convinced he didn't like her.

The second half of the game seemed to crawl by for Misty. She did a little better with keeping up with the rest of the girls, but Brock was still distracting to her. She heard his name being called out over the intercom, and she would look at the field. She heard Coach Surge's booming voice call out to him and she would turn around to see him throwing the ball to one of his teammates, and especially extra hard at Gary, who was half-way paying attention, because his mind was set on Misty coming home with him tonight.

They won the game with a lot of effort, and Brock resisted the urge to pound Gary's head into a wall as he walked by him. They had a small meeting with Coach Surge and he sent them to the locker room to dress out and shower.

Misty went into the locker room with the other girls and freshened up a bit, spraying herself with perfume and touching up her make up. Amber smiled at her.

"Touching up your make-up, huh? Does this mean you are holding on to your post-game date with Gary?"

Misty almost jumped out of her skin and she looked at her friend in surprise. "Oh, I-I just thought I'd look nice, you know? My make up was a bit faded."

Sango grabbed her purse from her locker. "Well, you have fun with Gary. Let us know how things go! I have to meet up with Mushin and get the girls home for a bath." She smiled at Misty and she and Amber exited the locker rooms.

Hurrying down the hall, she rounded the corner in the auxiliary gym before anyone saw her and she could see Coach Surge's office door was open. Was Brock really in there? Or would Coach Surge be in there? She'd be really embarrassed and have a hard time explaining herself if Surge was in there…doing whatever it was that coach's do after a football game.

She peeked inside and saw Brock standing by the desk, playing a game on his phone. He heard her footsteps and he looked up. She still wore her hair in pigtails and didn't bother changing out of her uniform. He was in a white wife beater and a pair of jeans and he smelled heavily of shower gel and cologne, his hair was freshly gelled and Misty suddenly felt embarrassed that she didn't freshen up as well as he did.

"Well, hey there. You actually showed up," he smiled at her and he closed to door behind her.

"I did," she said awkwardly, watching him put his phone in his pocket. "Is there…something wrong?"

"No, I just…" he stared down at her, grabbing her hands in his and moving them up her slender shoulders. She quivered at his touch and stared up at him. "Misty, did he take advantage of you?"

"Who?" She asked, assuming he was talking about Marcus.

"Gary," Brock told her.

"No, we had a nice time the other night," she responded, feeling her heart sink. Was this the only reason he called her in here?

"When you went back to his house with him, did he do anything to make you feel like you had to-"

"Had to what?" She asked, completely dumbfounded as to what he was getting at. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't even go back to his place with him."

"You didn't?"

Misty shook her head.

Brock sighed and leaned against the coach's desk.

"He told me you two had sex…" he shook his head, not knowing why he was so jealous of the thought of it.

"Brock, I've barely even kissed him. Why would he say something like that? Who else has he told?"

"Probably the whole football team by now," Brock felt like kicking him in the teeth even more now. Misty felt stupid, but she couldn't control the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Brock pulled her into his embrace and hugged him tight, drinking in the scent of his cologne and let the warmness of his body warm her through the shirt in the chilly office.

"I don't know why he would lie like that. I haven't done anything to him."

"He's just a jerk," Brock told her, pulling her away slightly and looking down at her. Suddenly, the story of him being married to her didn't seem to foreign to him anymore. He could definitely see himself falling in love with her. She had the most luminous eyes of blue-green he had ever seen.

"You're such a pretty girl," he told her in a soft, deep voice. His fingers playing with her pigtails.

She blushed under his gaze.

"Thank you." Her voice quivered a little and she felt his hands on the back of her neck, his fingers tracing over her skin so lightly. His hands were so warm and comforting.

"I hope you can forgive me," he whispered softly, drawing closer to her.

"For what?" She asked, not able to even breath enough to talk. It came out more in a choked whisper.

"For this," he kissed her, pressing her against the desk and knocking a few things in the floor. She was surprised, but she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had never felt such passion and lust in all her life, she almost didn't know how to take it. She weakly clung to him, her hands gripping at his bare muscled arms.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat and Brock quickly jumped away, leaving Misty stunned and embarrassed. Coach Surge stood at the door and folded his arms.

"Harrison, my office is not a bedroom. Go home and do that," he was honestly surprised to see the girl Brock had thrown on his desk was Misty. She seemed so innocent. Then again, anyone was vulnerable around Brock. "You kids get outta here."

Misty didn't have to be told twice, she and Brock exited the office and the reality of what just happened sank in. She smiled at him, feeling a little awkward, but he was the first to speak.

"You want to know how I can tell you didn't sleep with Gary?" He asked, touching her arm. Her heart was still racing from that kiss.

"H-how?" She stammered.

"Cause I can see in your eyes how bad you want me right now, and you let me kiss you," he smiled and led her outside, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

"You know, smoking is bad for you," Misty told him and he simply smiled at her.

"What? You think now that I kissed you, you can chop my balls off?" He chuckled and she was slightly taken back by his reaction. "You're cute, you know that? You're probably sheltered heavily. If I had a daughter as pretty as you, I'd shelter her pretty heavy as well."

"Well," she leaned against the wall. "I live with my sisters."

"Sisters?" He asked. She didn't have parents?

"I have three older sisters. We were all put into foster care until my oldest sister Violet turned 18, and she took us all in. Now they are all grown and I'm the youngest," she looked up at him.

His face softened and he flicked ash off the tip of his cigarette and took another drag. "I'm sorry to hear that."

For some reason, she found him to be incredibly sexy standing outside under a tree, on school property, smoking a cigarette and acting so casual. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head as he told her about his family. She heard him say something about his mother and lots of siblings, but she was lost in the sight of him, smoking, running his hand through his hair, smiling and laughing as he talked. He eventually threw the cigarette butt on the ground and mashed it with his shoe, then he turned to face her.

She instantly came out of her trance and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her again. At first she wasn't sure if he had enjoyed kissing her, he could be so hard to read, but she felt her back being pressed against the brick of the school building and she knew he was enjoying himself.

He wasn't being forceful like Marcus. He was just being assertive, and she liked that. He didn't scare her at all, and not a single thought ran through her mind until suddenly he pulled away from her.

Misty peeked over his shoulder and blushed. "Mr. Harrison…"

"Son, come with me," he yanked himself by the ear and pulled him away. "Sweetheart, go home."

Misty hesitated for a moment and ran back inside where she saw Amber and Nelly getting their stuff out of their lockers for the weekend.

Brock pushed the older man off of him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you to stay away from her! Can't you stop thinking with your dick for two seconds?" The older man grumbled and shook his head. "No wonder my Dad got so angry at me all the time."

"Look, I like her. A lot. You can't tell me what to do," Brock stared at him from across the parking lot, and they locked eyes.

"You're gonna get her killed."

"That's only if I end up marrying her!" Brock argued. "I just wanted to kiss her. Just once."

"Twice," Brock corrected him. "Remember, you can't lie to me. I know all about how Misty and I met. Gary Oak lies about her, makes her angry, you tell her to meet you in Surge's office, you kiss her, you hang out for a while and you fall in love for the first time in your little pathetic life."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Brock threw his arms up. "Let her marry Gary Oak? He's telling everyone they had sex when they clearly didn't. He's a jerk!"

"She probably won't end up marrying Gary. Misty is a pretty girl, she will probably meet someone when she goes to college…which she can do because you are going to keep your dick in your pants and not get her pregnant…right?" They both pulled out a cigarette and looked at each other.

"I have self control," Brock told him.

"No you don't," he argued, looking out towards the parking lot which was clearing out fast. He was shocked to see that cat sitting on top of his car again.

"What the hell? That cat has been sitting on my car this whole time?" He shook his head. "Misty always wanted a cat, but I wouldn't let her have one."

"Why not?" Brock asked.

"Because, I didn't appreciate her like I should have," he shook his head and sat down on the sidewalk. "I didn't let her do a lot of things. Misty loved the beach." He looked up at the sky and shook his head, and the younger boy listened.

"Oh, she loved the beach. She used to always ask me when I was going to take her and I kept putting it off because I was so busy trying to make money," he exhaled his cigarette slowly. "When she was pregnant with Caleb, she wanted to go the beach before she gained too much weight and I could have taken her, but I just didn't…"

The younger boy scraped his shoes against the pavement. "Why? You loved her, didn't you?"

"I loved her from the moment I saw her," he looked into the younger boys eyes again. "That's how I know exactly how you feel."

Brock stood up and looked down at the older man.

"I care about her, a lot. I mean, I could have just drove by when Marcus was going to hurt her, or I could have gave Gary a high-five when he said he railed her and be like the douche-bag I normally am."

"But you didn't, because you know Misty's a good girl," Brock stood up. "Look, just don't get her attached to you, OK? You lack self control, if things get too serious, you break up with her. I don't care if you have to be the biggest asshole in the history of assholes, you break up with her and you tell her you never want to see her again, OK?"

Brock wanted this old buzz kill out of his head.

"OK. Fine! Can I go home now?"

"Yea, get gone. Mom's gonna worry…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The hotel room was dark, and Brock ran the air conditioner on full blast. The curtains swayed slightly from the air conditioner and Brock lay on his stomach sleeping. He laid out pictures of his wedding, which were slowly starting to fade away with each day. It was working. History was re-writing itself and it was slow and painful for him to watch, so he just slept a lot.

There was light scraping at his door and he woke up with a bit of a start, looking around the dark room. The television was off, the only light in the room came from the small night light over near the sink.

He heard it again, a long with a light meow.

He stood up. "Oh, no way," He opened the door and the little yellow tabby waltzed right in and jumped on top of the television. "I don't think they let little guys like you in here." He flipped on a light and almost fell over from shock by what he saw.

A blond girl with cat ears, and a large fluffy tail sat on his television. She was a beautiful girl, with piercing blue eyes and a jewel in the middle of her forehead. "I let the "little guy" comment slide the first time, Harrison, but you're not getting away with it the second time."

"What the hell?" Brock fell down on his bed. He had to be dreaming. What time was it? 3:30 AM? Oh yes, he was definitely dreaming.

"Don't be alarmed," she said, watching him panic, with a slight smile on her face. "I know exactly why you are here, what you are doing, and who you are."

"Who are you?" Brock was shaking, and all the color had drained from his normally very tanned complexion.

"Oh!" She put her hands to her mouth and laughed a bit. "Silly me. How rude of me. My name is Hideko."

"Great. How did you get in my hotel room?" Brock asked her.

"You let me in, Silly," she said, giggling.

"You disguised yourself as a cat?" He asked. "OK, my wife is dead and I am hallucinating. This is happening. You are not real."

"I am very real," she assured him.

"No, you're not real. Cats don't talk or transform into women…" he shook his head. "I'm going nuts."

"You are very sane, Harrison," she said, watching him pace back and forth. "I am very real, you can even touch me if you like." She offered her a hand and he hesitated before taking it in his own.

She was very real, with such soft hands and the face of an angel.

"See? Now, do you believe me?"

"What's this all about?" Brock asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at her. She gracefully stepped to feet, which was shrouded with a long kimono.

"I had a terrible time getting through to you here," Hideko explained. "They wouldn't even let me go unless I promised to put on a disguise. I've been in charge for over 5,000 years, and yet they still tell me I can't enter this realm unless I have a clever disguise, so I agreed to be an adorable kitty cat. You like?"

"What?"

"Oh, none of that is important right now," Hideko told him, sighing. "First thing is first," she looked at his wedding pictures. "Oh dear, you are running out of time."

"Time for what?" Brock was becoming more and more agitated. Not only was he woken up out of his sleep, but this girl wasn't making any sense.

"To get your wife back, and your children," she said.

"My wife is dead," he said sadly.

"Oh, now, don't get all down in the dumps, Harrison," Hideko laughed and patted him on the head, which he hated. "Misty made it to the other side just fine. I hear her and James Dean have hit it off pretty well."

"Don't joke with me about that!" Brock stood up, angrily storming off away from her.

"I'm not joking, Darling, I'm completely serious," she said, smiling. "She's happy. She misses you and she says not to cry over her."

"So, what are you? Are you dead? A ghost?" He looked back at her.

"Oh, Goodness, No. I'm very much alive," she responded. "See, I know all. I know past, present, future and even after death."

"Y-you're one of them…" Brock backed away from her. "That…that man who I met in the graveyard. He-"

"Oh, yes! Howard Bailey. Oh! He's so despicable. Demons like him should be damned to hell, if you ask my opinion," Hideko folded her arms, and stepped down softly on the carpet.

"D-demon?" He stammered, looking her over once more. She was very tall, with long tanned legs that went on for days. She had the perfect figure of a woman, and she lightly whipped her tail behind her, twitching her ears with every little sound she heard. He wondered if she would think about pouncing him.

"Don't be alarmed, Brock," she reassured him. "Not all demons are evil, you know. We have a strict set of rules, a government and everything. We're not really supposed to interact with humans really…"

"Now," Hideko made a thoughtful noise. "You mustn't have anymore interaction with your younger counter-part. If you keep interfering, Molly is sure to disappear and history will never be the same."

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"Oh, you humans are so simply minded," she huffed irritably. "I always have to spell things out for you, don't I? Do you not remember what year Molly was born?"

"She was born August 2nd, 2014," Brock replied.

"Exactly!" Hideko pointed out. "Gary Oak's Halloween party…You and Misty went upstairs for a good hour or so…If you were to change the events of that night, Molly will be simply gone forever."

"Isn't that the point?" Brock was beginning to feel strangely relaxed around the beautiful woman, with the long tanned legs, the blond hair that went way passed her perfectly shaped behind and large beautiful fox tail.

"Howard Bailey tricked you," Hideko told him. "He told you to go back in time and prevent yourself from being with the woman you love, but I am not a demon of trickery, Harrison. I am here to help you. I just have to figure out how to do it."

"W-what do I do? I'll do anything," he promised her, and realized he was making yet another deal with a demon, but he didn't care. He wanted Misty back, if he could get her, but he was trying not to get his hopes up.

Hideko flicked her ear and sighed. "I'm going to have to think of a plan. I'll remain in this world until my task is done. I'll be in the form of a cat, if you need me, I'll be around, not too far."

She instantly shrank down to a tiny form of a cat and looked up at him.

"Well, are you going to open the door for me or not?" Her voice was suddenly in his head, and he shakily opened the door and let the cat slip outside. Now what? She expected him to sleep?

…

It was nearing the end of September and Misty could no longer ignore the buzz around school about homecoming. Brock had seemed to avoid her again, and she hadn't told Sango or Amber about the kiss they shared after the first week's game a couple weeks ago for fear that they would tell everyone else, or convince her she had made a huge mistake.

She saw him in the hallway, leaning against the locker next to Akina. She felt a bit hurt that he was ignoring her after such an intimate moment for the school slut, but then again, she was warned not to get mixed up with a guy like that.

What hurt even worse were the rumors going around that Brock was dating Akina, and that they were caught having sex in the boy's locker room after cheerleading practice one day. Gary had tried to talk to her several times and apologize for his lie, but Misty wouldn't give him the time of day, but the more she heard the rumors, the more vulnerable she felt.

Eventually, she agreed to meet Gary oak outside the lunchroom on the breezy, cool September afternoon. He was waiting there for her when she arrived, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Hey, Misty," he wanted to apologize immediately. "Look, I am really sorry I said what I said…"

"Why did you do that, Gary?" Misty couldn't even look at him. "Brock thought we slept together and it embarrassed me! I've hardly ever been kissed."

"That isn't what I heard," Gary said, looking at her. "What about your little make out session with Brock right in this very spot two and a half weeks ago?"

Misty's cheeks turned a deep pink. "Did Brock tell you about that?" Anger rose within her.

"No," he responded rather quickly. "Shemar Moore, the receiving end on the team, saw you two when he was headed to his car. He didn't say much to anyone for fear that Akina would get super jealous, but he told me. Honestly, that's why Brock and I aren't really speaking."

"Oh," she couldn't bare to look at him. If Brock's father hadn't come and pulled him off of her, she wondered what else Shemar would have seen.

"And to answer your question, I told Brock we slept together because the whole team would have laughed at me if I told them I took you home," Gary's eyes met hers when she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. It was the wrong thing to do and it won't happen again."

"It's fine," Misty just wanted this conversation over with.

"Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" Gary asked, taking her hand into his.

"I wasn't going to go," Misty told him, then thought ("Well, not if Brock didn't ask me, that is.")

"You have to go!" Gary exclaimed. "You're on the cheerleading team, and one of the prettiest girls there. Everyone is going to expect to see you there. Teachers. The rest of the squad. The football team and most of the student body. You have to go."

"But…I don't have a dress," Misty told him.

"Don't worry about that," Gary pulled out his wallet. "We'll get your dress after school. I got the money covered. So what do you say? Be my date?"

Misty accepted being Gary's date, and wondered if Brock would even ask her to be his date for the rest of the day. Cheerleading practice was that afternoon and she showed up in her uniform and watched Sango reluctantly tolerating Akina by the folded up bleachers in the gymnasium.

Miroku sat in a chair, the twins by his feet on a wrestling mat sticking teething rings in each other's mouths.

Sango's face lit up when she saw Misty and she dashed off towards her. "I'm so glad you are here! Akina's driving me crazy!"

Akina walked over to continue her conversation with Sango and glared at Misty.

"So, are you going to pay attention to routine this time, Misty? Or are you going to pay more attention to my boyfriend's ass on the field?" Akina placed her hand on her hip and Misty wanted to run away and skip practice today.

"W-what?"

Sango glared at Akina and resisted slapping her with a pom-pom.

"Leave Misty alone!" She barked out an order.

"Brock doesn't want you," Akina sneered at the redhead, and rolled her eyes. "He's my boyfriend. We're going to homecoming together! He wants you to stop being so obsessed with him! Go back to your own league, like that pathetic loser, Marcus Cooper!"

"Akina! I said leave Misty alone!" Sango stomped her foot on the hard gymnasium floor. "If you keep it up, I'll have Coach Lyttle kick you right off the squad."

"You can't do that, Sango," Akina turned to her, and Misty felt like just running away and quitting. Her stomach churned with nausea as she felt like such a fool for thinking about Brock day and night for the past two weeks when she wasn't even thinking about her…

"Coach Lyttle said absolutely no bullying of anyone! Especially other squad members! We represent the school. We can't go around being mean to each other!"

"Really?" Akina threw back her head and laughed. "Do we advocate teen pregnancy? Apparently, we do, seeing as you are still on the team."

Sango pushed her down, and Akina cracked her head on the folded bleacher. Miroku immediately turned his head and saw the mess of Orange and White pom-poms flailing in the air.

"Sango!" Miroku called out, echoing through the gym. His daughters began to cry and he immediately tried to comfort them, while trying to break up with fight. He exchanged a look with Misty as if to ask for help.

Misty panicked and was about to rush off to find Coach Lyttle when she saw him walk in.

"Hey, hey! Girls! Girls!" He called out, blowing his whistle. They still didn't stop. "Girls!"

He yelled louder, and his only response was Sango getting thrown against the bleachers this time. She dizzily looked up and saw Coach Lyttle. Akina lunged forward at her and Sango pushed her back.

"Noriko! Richardson! Stop it! Now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and they finally stopped, red in the face. The plastic strings of their pom-poms had been ripped out, along with some hair.

"Sango, I expected a lot more out of you!" Coach Lyttle said, shaking his head.

"But she-"

"I don't care what she, or anyone else did!" He yelled at her, and she looked over at Miroku who was unsuccessfully trying to quiet the twins who were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"I will not have my team beating each other up!" He looked around the rest of them. Amber offered to try and calm one of their daughters, Akira, down, who was reaching out for Sango. Hitomi screamed just as loud and clung to her father.

"Can I-"

"Please!" Coach Lyttle covered his ears and directed Sango over to her children to calm them down. Sango rushed over and scooped up Hitomi who was choking and crying so hard she could hardly breath. Miroku searched through the baby bag for a rattle or anything to calm her down. Akira also reached for Sango and Amber handed her over.

Akina looked at Coach Lyttle and followed him over the other side of the gym.

"I can be the new captain!"

"I am not happy with you, either, Akina!" He told her, sitting down at a table and opening a binder. 'Besides, I'm not kicking anyone off the squad, so hang that idea up. Misty, come on over and get in position."

Misty realized she was standing over on the other side of the gym. She had been in shock over the past few minutes from the fight and from the hurtful things Akira had told her. So what? That kiss meant nothing to Brock? Was it just a cheap thrill for him?

She got into her usual position and Sango soon joined them as soon as the twins were calmly sitting in Miroku's lap, each with a pacifier in their mouth and watching the girls practice their flips and jumps.

"The homecoming game is this weekend," Coach Lyttle said. "As you know, we have the game on Friday night and we immediately follow the dance on Saturday night. I hope to see all of you at the dance on Saturday, and please, please, no fighting at either of the events." He eyed Sango and Akina.

"You all have a nice day. I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said, and the girls stood up and exited the gym.

Miroku handed Hitomi off to Sango and picked up a pacifier that Akira had thrown to the ground. He wiped it off on his shirt and popped it back into her mouth, much to Sango's disgust.

"Sango," Misty said, looking over at her. "Thanks for taking up for me. I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

"No, you didn't get me into trouble." Sango reassured her with a smile. "Akina just really pissed me off. She acts like she's better than me because she sleeps with every guy on the football team and doesn't get pregnant and I happened to get pregnant by my boyfriend who I have been with for almost two years now."

"Is she really dating Brock?"

"For now," Miroku spoke up, rolling his eyes. "If they even make it to the homecoming dance together, I'll shit a cow. They are both sluts. Brock is my bro, but he is a slut."

Misty thought about when he kissed her and how good he felt. His touch. His tongue. His heat. She had never felt anything like that before.

"You're going with Gary, right?" Amber asked, beaming at her from beside Sango. Misty nodded.

"I'm glad you two made up," Amber said, cheerfully. "Gary really likes you, a lot, Misty. I have Algebra with him and all he did was talk about you the entire period!"

Misty blushed. "Really?"

Amber nodded her head emphatically.

Why was she even hurt or jealous over Brock? Gary Oak was popular, goodlooking, a great kisser, and was just as good as a football player as Brock was. He was also sweeter and not as much of a whore as Brock Harrison made himself out to be. This weekend she was going to completely forget about Brock Harrison and his charming smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the night of homecoming. Gary had paid for absolutely everything. The dress. Her hair. Her shoes. Misty felt like a made up redheaded Barbie doll by the time her sisters put the finishing touches on her outfit by slipping a super shiny light-catching necklace around her neck. Her hair was piled on top of her head elegantly and a few pieces of red hair framed her pretty face.

She wore a long, figure-hugging, sleeveless pale pink gown with a bowl accentuated her waist. The earrings she wore, which she borrowed from Daisy matched the necklace she wore and the 5 strand bracelet she wore on her right wrist.

"Gary's going to drop dead when he sees you!" Her sister, Lilly, giggled excitedly.

"You really think so?" She asked, looking up at them.

"Oh, like, you're gorgeous!" Daisy said, finishing up her eyeliner a little.

Violet clasped her hands together.

"He's here! We have to get pictures of you two together before you go!" She said, booting up her camera.

Gary knocked on the door and Daisy answered. Gary stood there in a nice suit holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh come in!" She said, smiling and offered him in. He took one look at Misty and almost dropped the flowers. He caught them quickly and played it off, smiling nervously.

"For you," he said, handing them to her.

She took them, thankfully and sniffed them. "Thank you."

"I'll totally put these in some water!" Lilly chimed and ran to the kitchen to fetch a vase.

"Alright!" Violet said, pointing the camera towards them. "Like, Smile and say cheese…or whatever!"

She snapped a few pictures, even one of them sharing a kiss, and Lilly placed the roses on the dining room table.

"I'll put these in your room tonight!" Lilly promised. "Have a good time, little sister!"

Misty waved at the three of them and Gary helped her into his Mustang and they made their way down to road.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" She asked.

"Texas Steakhouse," Gary replied. "We're meeting up at Brock's house for more pictures before we go though. Sango and Miroku are already there and Amber and Nelly are on the way."

Misty's heart sank in her chest, but she didn't say a word.

"Oh, that's cool," she said, simply.

Brock's house was everything she had imagined it would be. It wasn't outlandish, but it was pretty big. She saw a little boy and a little girl outside on the porch, and a tinier boy in the yard, picking his nose as he watched Gary's park his Mustang behind Brock's corvette.

The door opened and a pretty brown-haired woman stepped out, a dishrag in her hands.

"Oh, Brock, Dear. You're friends are here," she said, looking back into the house. "A pretty redhead and the boy you play football with."

Brock was drinking out of a plastic Dumbo cup he had gotten years ago from McDonald's and he almost choked. Misty was here.

They met outside on the front porch and Lola instructed Forest to move all the toys out of the way of the picture. Akina wrapped her arms around Brock and smiled dramatically for the camera. Brock gave his usual smile for every shot, except for the shot where Akina forcibly kissed him just as his mother snapped the picture.

"Now, all the girls!" Lola said, excitedly. Sango, Amber, Akina and Misty all stood awkwardly next to each other. Brock lit a cigarette and Lola looked at him.

"Put that out. I don't want you smoking cigarettes in your homecoming pictures," she told him, and he rolled his eyes and snuffed it out, slipping a burned cigarette back in his pack and straightening his coat.

Akina laughed and kissed him again.

"You can smoke all you want later when we get that room together tonight," she giggled disgustingly girlishly and Misty felt sick to her stomach as another flash went off and Lola smiled.

"Now, I want individuals of the couples," she said, and Brock sighed.

"Brock, you and Akina first," she instructed them and snapped a picture. "Oh, Honey, do open your eyes a bit more, Brock. One more time!"

A flash went off and Lola smiled. "OK, Sango and Miroku, you stand there now. Put your arms around her waist…"

"Ow!" Miroku shouted because Sango stepped on his foot.

"Sorry," she apologized and they both smiled for the camera.

"Amber and Nelly," she said. "Nelly, you stand behind Amber and you both face me."

Nelly awkwardly did this and Amber smiled as Lola took a quick picture.

"Ok, now," Lola looked at Misty. "You are a pretty little thing. You are Gary's date? I don't believe I caught your name."

"My name is Misty," she responded shyly with a smile.

"I'm Lola. Brock's mother. Nice to meet you. You look absolutely stunning!" Lola complimented her. "OK, now you and Gary stand right there. Gary put your arms around her waist and smile."

Brock watched them, his leg twitching the entire time. He wanted to just get to the restaurant and eat already and not watch Gary touching her like that. It bothered him immensely and he couldn't even smoke.

Lola turned off her camera and smiled. "I have to get started on dinner. You guys have a wonderful night!" She waved at them, but caught Sango by the hand before she left.

"Sango, can I ask you a question?"

Miroku waited for her by the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Of course, Mrs. Harrison," she said. "What is it?"

"Did my son suffer one too many concussions?" Lola asked, her face was completely serious.

"Well, he did have that one back in the-"

"It's just," Lola cut her off, sighing. "I wish he would date a nice, decent, pretty girl like that Misty girl. She would be so good for Brock, but he always goes for these loose girls like Akina! Oh, if that boy isn't his father's son…Flint always went for the easy ones…until he met me of course!"

Sango smiled and shrugged. "Brock's a mystery to us all, Mrs. Harrison."

"I don't want to keep you from your prince charming," Lola said, kissing her cheek. "You let me know if you need a baby-sitter, sometime. We are happy to do it!"

"Will do, Mrs. Harrison," Sango promised, hurrying towards Miroku. "Bye!"

…

They made it to their dinner reservations just in time. They sat at a long table. Miroku made it a point to sit in between Sango and Akina. Her was caught in the middle of the two of them and he hoped he's survive his meal.

Misty sat on the other side of Sango, next to Gary and Amber and Nelly sat directly across from Brock and Akina. The waitress came by and took their drink orders. Miroku nudged Sango to pull out her phone and sent her a quick text message: "Brock's becoming irritated with Akina."

Sango looked over and almost laughed at the scene. Brock was trying to enjoy his soda but Akina wouldn't stop putting her hands all over him or kissing his neck. Normally, he loved it, but he really was quite thirsty and hungry and he was irritated at the fact that Misty was sitting down just a few seats away from him with Gary Oak.

Akina was dressed in a bright yellow dress with a slit straight up to her hip. She was too overly sexy. She couldn't be the kind of sexy Misty was. She didn't have to show too much of herself to get his attention, even now, he caught glimpses of her as she and Gary looked over the menu together, deciding what to order.

They exchanged a kiss and Brock forced himself to tune out of the conversation and focus back on Akina talking about the one, itty, bitty, barely-there pimple she had just below her hairline.

"Do you see it? It just popped up this morning. I've tried everything. Toothpaste, cream, alcohol, peroxide, nothing is working!" She said, looking at her menu. "Should I get the caeser salad or the house salad baby? I'm trying to watch my figure!"

Brock sighed. "I don't know. I'm getting this big ass steak because I am about to starve to death!"

The waiter came by and took Amber and Nelly's order first. Amber noticed as well that Brock was becoming annoyed with Akina and she wondered if tonight would go out without any drama. The chances weren't looking good.

The waiter then took Misty and Gary's order and Brock was quite impressed that the girl actually ordered a decent meal. A double cheeseburger and fries. Classic. He smiled a little and heard Gary order the biggest steak they had.

Sango didn't hesitate to order a steak either and Miroku opted out for chicken fingers and mac and cheese like he usually did. Then the waiter looked to him and, like a gentlemen, he let Akira order her caeser salad with light dressing and croutons. He ordered a large steak with French fries and asked for a refill on his soda.

Within 20 minutes they were all enjoying their dinner. Miroku talked with Nelly about the epic play that won them the game the night before and Gary chimed in with a comment on how crappy their rival team played last night.

Misty tried to ignore the conversation whenever Brock would talk. She felt Gary's hand on her leg through the silk of her dress and she looked over at him and he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful tonight. I feel like the luckiest guy that's going to be at this dance," he kissed her and she blushed.

"Thanks, Gary."

Brock heard what he said and suddenly became very quiet. Sango refused to even acknowledge that Akina was present, and Amber was managing to somehow keep up two different conversations with each of the girls.

Misty and Sango would talk to each other of course, but Akina would immediately stop talking if Sango said something, and would just simply smirk over at Misty and grab Brock's hand if she found that the redhead was paying attention to their conversation.

Brock, Nelly, Miroku and Gary all paid their bills and left a couple dollars in a tip before the stood up and headed out to their cars.

They arrived at the school just as the dance was beginning. Their were plenty of couples out in the hallway, some staring lovingly into each other's eyes and some fighting and already having drama for one reason or the other.

"Hey, Yo, Harrison!" A voice cheered from down the hall. Misty almost jumped at the loud sound. It was Shemar Moore and his date Layla West.

"Hey, Shemar!" He said, smiling. They exchanged a high five. "Hey Layla. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you," said Layla.

"Who is that girl with Gary?" Shemar asked. "Isn't that the girl you were-"

"Yea…but…we didn't work out. I'm here with Akina…" he shrugged, not wanting to bring up Misty. It already felt like an irritating mosquito bite nagging at him that he let Gary take her to the dance tonight when he could have just been a man and asked her. She would have definitely said yes.

"Good luck with that," Shemar said, shaking his head. "C'mon Layla, let's go grab some punch before the dance starts." he said, leading his girlfriend into the gymnasium, which was dark and laser lights danced across the walls and polished floor.

Sango was on the phone with Mushin, instructing him exactly how to get the girls to fall asleep while Miroku waited for her get off the phone. He was dying for the chocolate covered pretzels they had.

Gary led Misty into the gym and got her a glass of punch and fed her one of the pretzels as they watched the gym fill up with couples. Most of them just stood around talking. No one really danced at these things in the first hour. Not until everyone else had arrived and the place just got overcrowded. It was the same every year.

Brock really only went for a social status. He didn't enjoy this things. Actually, none of the guys on the team enjoyed homecoming or prom. They only went to please the girl they were with in hopes that it would be a wonderful payback to them later in the night.

Brock knew he was already going to have sex with Akina, but his issue was, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. The whole school already thought they had done something in the locker room, but they were just making out in there. He didn't actually do anything with her, because he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

Misty watched as Brock and Akina walked into the gym together. They chatted with Amber and Nelly for a while, and then she watched Sango and Miroku enter the gym, arguing over something. Miroku went straight for the pretzels.

Then, Misty's heart jumped.

Marcus Cooper came strutting into the door. Misty clutched onto Gary's arm.

He spotted her from across the darkened room and his eyes locked with Gary's. He kissed her hand.

"Don't worry, Babe. I'll keep you safe," Gary promised her. A popular, catchy Hip-hop song came on and Gary smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said, and he took her hand and led her out on the dance floor where she saw Shemar and Layla dancing together. She started to feel more comfortable as they blended into the crowd. She didn't see Marcus anywhere and she assumed he was probably dateless. Why would you come to a homecoming dance dateless?

Brock had spotted him too and he kept his eye on him.

The music scene changed when Luke Bryan's "Drunk on you" came on.

"I love this song!" Akina shouted out and grabbed Brock and dragged him out on the dance floor, just like she had done with almost every other song that came on out over the speakers.

Brock danced with her and looked over at Miroku and Sango which had both noticed his annoyance with his date. Miroku smiled at Sango and kissed her.

"Did you run for homecoming queen this year?"

"No," she said. "I might be head cheerleader, but I'm not really liked too much by most of the school since I got pregnant at 16 years old."

"Ah, don't worry about them," Miroku waved his hand. "You're still my queen."

DJ Neyo was the guy running the music and after a few more hip-hop and pop songs, his voice came over the mic. "How are yall doing tonight?"

Everyone cheered and his voice boomed out through the gym once again.

"I hope you all are enjoying your homecoming dance for 2013! Class of 2014 graduating this summer! Seniors make some noise!"

Akina held Brock's hand up and cheered.

"And what a fantastic win the football team scored last night at the game! Alright! This year is a very unique year. Because we only have one nominee for homecoming queen this year, and that is Miss Akina Richardson, everyone give it up for her."

Sango simply rolled her eyes.

"We are going to do things a little different. I want each and every one of you to come up to the DJ booth and write down the name of the girl you want to become homecoming queen this year. Unlike other years, this girl does not have to be a senior or a junior. She can be in any grade whatsoever." Neyo said. "She must be a student at this school, though. So the nominee can not be your date if she does not attend this school. That is the only rules, OK, guys? So please, within the next two hours, come up and put your votes in. We have little slips of paper and this box right here. You guys are a great, fun crowd and we're going to continue with the music!"

Sango looked at Miroku. "See, I didn't run…because I knew Akina would automatically win since she gives blowjobs out for votes."

"Hey, she's not getting anywhere near my dick," Miroku reminded her. "Want me to put your name in, Honey?"

Sango shook her head. "No. If I'm going to put any name in that box I'm going to put in someone that will win against Akina and who deserves the title. Like…" She thought for a minute. "Misty."

Miroku nodded his head. "I don't know if people really know Misty though. She's new and so quiet…"

"True, but she's pretty and she's nice and very smart. I'll spread the word around to put her name in the box and get her the votes. I want to stick it to Akina and show her nobody likes a bossy bitch!" She sneered over at Akina who was expecting her and Brock to be named homecoming king and queen.

Miroku laughed. "That's a great idea, Honey, but do you really think it's a good idea for another girl to win homecoming queen against Akina? We all know Brock is going to win homecoming king. He's running against Omarion Grandberry. Omarion's a cool guy and the best on the basketball team, but Brock's got way more votes already in the bag! Especially from the girls."

"So what if Brock wins king? I don't care who wins king. I just don't want Akina to win queen!" Sango told him.

"Whoever is the king and queen share a dance together at the end of the night…" Miroku reminded her. "Remember last year, you had to dance with Brock because I barely lost out to him?"

Sango remembered that. Miroku didn't mind losing to Brock because he knew Brock would never try anything with Sango, even though he had joked about it in passing a few times. The truth was he trusted Sango more than he did Brock though.

"I still think we should nominate Misty. She has a real shot at winning it," she told him. "I think it will make her feel more welcome to this school, too."

"Don't you think it will make her crush on Brock even more severe?" Miroku was reminding her of too many things she didn't think about it.

"I think her crush on Brock is over," she said, looking over at her and Gary, who were kissing in the middle of the crowd. "C'mon, let's go put her name in. I'll tell everyone else to do the same."

Misty and Gary went up just behind Sango and Miroku and Misty slipped Amber's name into the box. Gary saw it and frowned a little as he pulled a piece of paper out and took the pen.

"Why didn't you nominate yourself?" he questioned.

"Oh, I don't have a shot at winning homecoming queen," she said, absently taking note that Brock's name was under the nominees for homecoming king. She pictured for a quick moment in her head what it would be like if she did have a chance at becoming homecoming queen.

Then she would have a dance with him…

Gary smiled and began to write her name down. "I'm putting you in."

"No, don't. Nobody will vote for me."

"I will," Gary said, taking her hand and leading her back out onto the floor. "Sango and Miroku will vote for you. So will Amber and Nelly. Shemar thinks your cute, so he'll definitely vote for you. The only reason Akina is popular is because she gives more rides than the city bus."

Misty laughed a little at that statement and tried not to picture her and Brock together.

Brock waited until Akina announced she had to go the bathroom. He was a little nervous as she walked towards the girl's bathroom because he had just seen Sango go in there with Misty and Amber a few minutes before.

He walked up to the DJ booth and took a piece of paper, which was running low by now, and the pen and thought for a moment. Akina had made him promise he would put in her friend Hayden as his nominee, but he decided he wanted to try and stick it to Gary Oak, and he wrote down Misty's name instead and slipped it into the box.

Neyo put on a slow song and nodded at him.

Inside the bathroom, Akina was met with horrible news.

Misty was fixing her make up, while Sango was readjusting her dress after taking a pee. The punch seemed to go right through her. Amber was fixing her earrings.

"You mean I'm nominated?" Misty asked, her stomach dropped. What would happen if she won?

Sango nodded, not seeing that Akina had entered the bathroom. Girls were going in and out of the bathroom, hurrying back to their dates.

"I had everyone in the school put you in the ballot," Sango told her. "I thought you were the best candidate. I didn't run this year because people have shunned me and Amber didn't want to run."

"You know I am not going to win," Misty informed her.

"Why not?" Amber asked. "You're pretty. You're sweet. I've noticed almost every guy in there, except for Miroku and Nelly, of course, has noticed you tonight. Shemar has been looking at you hardcore. Layla had to slap him a few times."

Misty wondered if Amber was just trying to make her feel better. Then she wondered if Brock had noticed her. She had seen him looking a few times, and she wondered what his vote was for the replacement nominee. Probably Hayden or Sango, she thought.

Sango smiled at her appearance and checked her phone. She had a text from Mushin telling her that the girls had fallen asleep quite easily and she felt a bit more relaxed. Akina made her presence known then.

"You? Run for homecoming queen?" Akina laughed and looked at her make up in the mirror.

"As if you have a chance at beating me. Brock's going to be king and I'll be damned if I let a loser like you even think about having a dance with my man!" Akina powered her face and smiled over at Sango.

"Why didn't you run? You are, after all, the former homecoming queen. You won fair and square against me last year," Akina prodded at her. "Nobody wants to vote for the pregnant girl, I guess."

Sango clenched her fist and Amber spoke up.

"Akina, just leave us alone. I'm pretty sure Brock is out there waiting on you."

"Better hurry up and go check on him before he slips his dick into the next slut who crosses his path," Sango knew that would get to her, and Akina turned away from them and sauntered out of the bathroom.

Misty packed up her make up and decided it was time to go back out there. When they met up with their dates, Neyo just put on "Are you with me?" By Easton Corbin.

"It's time to grab your girl real close and hold her tight," Neyo announced. "Tell those pretty ladies how you really feel about them, guys!"

Brock almost laughed at that as he held Akina close to him. If he told her how he really felt, she would probably knee him in his family jewels. He watched Gary pull Misty close to him and nuzzle in her hair, which was beginning to fall just a tad.

She still looked sensational to him.

Nelly pulled Amber in a warm hug and she put her head on his chest. They had been dating for about three months and Amber had developed really strong feelings for him, but hadn't told him yet, after many nights of discussing her feelings with Sango and Misty, she had decided it was best if he told her how he felt first.

"Amber," she heard him whisper.

"Yes, Nelly?" She looked up at him.

"I've fallen in love with you," he said softly, over the music, and then he kissed her.

Brock listened to the words of the song and realized he wasn't thinking about the girl he held in his arms.

_I wanna fly so high that I'll never come down. _

_I wanna love so hard it could rip my heart out. _

_I wanna get so lost, that I'll never be found. _

_Are you with me? Are you with me?_

He was thinking about the girl all the way across the floor, wrapped up in Gary's arms. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for what seemed to be forever. She rested her chin on Gary's shoulder and her stared at her from above Akina's head.

_We can chase the wild dreams. _

_Live like crazy. Love me, Baby. _

_Come on, Come on, Come on. _

_Just throw your arms around me._

_We can run like we won't run out of time. _

_Are you with me?_

Neither of them had realized the song ended until they were snapped out of it by a fast paced techno sounding song and Neyo's voice boomed out over the speakers.

"Alright! It's almost that time to start voting for your Homecoming king and queen!" He announced and the music came to a considerably lower level. "It is 10:15 and that means it is time to announce your official nominees for your 2013 Homecoming King and Homecoming Queen! Voting will begin immediately. If you go and see Mr. McKnight at the table by the refreshments, he will take your vote. You must cast one vote for King and one vote for Queen."

Misty was nervous. What if she was picked to run against Akina for Queen? She suddenly felt very nauseous again and she looked over at Brock who was standing beside her, holding her hand. He glanced Misty's way and she quickly turned away, and felt Gary clutch her hand.

"Alright, your nominees for Homecoming King are…Omarion Grandberry and Brock Harrison," Neyo said into the microphone and everyone cheered.

"And your two lovely ladies running for Homecoming Queen are…Akina Richardson and Misty Waterflower," he announced and everyone cheered.

Akina smirked over at Misty. She knew she and Brock had won King and Queen, because she wasn't running against the head cheerleader, Sango this year. Misty was a nobody. She was just a girl who could happen to do a backflip and got on the squad.

Neyo played a few more songs as everyone cast their vote. One for King and one for Queen. Sango happily slipped her ballots in, but didn't tell Brock she voted for Omarion instead. She just felt like Brock needed to know he wasn't always gong to win and he wasn't God's gift to women.

Marcus cast his ballot and stood back in the corner, watching Misty as she danced with Gary after they both cast their ballots. He didn't notice the two dark figures down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hideko flattened her ears on top of her head.

"That Marcus Cooper even gives me the creeps," she whispered to the more mature Brock who was huddled down next to her. "And trust me, that is saying something. Coming from a place where you have demons like Howard Bailey…when a human gives me the creeps, they _really_ give me the creeps."

"I remember this night," Brock said, itching for a cigarette. He was nervous they'd be caught. How was he going to explain hiding out in a hallway in the middle of a high school homecoming with a weird looking half fox girl?

"You should remember this night," Hideko said, smiling. "This is the night you changed for the better."

"So, what's the plan? What do I have to do to get my family back?" Brock looked at her.

"Well, Harrison, it won't be easy," she admitted to him. "And you aren't going to like what I'm going to tell you."

He looked at her, his heart sinking for a moment. "I'll do anything."

"The only way to keep Misty alive and still have your life with her is to kill the one person who killed her…Marcus is your target," she told him, watching as Marcus continued to watch Misty.

"I have to kill Marcus?" Brock stared at her. "I could go to jail. I-I'm a doctor. I don't take lives, I save them."

"Look, I know it's going to be hard, but it's the only way for you to live your life out with Misty. Harrison, do you ever think about your little girl?"

"Molly? Every single day," he told her, but the blond shook her head and flicked her ear as if she was annoyed.

"Not Molly, Harrison. Your other little girl," Hideko reminded him of his unborn daughter.

He felt his mouth go dry. "Y-Yes," he stammered, feeling a tear come to his eye.

"Her life was taken by this monster of a man. Marcus and Howard worked together to take your wife and your unborn child's life right in front of Caleb's eyes," Hideko reminded him. "You can't just let that go!"

Feeling his blood boil and watched as Marcus turned around and headed down the hall.

Brock started to panic and Hideko quickly turned herself into a cat. "Hold still," she told him telepathically, and she put a barrier around him that made him invisible.

The yellow tabby wondered the halls aimlessly and tried to look like a clueless cat. She ran into Mrs. Knowles, the Home Economics teacher who was about to ask Marcus what he was going out in the hallway and not in the gym, until she was surprised to see a cat in the hallway.

"Well hi there, Girl," she said sweetly, petting the cat and smiling at the way it responded lovingly. "How did you get in here? Who do you belong to?"

Brock watched from behind the shield, hoping her truly was invisible. He had always liked Mrs. Knowles and aced her class easily. He watched Hideko play the overly loving cat role way to well and then he watched Mrs. Knowles lead Marcus back into the gym.

Hideko paced back in forth in front of Brock for a while, swishing her tail back and forth, guarding him and then sitting beside him, still as a small yellow tabby.

Brock looked down at her. "They are almost getting ready to announce who the king and queen is…Can you make me to where I won't be seen? I want to see Misty in that dress again…"

Hideko sighed. "Oh, alright, but you owe me a can of tuna or something. This spell to make you invisible isn't exactly easy." She concentrated for a minute and Brock looked down at his feet, which weren't there.

"I can only hold this spell for a while, so make it quick," she informed him and watched him walk down the hallway and peer into the gymnasium.

He saw Misty standing with Gary Oak in the crowd of people as they looked up to Neyo who had an envelope in his hand. "Let me just say a big congratulations to Sango Noriko and Brock Harrison for winning homecoming King and Queen last year. Good luck to you again, this year, Brock."

Everyone cheered and clapped and Neyo opened the envelope.

"This year's Homecoming King is…Brock Harrison!" He announced. Everyone cheered and clapped by nobody was surprised. Brock smiled and waved at everyone and looked down at Akina who looked all by ready to run up on stage with Brock and take her crown as Queen and share her dance with him.

"And this years lovely Homecoming Queen is…" he looked out over the crowd. Akina was already half way up to the stage and was smiling at Brock, excitedly. Neyo grinned and his eyes locked with Misty's who didn't look prepared at all.

"Misty Waterflower!"

Akina almost fell over her own feet as she watched Misty, who was paralyzed with shock slowly come up to the stage. "I won?"

Gary nodded his head. "You won, Beautiful. Go get your crown!"

Sango cheered and jumped up and down along with Amber.

Misty stood beside Brock on the stage and he flashed her a smile. She wondered if he was at all disappointed about Akina not being his queen. She was shocked when she felt his hand on the small of her back and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Congratulations, Sweetheart."

She blushed and smiled at him.

"Give it up for your Homecoming King and Queen and as tradition holds, they will know share a dance together as King and Queen," Neyo said, smiling. "Here is 'I Cross My Heart' by George Strait!"

Gary looked slightly uncomfortable watching the two of them dance, a little awkwardly at first, but she seemed to melt into him after a little while. Akina was seething mad by the wall and Sango happily danced with Miroku just a few feet away.

They didn't look away from each other and Misty seemed to forget that the entire school was watching them. Brock stared into her eyes and stroked her hair.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, pushing a strand from her eyes. "Has Gary told you that?"

"Only about 100 times," she told him.

"Good. As long as you know that," his mouth was so suddenly so dry it felt like someone had stuffed cotton into it. The song was almost over and Akina was grateful for that. She hated seeing the way he was looking at her. It was like nobody else even existed!

But what he did next really set her off.

He leaned in and kissed her, and pulled her close to him. Everyone had stopped dancing. Gary's mouth fell open and he wasn't sure to be enraged or in shock. Sango stepped on Miroku's foot and watched, shocked at what she was seeing. Of course, this was typical of Brock, but she didn't expect him to do it in front of the entire school.

Amber spotted Marcus Cooper in the corner just seething and she hoped he wouldn't do anything crazy.

Neyo cleared his throat. "OK, So…"

Misty realized what she was doing and where she was at, at the sound of Neyo's voice and the change of song. They pulled away from each other and she looked down at Gary who had his arms folded and Akina was fighting Miroku off to run up on stage and stop what was happening.

Brock just simply smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, let's ditch this place." He waved goodbye to everyone from the stage and Misty's leg felt stiff, but he led her hesitantly off the stage and off into the shadows of the hallway.

"Brock, where are we going?" She asked him. He answered her by pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. Her knees felt weak and she kissed him back, enjoying it more and more by the second.

He moved from her mouth to her neck, and she closed her eyes.

"W-what about Akina?" She asked, expecting the girl to come around the corner and bash her in the head with her high-heeled shoe or something.

"I'm not worried about Akina…and you shouldn't be either," he whispered softly into her skin and she felt his hands all over her. He felt so damn good.

"Y-you shouldn't cheat on her, Brock," she told him, still not believing this was happening to her. He felt entirely too much like heaven to be real. His kisses, his scent, his touch…it all sent a fire blazing through her veins.

"It's not cheating when I kissed you in front of the entire school," he reminded her, smoothly. "You are not going to be able to resist me for long. I can see it in your eyes."

She stared back at him, her back pressed against the wall.

"I-I'm not ready for…that…yet…" she was lying. She wanted to know what it was like so bad. She was so curious after hearing Sango and Amber talk about sex like it was better than Ben and Jerry's triple chocolate chunk ice cream.

"I can wait…" he said, realizing he might have been coming on a little too strong. He could feel someone watching him and he backed away from her, knowing it was probably that weird old guy he apparently turns into later in life.

Misty reached out and grabbed him by his tie and pulled her to him, kissing him again.

Hideko nervously ticked her tail back and forth. Her spell was about ready to wear off and Brock was just standing in the hallway like a dumbass watching those two go at it like some kind of pervert.

"Get back here!" She warned him through his mind, sternly.

He backed up to her and sat in the dark corner and she finally could stop concentrating.

"Should I…stop that?"

"No!" Hideko shook her head. "You need to stop focusing so much on you and Misty and start focusing on Marcus. Let history take it's natural course. Everything is still on schedule. Things are looking quite good for Molly. Now if we can just get rid of Marcus, things will start looking up for Misty as well."

Brock followed the yellow tabby outside the school and into the cool night air, where she transformed back into her more human form.

"Shapeshifting is hardwork," Hideko panted slightly and shook his head. "OK, Harrison, now listen carefully. Your unborn daughter, the one Misty was pregnant with when she died, she didn't have a name, correct?"

"We never named her," Brock responded darkly. "Misty and I couldn't agree on a name for her. She liked Fiona and I liked Madeline."

"Babies who die before they are born and whose parents never name them are the easiest victim for my evil counterparts such a Howard Bailey," every time she said the name, Brock could hear the hatred in her voice. "Misty's soul is trying very hard to protect this baby, but it's draining her energy every single day. Howard wants to feed off the baby's energy and keep me from coming to help you. In our world there is a struggle of power."

"When there is a rogue demon such as Howard, they go against us who try and do good with our powers. He is working as we speak right now to prevent us from killing Marcus Cooper and he's stealing all of Misty's energy and your daughter's energy. We have to figure out a way to kill Marcus without you or your younger self getting in trouble for it and we can't wait too long for it. We just have to think…"

…

Monday morning was very different for Misty. Her Sunday had been spent most of the day texting Brock while he worked his double Sunday shift at Mad about Moo. His manager wondered what girl had him so distracted that he got most of his orders wrong.

This morning was different in a good way, though. Brock had gotten up extra early to pick her up for school so she didn't have to ride the bus. They pulled into the parking lot and the girls looked at her with jealousy, but respect. They didn't taunt her about anything as she walked towards the school with Brock and now it was her turn to turn up her nose at Akina as she walked by with Brock's arm draped over her shoulder.

The whole school was buzzing about how Akina and Gary were dumped.

Brock wasn't even sure if he should have followed his heart in this situation. If it was going to get the sweet girl killed, maybe he should have thought with his brain and not his heart or his pants for a change, but it felt so right he couldn't help it. Everything else felt unnatural for him.

Besides, the crazy old guy didn't say anything to him about kissing her in the hallway after they were announced King and Queen. Maybe he had disappeared, or given up.

Akina was still crying, standing with Hayden and Layla by the trophy case Monday morning. They were offering their condolences for getting dumped in such a humiliating and very memorable way, but it made Misty smile to see that mean girl get a taste of her medicine.

Brock walked her to her first period class and kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch, OK, babe?"

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch!" She kissed him again and he walked away from her.

He saw Hayden and Layla crowded around Akina and he overheard them talking.

"You know he's nothing but a player, Akina," Lyla reminded him. "So what if he's all the sudden all over Misty? He'd probably still be up for a quicky in the parking lot."

Hayden nodded. "The school pervert is dating little miss goody two-shoes virgin Homecoming Queen? Please! Like that will last a minute."

Akina looked at the two of them. They had a point.

Brock sauntered up to them, one strap of his book bag on his shoulder and smiled. "Hello Ladies."

Akina didn't even wanna look at him, but Hayden wanted to prove my point.

"Hey Sexy," Hayden said, pulling her top down so he cleavage was showing more. "Nice game you played Friday night."

"Thanks," he said, looking down the hallway. Why was Miroku always late for school? He really needed him to be here right now so he could get away from these girls.

"Watching you play got me all hot," she said, rubbing his shoulder. "Ditch your girlfriend and come out to your car during lunch and I'll release all your tension…" she smiled up at him and he smiled back and leaned down close to her.

"You wish I'd ditch Misty for you," he said in a deep, smooth voice. Hayden looked back at him in shock, buttoning back up her shirt at the top. "Keep dreaming Blondie."

Akina was surprised and stood up, facing him. He looked down at her, thoroughly annoyed.

"What about me, Brock? You know how good I can be…with my…oral reports…" she rubbed his shoulders and he grabbed her wrist and pulled off of him. She looked at him, and backed away, feeling extremely hurt.

"Don't touch me, Akina," he said. "I am tired of these women around here thinking I am some kind of…over-sexed anti-christ! I met a good girl. She's pretty and she's smart and she's a good girl and if you think I'm gonna pass that up for one of your skanks, you are sadly mistaken!"

Layla cleared her throat and picked up her bag. Akina and Hayden looked at each other and felt like crying together. They watched Brock wait across the hall for Miroku.

Miroku walked up and the two of them walked down the hall together.

"So, how did things go with Misty?" Miroku asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The twins kept him up all night long because they had fevers. Sango didn't come to school because she wanted to stay home and watch them.

"Wonderful. I wish I could have spent yesterday with her but I had to pull a double," Brock said.

"Did you…you know…"

"Actually," Brock opened his locker and pulled his science book out. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you….but I didn't, honestly."

Miroku laughed and slapped him on the back. "You didn't? Seriously? Brock, I've known you since the 6th grade. You have never let a pretty girl cross your path without trying to get into her pants."

"I didn't say I didn't try," Brock said, smiling. "I tried and she said she wasn't ready. So, I'm chilling out on her for a while and I am perfectly cool with that. I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Wow, I've never seen you like this," Miroku said, surprised. The two of them walked down the hall together and met Nelly in front of their first period.

Mr. McKnight walked in, took roll and instructed them to open their books to page 89 and take notes on their vocabulary words. Nelly scooted up behind them, his book opened on his desk.

"Hey Mr. Homecoming King!" Nelly whispered smiling. "How did things go with the Queen Saturday night?"

"We went and grabbed a late dinner and then I took her home," Brock told him.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Brock says he's "turning over a new leaf"

Nelly almost laughed out loud, and he spotted Mr. McKnight giving him a look from his desk at the front of the room as he graded last week's test.

"I really am," Brock told Nelly. "I really like this girl."

Marcus Cooper could overhear them as he wrote his vocabulary words down feverishly in messy scribbles. The more he heard the boys talking, the harder he pressed his pencil down until the tip of it snapped off.

Miroku watched as he got up and sharpened his pencil, sat down, and began to write again, this time erasing with such force he actually tore the paper. He crumbled the paper up and looked back at Brock.

"You will NEVER love her like I did!" He shouted, and Mr. McKnight stood up.

"Cooper! No shouting in my classroom. Hallway now!"

Marcus hesitated but Mr. McKnight pointed to the door yet again and this time, he went.

"Everyone keep working," he told the rest of his students and joined Marcus out in the hallway after notifying the principal of his loud outburst.

Miroku twirled his finger by his ear. "What a fucking cuckoo."

"Yea, tell me about it," Brock said, shaking his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Brock Harrison's 18th birthday, which happen to fall on a Friday. He had woken up early the smell of his favorite breakfast, his mother's homemade blueberry waffles, French toast and bacon. He got out of bed, and he felt very wound up. Sexually frustrated was the word he used, though he had never really felt it quite this bad before.

He grabbed his phone and sent a good morning text to Misty, just as he did every morning for the past couple weeks they had been dating, but that was as far as it went. A text here and a call there. Dinner dates and a few movies, and a goodnight kiss at the end before he reluctantly let her slip inside her house without inviting him in, where all he had gotten in the past two weeks.

Brock quickly dressed and made his way downstairs where it was very noisy, as it always was. His mother smiled brightly at him as he handed him a plate with waffles, biscuits, French toast and bacon on it.

"Thanks, Mom," he sat down and poured a glass of orange juice and took a long, grateful sip. He was hungry and horny and he hoped he could take out some of this tension tonight at the football game.

Forest sat down beside his older brother.

"I'm coming to the game tonight," he said, smiling.

"Oh?" Brock smiled at him and took a bite of the waffles his mother had made. "Want to want your big brother play, huh?"

Forest grinned and shook his head. "I just wanna see up the cheerleader's skirts."

"Forest!" Lola scolded him and looked at Brock. "He's been hanging around you entirely too long! Speaking of which," she sat down at the table next to her daughter Suzie and helped her cut her waffle into tiny pieces.

"Your father and I were discussing about taking a trip to Porta Vista for Thanksgiving to visit your Aunt Lila," his mother told him. "Why don't you invite Misty along? I'm sure she'd love to come along."

Brock smiled, nodding his head. Porta Vista was the perfect place to romance any girl.

"Alright. I'll talk to her about it today," he said, picking up a piece of bacon and checking the time. "Forest, Sal, we have to get going. We're going to be late for school."

The school day rushed by, pretty uneventful. He had about fallen asleep during a Powerpoint presentation his history teacher, Mr. Raymond, had shown them, but lunch time quickly woke him back up.

Misty came bounding into the lunch room, along with Sango with a couple large tray of cupcakes. Brock was surprised by this, since she had mentioned nothing of it when he saw her in the morning. He smiled and put his pizza down.

"Happy Birthday, Honey!" Misty kissed his cheek, but he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, seizing her talking about what flavor the cupcakes were.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," he said, smoothly, reaching over and taking the yellow cupcake topped in butter cream frosting and wrapped in Batman cupcake wrappers from the tray. At least if he wasn't going to have sex for a while, he could enjoy a delicious morsel of cake.

"Oh, God, these are delicious!" He commented in amazement.

"I'm glad you like them," Misty blushed a little and grabbed one herself. "I made them last night."

Miroku closed his eyes as he ate a cupcake. "Brock, marry this girl. Please."

Brock simply laughed, and Miroku's joke made her blush even more.

Nelly bit into one and nodded his head.

"These are the best cupcakes I have ever had…" he noticed the glare from Amber. "Second best cupcakes I've ever had."

Brock was about to reach for another one when he noticed someone else came down and grabbed the last one off the first tray. He looked up and saw Gary Oak, licking the frosting off the top of it before peeling back the batman paper and taking a bite out of the rich, moist cake.

Misty felt Brock's hand close over her own. She felt a bit nervous, wondering if there would be a fight.

"Happy Birthday, Harrison," Gary told him, his eyes only glancing over at Misty.

"Thanks, Oak," he said acting civil, grabbing a cupcake off the second tray that Sango had opened.

"I just came over to say there are no hard feelings," Gary lied. In reality, he had very hard feelings towards Brock, not necessarily Misty, since it wasn't really her fault she got swept up into Brock's charm and lies. He still thought she was one of the prettiest girls in school.

"Well," Brock nodded his head and finished off his cupcake. "Good. Then we can play tonight without any hard feelings, unlike last week, when you kept pummeling me with the ball."

"That was just payback from the first week of practice," Gary told him, running his fingers through his spiked brown hair. "Anyway, I'm holding a Halloween party on Halloween night. My 'rents are leaving that morning and won't be back until early Monday morning, so I'm throwing a party."

He handed Brock, Miroku, and Nelly invitations.

"Bring your girls. Dress up. Drink. Have a good time. Smell ya later," he said, sauntering off from them, his hands in his pockets. He quickly handed an invitation to Shemar Moore as he passed his table.

Misty looked at Brock, and he looked back at her. "You ever been to a party before?"

She shook her head, wondering if he'd change his mind about bringing her. Instead, he smiled and nodded his head.

"You are going to have a blast then!"

…

Somehow, Violet had managed to buy her the tightest, shortest and yet cutest dress off of eBay and it arrived just on time, the afternoon before Gary's party, which didn't start until 9:00 that night.

It was a dress full of multiple colors that swirled around. It looked straight out of the 1960's, which was Daisy's idea that she and Brock should go as vintage superstars. While Lilly and Violet handed out the candy, Daisy set to work on teasing Misty's hair into a large bouffant and sprayed until she felt like not even the winds of a hurricane could move it.

"Oh My God!" Daisy mused, capturing the tension of her other two sisters. "You are going to look totally adorable. Brock's just gonna die!"

Misty shut her eyes as another shower of hairspray was applied to her hair.

"Yea, from all the hairspray," she coughed, looking at herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was teased into a full bouffant and Daisy came back with a milti-colored tye-dye scarf that she tied around her sister's head and made into a thick headband.

It was 7:30 by the time they had finished her hair, and then she slipped into her dress, which hugged her very tightly and Misty felt like she kept having to pull down to get it as close to her knees as she could.

Violet squealed with delight as she quickly dropped miniature milky ways into a tiny spiderman's pumpkin bucket.

"That dress is totally adorable on you!" She turned her around to every angle. "I knew I made a great choice when I ordered that for you!"

"You think Brock will like it?" She asked, trying to pull it down some more, but it just wouldn't go.

"Misty, if he doesn't like it, then perhaps you are,like, barking up the wrong tree," Lilly said, laughing. "He'll love it and he'll be here in about half an hour and we still haven't done your make up!"

Violet smiled and pulled out her purse. "Leave it to me!"

Misty sat still for the next half an hour as Violet, and occasionally Lilly, hovered over her and applied very thick eye shadow, very heavy eyeliner, foundation and concealer, and a thin coat of lip gloss.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Just like she had on the date with Gary she looked nearly 10 years old, and like she had traveled back in time about 50 years!

There was a low roar outside the house and Lilly rushed to the door to see Brock's corvette, along with three or four trick or treaters approaching their doorstep. She quickly passed out candy as Brock approached the door.

Lilly was a little older than Brock was, by at least 2 years, but she couldn't help blushing in his presence and she could hardly believe a man like that was here to pick up her little sister!

He was dressed in a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and open about 4 buttons down with his chest exposed. The bottom of the shirt was tucked into a pair of black demin pants with a belt. His hair was gelled and shiny. A cigarette dangled from his lips.

Lilly's mouth fell open.

"Hey, is Misty ready?" He asked, not completely oblivious to the girl's obvious staring.

"Uh…Y-yes…sh-she's ready," she stammered, clambering back into the house and looking at Violet and Daisy, silently whispering "He's hot" to both of them.

Misty prepared herself and met him at the door, feeling as if everything she had was exposed. The cigarette fell from his mouth and he didn't even seem to notice.

"You look amazing," he complimented, not sure whether to feel tortured or grateful. It was a bit chilly outside as Misty joined him on the porch and they walked towards his car.

"Thanks," she said a bit shyly.

"I'm gonna have to remember to keep my eyes on the road," he laughed, opening the door for her and quickly making it around to the passenger side. Misty readjusted her dress and Brock fired up his car, careful not to hit the people who were still milling about the neighborhood.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," he said, as they drove out onto the main road to head toward's Gary's place. "My parents are taking a trip to go and see my aunt for Thanksgiving. Would you want to come with us? We are going to Porta Vista."

She was shocked. He was inviting her to Porta Vista? She had never thought she would ever get to go to that place! Only the super rich people got to go there, and she knew Brock's family had lots of money, but not enough to go to Porta Vista…

"You don't have to," he reassured her. "I understand it's a major holiday and everything and you have family, but-"

"I'd love to go," she said, as soon as she found her voice.

Brock smiled and let his hand trail over her smooth bare leg.

"Awesome! I'll let my Mom know you're coming. Dad said I can drive the truck there if you come along. They are taking the rest of the family in the van," he laced his fingers with her as they drove down the road.

Misty looked out the window at the darkened sky. Her mind raced with what Porta Vista would be like, and an entire week with Brock Harrison!

…

Gary's house was huge. A large pool surrounded by at least 25 lounge chairs and a few small tables sat by the sliding glass door which was crowded with people, spilling out onto the back porch. Despite slightly chilly temperatures, a few people, including Miroku Keseki, were taking dives off the diving board.

Loud music played, and she spotted everyone's costumes. Most people she recognized. Sango had come as a bunny rabbit, wearing tight fitting white pants and matching crop-top with large white ears sticking out from her stark black hair.

Miroku had come as Hugh Hephner, only borrowing Mushin's old maroon robe and a pipe, which were laying on the lounge chair by the pool as he, Nelly and Shemar smacked a ball back and forth to each other.

Sango hugged Misty.

"You look adorable!" She commented. "Brock's supposed to be James Dean?"

Misty laughed and nodded her head. "Thanks, the bunny ears are so cute!"

"Miroku and I are supposed to be Hugh Hephner and a playmate," she explained, looking over at the pool as Miroku spiked a ball down to Nelly.

Amber walked over to them, a red solo cup in her hand. She had come as a witch. A pretty one, with a dress almost as short as Misty's, and black heels. "Nelly's supposed to be a warlock." She informed them, pointing to Nelly's discarded costume.

Misty looked behind her and noticed Brock had left her side, and for moment, she panicked, wondering where he had went, but she calmed down when she heard the splash in the pool and watched Brock come back up, stealing a shot from Shemar and slapping the ball to Miroku.

Sango sighed.

"Those boys are going to freeze to death in that water," she said, watching as more and more people dived in, including Omarion Grandberry who joined the boys in their game.

Misty was still mystified by the fact Brock had stripped down to his boxer shorts and jumped in the pool. He had an incredible body and she found herself staring at him as he roughly fought for the beach ball in the pool.

Gary Oak walked outside the pool and spotted Misty in her costume.

"Wow," he commented, taking a sip out of his solo cup. Misty turned around surprised.

"Gary…"

"Brock's a lucky guy," he said, throwing his cup away in the trashcan. "I think a certain innocent little girl wants to be taken advantage of tonight, Brock."

Brock lifted himself out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "Knock it off, Oak."

The October air chilled his exposed wet skin and he quickly slipped back on his costume and discarded his towel on the lounge chair, then put his arm around Misty and led her inside the house where there was a crowd of people.

Akina Richardson was one of those people. She was dressed up as a cat, wearing a tight, black body suit, with a Vel-Crowe tail and headband ears. She instantly spotted Brock with his half open shirt and dark denim jeans. Brock lit a cigarette before he tasted the punch and realized it had already been spiked. Luckily, he was prepared for such a thing because he knew how Gary's parties generally were.

He had been drunk plenty of times, but he knew Misty probably wouldn't enjoy the feeling since she had probably never even looked at a bottle of alcohol before in her life.

"If you get thirsty let me know. I have a couple of bottled lemonades out in my car. The punch is spiked, so don't drink it," Brock took a half a cup of punch and downed it. It was definitely some strong stuff.

Misty had found the cookies and decided they were safe to eat, since she had completely forgotten about dinner.

Akina was watching them from across the room, as Misty and Brock raided the snack table. Playfully, he fed her a fudge-striped cookie and she picked up a piece of chocolate brownie and fed it to him.

This enraged Akina, and she was already half way to being drunk off the punch that Gary had poured a bottle of vodka into. Misty looked around the living room. She recognized Omarion Grandberry, who had changed back into his pirate costume, and she recognized his date, Ciara Harris, who was dressed as a slutty pirate. Her older brother Clifford Harris was dressed as a parrot.

She recognized Wayne Brady, who was part of the defense line on the football team. He and his date, Kourtney, had come to the party dressed as Barack and Michelle Obama.

"You look cute!" A voice said from behind her. It was Layla West and Shemar Moore. They had come as Mario and Peach. Shemar wore an oversized fake mustache and a red hat with a giant M on it, and Layla wore a feathered blond wig and a poofy pink dress.

"Thanks!" Misty said, smiling. She felt Brock put his arms around her waist and her eyes immediately shot over to Akina, who was seething. Her face was red with anger.

"So do you!" Misty complimented her. "Where's your brother?"

"Kanye dressed as one-up Mushroom, He couldn't find a date. Poor thing really needs to get out more," Layla said, laughing, just as her brother come walking up dressed in a giant green mushroom costume.

He smiled at Misty, then his eyes landed on Brock and he let out of a sigh of annoyance.

"I am not never going to find a date!" Kanye complained.

"Yea, you will, Buddy," Brock reassured him. Then he lowered his lips to her ear and talked softly.

"I am dying to dance with you again," even though the music was loud, she could still here him and she spun around to face him.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, as he led her into the very large living room. Pictures of Gary's parents' were everywhere on the walls. A giant wedding photo hung over the fire place and he realized everyone was dancing on very expensive wood flooring.

"My parents would have my neck if I threw a party like this," he told Misty, laughing.

"I'm having fun!" She said, pressing herself against him, a loud hip hop song playing in the background. She kept thinking about his body and how he looked outside in the pool. Where were these thoughts coming from? She wanted him to kiss her so bad she could hardly stand it.

"Good, I'm glad you are having fun," he leaned down and kissed her, softly at first and then more passionately once she became comfortable with the feeling again.

His hands wandered her body and she quivered at his touch.

Sango and Miroku walked up beside them, Miroku had a hand full of cookies in his hand.

"Hey gu-" Miroku started, but Sango cut him off.

"Don't interrupt them," she said, noticing that Miroku could have probably beat both of them over the head with a frying pan and neither of them would have noticed.

Misty didn't even care if anyone was watching them. She was falling in love with Brock and it excited her. Gary kept his eyes on them, feeling a bit depressed.

He kept noticing someone walking through the crowd. He wore a scream mask and didn't seem to talk to too many people. Most people who opted to wear a mask had taken it off by now, even Shemar Moore removed his mustache once he and Layla started dancing, but this person still had their scream mask on.

Not that Gary found anything wrong with that, he just found it a little odd.

Brock rested his head on her forehead and she caught her breath after a long moment. Then she put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him again, before whispering into his ear.

"Take me upstairs," she said, and he pulled back a little and looked down at her.

"W-what?" He was shocked. He certainly was not expecting that to come from her.

"I want you," she said. "Take me upstairs."

Brock was positive she wasn't drunk. He looked around at Miroku who was dancing around in his Hugh Hephner robe with Sango. Misty practically pulled him from the crowd, but he tapped Miroku on the shoulder quickly.

"I gotta go," he said.

Miroku looked surprised, but saw that Misty had his hand and he followed her very willingly up the stairs.

"She's going to sleep with him?" Sango shook her head. "I still think Brock is a slime ball."

"Maybe he'll change for her, Baby," Miroku reassured her. "She's good for Brock. Even his mother thinks so."

Sango recalled what Lola had said and nodded her head. "Yea, I hope Misty won't get her heartbroken."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An hour later, she found herself laying in his arms. His breathing was still labored his heart beat so loud she could hear it through his chest. She closed her eyes and he held her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"You promise me you don't regret that?" Brock's voice seemed very loud in the quiet room, and his heart beat seemed to be in sync with the pumping of the stereo downstairs.

"It was wonderful," she said, tiredly. "You're wonderful. I don't regret anything."

He lifted her up to face him and he kissed her. The sheets clung to their sweaty skin and Misty realized she was in Gary Oak's house in one of his guest bedrooms laying naked and sweaty next to the most popular guy in school. She kissed him even more when she thought about how jealous Akina must be if she knew they were up here and she realized now that she had a taste of sex that she wanted more and never wanted to go without it.

It was much, much better than Sango and Amber had described it, too.

The room was dark, but she felt him on top of her and felt him inside her once again, slightly less painful then last time. He reached up and clicked on a dim light on the headboard and smiled down at her.

"I want to see you," he leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled him to her, loving the feelings he was giving her.

Everything felt so incredible that she almost didn't hear the knock on the door. Neither of them did until there was a second one.

"Go away!" Brock shouted, laughing a little, but the knock came back harder and louder this time. Misty knew it was probably Akina, and she almost thought about doing something evil like telling Brock how incredible he was as loud as she could so she could hear it.

"Shit!" Brock picked up his boxer shorts and slipped them on, opening the door. Nobody was there. He looked down both ends of the hallway. Nobody.

Misty sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know," he shut the door and locked it again, a little disturbed. He crawled back into bed beside her and put his arms around her. He didn't want to move from here and he wondered if Gary would be too drunk to kick them out.

Brock wasn't sure when it happened, but he apparently fell asleep because the next thing he remembered his phone was buzzing on the shelf above his head on the headboard of the bed and sunlight peeked out from underneath the blinds.

Misty was sleeping beside him, still naked. He remembered last night and he smiled down at her. His phone buzzed again and he picked it up, discovering that it was his mother texting him.

"_Brock, I don't know where you are, but you better get to school on time. Please let me know you are alright,"_ he could hear her voice now, lecturing him.

He immediately called the school, pretended to be his father and said he'd be in late. Then he immediately sent a text to his mother assuring her that he was alright, and judging by the girl sleeping next to him, he was more than alright.

He noticed that Misty's phone also lit up from a less threatening text from her sister Violet.

"_Hey Misty, I know you probably spent the night at Brock's or whatever, just let us know you are alright. I'm headed to work. Love you" _

She stirred in her sleep and turned over to face him, still wrapped in his arms. She opened her eyes, tiredly and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said, looking around. She remembered she was at Gary's house…and Brock had stayed beside her all night, wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he kissed her.

"What time is it? Is it almost time for school?"

"We'll make it," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Last night was the best night of my life."

"Really?" She looked at him, a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes, really," he didn't care if he wasn't supposed to love her. He did. "And I am so happy you are coming to Porta Vista with me."

She gave him a weak, tired smile and he could tell something was on her mind. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?'

Misty was surprised he had asked her that. She didn't know if she should say exactly what was on her mind.

"You…don't regret what happened last night do you?"

"No, not at all," she responded quickly. She didn't want him to think that, so he decided she best just say what she was thinking. "It's just…you will stay faithful to me, won't you?"

His eyes softened a bit, almost as if he wanted to cry as he looked at her.

"I know I have a bit of a reputation for you to think I wouldn't stay faithful to you," he admitted. "I'm not proud of it, but I promise you, you can trust me. I wouldn't cheat on a girl who is good to me, like you are. You're too sweet to be treated that way."

She pushed everything that Amber and Sango had said about him out of her head and kissed him, feeling him wrap her up in his arms. There was a knock outside the door, followed by Sango's voice.

"Misty? Brock? Are you two in there?"

Brock was relieved that it wasn't the prankster who was knocking on the door last night.

"Yea, we're…uh…hold on…" Brock smiled at her and started gathering his clothes. "Hm, you can't go to school in this dress, although I certainly wouldn't be complaining. You can wear my football jersey to school today if you want. It's clean, I just keep an extra in my car. Sango usually keeps a pair of jeans in her car in case one of the twins has an accident while she's out."

Misty slipped into her dress and stepped out into the hallway.

Brock buttoned up his black tshirt and slipped on his black denim jeans and felt around for his cigarettes. "Hey, Sango, do you have an extra pair of jeans for her?"

"Oh, yes, I do," she said, smiling. "They might be a little too big since my hips have gotten wider since I've had the twins, but they should fit alright."

The four of them walked downstairs and out the front door. Gary laid passed out and hung over on the couch. Misty changed her clothes in Brock's car and they drove off to school just in time for 3rd period.

…

It was a cold night to be cheering. Misty felt like her legs were about to freeze off, but it was worth it to see Brock play with some much energy. Sango stood in front of them and led the cheer. She made a special one especially for Miroku who was taking most of the passes from Brock and running them down the field.

Mushin sat up in the bleachers with the twin girls, keeping them warm with a blanket. He usually bought the girls to every game, but he was quickly realizing it was getting too cold for them out here.

Sango was freezing herself, and she waved at Mushin from the track, trying to ignore the bitter cold that was setting in. It would be thanksgiving break soon and Misty was looking forward to her trip to Porta Vista with Brock and his family.

She had never been away from her sisters, except for if she spent the night at a friends house for the night, or like she had last night with Brock, but being gone for an entire week was kind of scary, but she was excited too.

"You're going to Porta Vista with Brock?" Amber asked, as they headed inside for half time. Akina overheard it and had enough.

She yanked on one of Misty's pigtails as they entered the locker room.

"You little, bitch! Stealing my boyfriend!"

"Let go of me!" Misty said, pushing Akina down, flat on her butt. Tears sprung to Akina's eyes at the pain shot through her tailbone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Akina stood up. "You are a nobody at this school. You're friends with the teen mother and little miss smarty-pants, Amber and suddenly you think you can just go around and have sex with my boyfriend?"

Amber clenched her fists. "Leave her alone and what do you have against Sango, anyway?"

"I should be captain of this squad. People like Misty wouldn't be on it…and neither would you or Sango…nobody wants the school slut on the cheerleading team…" Akina spat.

Sango placed her hands on her hips. "Really? Then why don't we kick you off of it? You cum-guzzling whore!"

Akina's mouth fell open. "I'm not the one who ended up pregnant!"

"If you did, you probably wouldn't know who the father was!" Misty said, feeling it was time she started to stick up for herself and her friends. She had found a new confidence in herself.

"Yes, I would. It would be your "boyfriend," Akina smirked at her and Misty refrained from punching her in the face.

"You're just mad because I got last night what you've been wanting for years…" Misty folded her arms and looked at her. Sango nudged Amber and smiled.

"So? He thought about me the whole time," Akina told her, satisfied with her comeback.

"Then why didn't he ask you to go to Porta Vista with him? If he loves you so much, why did he kiss me at Homecoming?" Misty stepped closer to her.

"You are nothing but a boyfriend stealing whore! I hope you get a disease!" Akina yelled at her.

"My boyfriend never slept with you, so I don't have to worry about that."

Akina pushed her back and Misty hit the lockers hard. Then, she regained her footing and charged at Akina, pushing her back. Misty felt her hair being pulled and the sound of metal lockers as they slammed each other into them.

Coach Lyttle came running into the room.

"Hey! Hey!" He blew his whistle, which was three times louder in the locker room. "Girls, what is going on here? This is the second fight this year! Misty, go over to the other side of the locker room…"

Misty did as she was told and Sango set to work on fixing her hair.

Coach Lyttle shook his head.

"Is this about some damn boy? If I find out my squad is fighting over some damn boy and risking one of you getting hurt on my watch, I am going to be very furious," he looked at Akina and then over at Misty.

"Now, no more fighting or I will be making some cuts…" he promised. "Sango, keep your team in check, please."

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"I'm sorry," Misty apologized.

"It's not your fault,' Sango reassured her. "I just wish Coach Lyttle would kick her off the team…"

…

Thanksgiving break seemed to take forever to get there, but before they knew it was 3:00PM the Friday before Thanksgiving. Brock took Misty by her house to pick up the bag she had packed for the trip to Porta Vista which was a small drive of about 5 hours. Brock could probably make it in four with his Dad's F150.

They were leaving first thing in the morning and he had asked her to stay the night at his house for the night. When she arrived at the Harrison's, it was much different than what she had remembered seeing at homecoming. The outside was filled with toy cars, and chests full of more toys, and a slip and slide, and a tire swing and tree house, but the inside was absolutely immaculate.

Lola Harrison smiled at her and welcomed her inside.

"Oh! You look marvelous!" She said, hugging Misty. "I'm so thrilled that you are coming on our little trip with us. Excuse the mess, Dear, I'm trying to get all these children to pack their bags so we don't have a hold up in the morning. Brock, would you be a dear and baste the chicken for me?"

"Of course." He said, opening the oven and basting the chicken.

"Dinner should be ready in about an hour," Lola said. "Sit down, darling. Make yourself at home. Oh, Brock, she is such a cute little thing!"

Misty blushed a little at his mother's doting on her.

Brock closed the oven door and smiled.

"Yea, she's quite cute."

Heavy footsteps came down the staircase and Misty looked up to see Flint Harrison, who looked slightly different than what she had seen before. Did he get a haircut?

"Oh, hey Dad, this is my girlfriend Misty," Brock said.

"Well, my, my aren't you pretty?" He said, smiling. "Reminds me of Lola at that age. So small and petite."

Lola stared back at him with a glare. "I'm still small and petite!"

"Yes, Dear," Flint said, nodding his head.

Lola served dinner an hour later. All of Brock's siblings were fighting with each other at the table, and Lola tried in vain to make them behave. Yolanda kicked Salvador in the leg under the table, while Cindy threw green beans at Suzie.

"Stop it right now!" Lola scolded. "All of you, or you will go to your rooms and not finish your supper and don't think you are going to get anything later!"

She smiled sweetly at Misty. "So, Darling, you are a cheerleader? I used to be a cheerleader back in my day. I was captain. That's how me and Mr. Harrison met. It was love at first sight."

Flint smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I just liked looking under her skirt. I wish they were as short as they were today."

Lola smacked him with her a spoon.

"Now I know where Brock gets it from!" She said, shaking her head.

Brock laughed and gave his father a high-five.

After dinner, Lola did the impossible task of getting all the children washed up and off to bed. Forest took a quick shower and retired to his room, and Brock snuck away with Misty to his bedroom downstairs in the basement.

Flint and Lola were in the middle of arguing over what time they should leave in the morning until they realized all their children had disappeared.

"Did he take that girl down to his room?" Lola asked, looking in the living room. No sign of them.

"Lola, the boy is 18 years old. Let him live a little," Flint encouraged her.

"Your mother let you live a little and that's why I got pregnant at 15," she reminded him.

"Yea, and we have a beautiful baby boy who grew up to be a fine young man," he kissed her forehead. "Brock will be careful."

Lola turned on the dishwasher and began to wipe down the counters.

"I hope you are right, Flint."

The next morning seemed to creep up on all of them. Brock didn't bother setting an alarm and he was up way too late, but it was well worth it. He had also found out Misty wasn't too bad at playing Xbox, shooting blood-thirsty zombies away with a powerful shotgun seemed to be her specialty. He had never had a relationship where he could actually do something he enjoyed doing with a girl other than sex. It was kind of nice.

His mother came bursting in his room.

"Brock…"

He jolted awake and covered himself quickly with the quilt. Misty did the same. Lola blushed a little.

'Uh…you kids get up. Get your bags in the truck and everything. We'll be leaving here shortly," she closed the door and Brock laid his head back down on his pillow and sighed, laughing a little.

He could smell the scent of coffee and breakfast from the kitchen and he suddenly had a craving for bacon.

The stole a few pieces here and there after he was up and dressed and he helped his little brothers and sisters and his mother carry their luggage out to the conversion can his Dad was driving, and he took his bags and Misty's and threw them in the truck bed, safely covering them with the roll out cover and catching the keys his father tossed to them.

With in a half an hour they were both pulling out of the driveway and were on their way to Porta Vista. Misty fell asleep half way there and Brock had stopped for gas and bought her something to drink and something to eat for when she woke up, since he figured she'd be hungry. Flint had told him that was a good way to make her have to pee in 20 minutes, since women always seemed to have an excessive amount of pee on road trips.

Brock kept his father's van in his sight as they shot straight down the interstate. Misty awoke about 45 minutes after Brock filled the truck up and tiredly sat up straight and heard the country station playing on the radio. Luke Bryan was on.

As they neared the coast, Misty noticed palm tress became more common and pine trees less common. It even got a bit warmer, despite it being November. She had finished off the bag of potato chips Brock had gotten her and drank half the sweet tea he bought her when she started to feel a little nauseous, but she didn't say anything to Brock. She always tended to feel a little queasy on long car rides and it seemed like they were almost there.

He told her about his cousins, Channing and AJ, who were a bit on the annoying side. His Aunt Lila and Uncle Tom had quite a bit of money, even more than his parents made. Of course that was obvious because they lived in Porta Vista in a huge house.

Another hour passed and Misty found herself in the driveway of an odd shaped house, painted a pale shade of yellow, surrounded by palm trees.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It felt like spring time instead of fall time here. Misty stepped out of the truck and noticed the temperature change and she wondered if Brock would take her to the beach later. He had promised her he would, especially since they wouldn't have much time to be alone for the next week.

Channing opened the door. He was tall, handsome and about two years younger than Brock. He had very short blondish brown hair, much like his mother's and he smiled when he saw Brock.

"Well, well," said Channing, giving Brock a casual handshake. "Who is this pretty little treasure you bought with you?"

Misty blushed a little and Brock put his arm around her, almost protectively.

"This is my girlfriend, Misty. Misty, this is my cousin Channing," he said, giving his little cousin a warning look as his parents approached the house with their children following behind them. Flint called Forest and Brock over to help with the luggage and Channing voluntarily helped out.

His Aunt Lila came rushing to the door, his blond hair bouncing with fresh, blond curls. She looked exactly like Lola, but with lighter colored hair. His mother and aunt hugged each other enthusiastically and Aunt Lila immediately noticed Misty.

"Oh, my, my," she said, smiling and leading her into the house. "You must be Brock's girlfriend. He always was so popular with the ladies. I wish AJ could be more like Brock. He seems to be just a little awkward."

Misty nodded her head. "Uh, yes, I'm Brock's girlfriend. My name's Misty."

"Oh, what a cute name!" Lila said, rushing into the kitchen as Lola sat down on the couch, trying to get all her children to settle down and not touch things. Everything in Aunt Lila's house was so expensive.

"I've made some tea and coffee," she called out, bringing in a silver trey and setting it on the coffee table. "I had Tom set up plenty of rooms for everyone. We even bought new bed sheets and everything!"

Flint came rolling in a few bags, along with Forest and Salvadore, who carried the smaller ones. Brock trailed in behind them, carrying his bag in one hand and Misty's in the other.

"Oh, Tom should be helping you guys!" Aunt Lila said, standing up from the chair and calling up the stairs. "Thomas! Lola and Flint are here, now you promised you wouldn't be anti-social this year!"

Brock heard the voice of his Uncle from upstairs, telling his wife he'd be down in a moment as soon as he finished typing some kind of report.

"Always working," Aunt Lila complained, mostly to herself as she sat back down.

Misty enjoyed a cup of hot tea, which was very delicious, along with Brock, who more or less chugged it instead of really enjoying it. AJ came down the stairs a moment later, looking a bit shy.

"Hey AJ!" Forest said. The two of them were only a year apart, with AJ being slightly older. Forest thought he was the coolest guy on the planet, besides his big brother, Brock, of course.

"Hey Forest," AJ waved at him and sat down next to his mother who gave him a cup of tea.

AJ always looked up to Brock and he was more interested in catching up with Brock than he was with Forest.

"Hey AJ, how's it going, Man?" Brock asked, smiling at him. "This is my girlfriend, Misty. Misty this is my little cousin AJ. He's not nearly the jackass Channing is."

Channing looked at him and flicked a sugar cube at him.

Aunt Lila scolded him, and Lola warned Brock not to taunt.

"Act like a gentlemen in front of your girlfriend," she had told him, insisting that he had another cup of tea.

Brock finished the tea in two sips and his Aunt Lila teased him about not actually tasting the tea.

After about an hour and a half of "catching up", Brock settled into his room and looked at his large Queen sized bed, neatly made like a hotel room. He looked back at Misty and smiled.

"Too bad my Mom won't let you share this bed with me," he put the bags down and kissed her.

"Well, we're alone right now," she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and he pulled her on top of him, crashing down on the bed. She looked down at him, a bit surprised, but then took his hands and placed them on her hips.

He gave them a firm squeeze, and then reached for the buckle of his belt when he heard the door open.

His mother stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and her cheeks slightly pink.

"Brock Harrison!" Lola shouted his name in more of a hushed whisper, scolding him with her eyes.

They jumped apart. Brock looked more shocked, and Misty looked highly embarrassed.

Misty sat beside him on the edge of the bed, realizing Brock had somehow unclasped her bra. She hadn't noticed until now, with Lola Harrison looking at them both with disappointed looks.

"Mom, we were just-"

"I know what you are just doing…" Lola told him, folding her arms across her chest.

Misty turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Brock. I know what goes on with young people. Hell, I still do it and I-"

"Mom! Please!" Brock called out, holding up his hands. "I don't want to know that."

"Misty, Dear," said Lola, in a slightly sweeter voice than she had used with her son. "Come with me. You don't mind sharing a room with Yolanda, right?"

Misty shook her head. "Not at all."

Lola led her into a room with two twin beds and paintings of sailboats on the wall. A creepy looking doll, that looked like it was made of of knit yard sat on the nightstand next to her bed. Misty put her bag down next to it.

"Unpack, girls," Lola said to Yolanda and Misty. "We're having dinner here shortly."

…

Hideko showed up at the hotel. It was still very cold and she pawed at the door relentlessly.

Feeling cold and alone, Brock muted his television during Jeopardy, realizing how funny that fashion was in the year 2013, and opened the door for Hideko, who changed back into her human form.

"We need to get a move on," she told him, not wanting to waste any time. "I just got word that Marcus Cooper is on his way to Porta Vista right now. The older Marcus Cooper and no doubt he is planning something very bad. I can smell Howard Bailey from here…"

Brock stood up.

"Porta Vista. I-I took Misty to Porta Vista the week of Thanksgiving this year to visit my Aunt Lila and Uncle Tom!"

"Exactly!" Hideko told him. "If Marcus Cooper can't kill Misty in the future, he'll try to kill her in the past."

Brock grabbed his coat and his bag, which he hadn't really bothered to unpack. Quickly, the both of them got in his car and he sped towards the interstate. He was speeding, only faintly worried about state troopers sitting on the side of grassy knolls and waiting on lead-foots like himself.

…

Misty had purposely put her cell phone on silent to keep Yolanda from waking up when Brock sent her a text. He had waited until his parents had settled into bed and he could hear his father's snoring through the wall, until his mother kicked him and he gave a loud snort before going silent.

"Cum here," was all the text message had said and Brock added a winking smiley face. She snuck out of the bedroom, careful not to wake Yolanda. She silently closed the bedroom door behind her. The hallway squeaked slightly under her weight and she hesitated, not wanting to wake Mr. or Mrs. Harrison up for fears of getting into trouble.

She reached his door and quietly cracked it open, pleased to see that Brock had already taken the liberty to light a few candles in the room so she wasn't tripping over his shoes that he left in the floor at the foot of the bed.

He smiled at her and she climbed into bed with him, loving the way he wrapped his arms around and kissed her so passionately.

"I hope we don't get caught," she mentioned, absently, as he kissed her neck.

"Set your alarm for like 6 A.M. and sneak back to your room then," he told her, lifting off her shirt and playing with the string of her panties on her hip. His mouth was on hers again, and at this point, she was so turned on she couldn't stand it.

She straddled him, feeling him inside her. She knew she had to be quiet, because the walls seemed to be paper thin in this house. She could still hear Flint Harrison snoring.

Brock made a slight noise, but forced himself to be quiet.

There was a window just to the side of the bed. It added a little light to the room with the full moon outside streaming in, blending with the candlelight. She had taken note of this window, faintly, but everything else going on around her didn't seem to even matter at the moment.

He bought her down to him for a kiss and a surge of passion roared through them both. She was making too much noise, but she didn't care. Everything he was doing to her felt so incredible. She lifted herself up to give her some leverage and she looked down at him, he was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled back at him and moved with him, half expecting Lola to come busting through the door at any minute with how noisy they were being.

Then, she happened to glance over at the window, and what she saw caused her to shriek and cower away beside Brock, who was clueless as to why she just jumped off of him like that.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, as she clutched onto him in fear. He clicked on the bedside lamp and sat up.

"There was a face…a man…in the window," she feared Brock might have thought she was crazy, and at first he thought maybe she was hallucinating, but then he remembered the weird old guy who claimed he was him from the future.

Was that old pervert watching him have sex now to relive in younger years? This was getting to be too much. He looked out the window. Nothing was there. Just the moonlit sand, the distant sound of the waves and a thick patch of palm trees and monkey grass on the side of the house was all there was.

"What did he look like?"

"Dark, kind of angry looking," she couldn't really describe him.

"Anything like my Dad?" Brock asked the peculiar question and Misty shook her head. He became just a bit nervous. If it wasn't his future self, then who was it? Some crazy homeless loon that walks the beach at night spying on people trying to look at a naked girl? Or something more sinister? Something more personal?

He closed the curtain, which he should have done a while ago and he'd still be having sex, but he resigned himself to cuddling with her, trying to reassure her that she was safe. When 6 A.M. came, Brock's phone alarm went off and Misty reluctantly left his side, feeling that the dark hallway seemed to be even more creepy now that she saw that face.

A few hours later, Misty awoke to smell of bacon and omelets' from downstairs, along with the faint sounds of Brock's mother's voice. She heard Brock's voice too, but they were muffled, and she knew he was awake.

She sat up in bed, immediately feeling as if she was going to pass out. She winced slightly and gripped her head until the feeling passed and she rose to her feet. The smell of food was making her stomach do flip flops and she figured the trauma from last night had left her feeling a little anxious this morning.

The house was so light and airy. A comfortable, spring time lazy feeling filled the hallways as curtains blew in the breeze. She walked past Brock's room. The curtain over the window by his bed was blowing in the breeze and she felt uncomfortable about that window being open. She knew she saw something. If she hadn't, she surely wouldn't have wanted what was happening to her to stop.

Misty almost ran down the stairs, trying to avoid the upstairs because nobody was up there at the moment. Yolanda had woken up a couple hours ago and Lola and Flint had been up for hours talking to Aunt Lila and Uncle Tom.

Brock smiled at her when she came down the stairs.

"Hey, Baby," he gave her a kiss and made her a plate of food. "How is sleeping beauty?"

Misty realized she had slept longer than anyone else, but nobody said anything to her. Honestly, she felt a little sick, but she took a small bite of bacon and didn't tell Brock about her nauseous stomach. She just told him she felt fine, but a little tired.

"Well, we were up pretty late last night," his voice was a deep, throaty whisper in her ear and they both exchanged a look and a sly smile.

Channing and AJ sat down at the table, both whispering and talking to each other, looking over at Misty and grinning. She blushed, wondering what they were saying. Brock quickly shut them up and gave them plates of food.

After a very noisy breakfast, Brock decided it was a nice enough day to take Misty out on the beach. She had bought along a bikini just in case the opportunity came about. A moment later, she rushed down the staircase wearing a red bikini top that tied up around her neck, and a short, matching sarong around her waist, so she didn't feel so overly exposed.

The beach wasn't overly crowded. There were surfers out in the water, because they never cared how cold it was. There were kids playing Frisbee and a group of teenagers about their age playing a game of volleyball, but it was nothing like it was in the summertime.

Misty walked by the shoreline, kicking her feet in the water and smiling. She hadn't been to the beach since she was a little girl. The soft, cool sand between her feet and the smell of salty ocean air made her almost forget that she was afraid of what she had seen last night.

The nauseous feeling she had been having since yesterday in the car had seemed to disappear too. She watched Brock lay out a blanket on the sand and she rested beside him, watching the large ocean waves crash onto the sand just a few feet away.

It wasn't long before their conversation turned from how awesome it was to be at the beach this time of year and how beautiful it was, to the incident last night. Brock was curious about it.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Brock asked.

"I wouldn't have stopped right in the middle of sex if I had imagined something…" she responded. Surely, if she had just imagined a shadow from a tree at the window, it wouldn't have caused her to react the way she did. Not only did she feel foolish, but she felt like she had completely ruined the mood, even though Brock assured her she didn't, she just scared the hell out of him.

Brock had covered for her this morning, in fact. Lola had been interrogating him about the noise coming from his room the night before. He hadn't worried too much because his father was simply grinning and encouraging Lola to let him be. Even Aunt Lila had told her older sister to calm down. ("Well, Lola, you allowed the girl to come on vacation with him. What do you expect to happen? It's like giving candy to a child and telling him he can't eat it.") Aunt Lila had said with a grin.

Lola had told Brock it sounded like she screamed like she was being killed, but Brock quickly came up with a story that a giant Palmetto bug had crawled by her head, which he quickly mashed with a shoe, and she was fine.

Lola half bought it. Aunt Lila had confirmed that sometimes Palmetto bugs got into the house.

Brock began to worry. He stared out at the ocean. What if what the older man said was true? If he got Misty involved with him, it would cause her to die a terrible death. Was she being stalked now? Who was at the window? Misty surely wasn't imagining this or making it up. She was truly frightened.

He then pulled out his camera and smiled at her.

"Stand up," he told her. "I want to get a couple shots of you in that bikini."

She blushed a little and stood up in front of him, removing the sarong from around her waist. The bottom was simply held together by a pair of strings at her hips. He took several pics of her, and then some of them together and immediately posted them to Facebook, which immediately got lots of likes and comments from his friends back home.

Sango had commented with how cute they looked, while Miroku noticed random things like a surfer in the back in one photo and a sailboat in the next. Amber had told Misty she looked pretty and Nelly just liked all the pictures.

"Let me get one more of you…" he said, snapping a picture of her sitting in the sand on her knees and smiling at him.

"Perfect," he said, looking up at her with a grin, but his smile faded when he saw what was in the picture behind her. A dark, tall, solid figure. It was menacing to see it just standing there in the water. He could see in the picture that it was physical, because a wave broke on it just as he snapped the picture, but it wasn't there when he took the picture and it's not there now.

Misty smacked the sand off of her knees and sat beside him.

"Let me see the pictures," she said.

He didn't want her to freak out and he knew once she saw the tall, dark figure standing in the middle of the ocean who seemed to watching her, he knew she would do just that. She leaned over his shoulder and immediately noticed it.

"What's that?"

"Probably a dolphin or something, Honey," Brock tried to play it off and skipped to the next photo which was one of her butt that she was not aware he took.

"A dolphin?" She asked, ignoring the fact that he was now staring at the photo her derrière.

"Yea, probably came up for air or something," he said, putting his camera away. "You hungry? There is this awesome ice cream shop just down the beach."

Misty agreed, since her stomach was feeling better and she was craving something like ice cream. They walked down the beach together, both of them secretly trying to get that black figure in the picture out of their minds. It had even creeped Brock out a little bit.

There was a small ice cream parlor located right on the beach called "The Whole Scoop" It had an open front with chairs and tables outside, painted a robin egg blue and made of wood. There were more tables inside and small heaters to keep warm by on particular colder days and nights. It was almost like a makeshift shack inside.

The young girl at the counter, who looked to be just a year older than Misty handed them menus with more than 50 different flavors to mix and match with. It took them a while to decide, and eventually Brock stepped up to the counter.

"I'll have one scoop of Peachy Beachy and one scoop of chocolate surf," he told the girl. Misty was half expecting him to flirt with her, but he didn't. She then looked over the menu and ordered.

"One scoop of Tropical Tangerine Sherbert and one scoop of Strawberry Surf," she said, smiling.

Brock paid for it and they both relaxed at a table outside on the porch, watching as surfers continue to conquer waves and wipe out. They began to make bets on who was going to wipe out next and they were bidding with kisses.

Meanwhile, Hideko had put an invisibility spell on Brock's older counterpart and transformed herself into a cat once again. She stood beside him and spoke to him telepathically.

"Misty must not lay eyes on you during this entire vacation," she informed him, looking up at him with slit, almond shaped eyes. "You can't pass off as your father now seeing as he is on vacation with you all, so you must remain invisible."

She stealthy rounded the corner of the ice cream polar, as silent as a cat does. She wanted to get a good vantage point on where Marcus was. She could smell Howard Bailey, he was definitely at this beach and he was close. That meant that Howard Bailey had to be close by. Marcus came back to this time, but he couldn't be too far away from the one who sent him here. All wizard of time travel, such as herself, had to stay close to their case subjects, which is why Hideko never strayed far from Harrison, seeing as she fought for control over his case.

Hideko walked onto the wooden surface of the porch and Misty's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Look at the kitty!" She smiled and clasped her hands together. "She's so adorable! Come here, Kitty, kitty!" Misty called her over and Hideko reluctantly went over to her.

After all, she was a _fox_, not a _cat_! Though being pet on the head and rubbed behind the ears by soft feminine hands sure was relaxing. Hideko decided to use Misty's attention to her advantage and jumped on the table, resisting to take a lick of both of their ice creams. She could see the whole beach from up here.

Brock reached over and pet her, and his touch wasn't quite as gentle as Misty's was, but Hideko never complained about being caressed by a handsome male human. She purred and let her body flow with the movement of his hand.

"She's such a friendly little thing," Misty said, charmed by the cat. She could have sworn she looked incredibly familiar though. Where had she seen this cat before? Oh well…it wasn't like yellow tabs were all that uncommon.

"She doesn't have a tag," Brock said, clumsily feeling around on her neck for a collar. She gave him an irritated look as he practically pulled her over to him. She flicked her ears and began to clean her paws. The sand between her paw pads was absolutely maddening!

A surfer wiped out and Brock smiled at her, swallowing a spoonfull of ice cream.

"You owe me a kiss," Brock said, leaning across the table to kiss her. Hideko quickly moved out of the way and flattened her ears. Teenagers. They were the most annoying thing about the human world sometimes.

It was nice to see Brock not being so despicable all the time though as a teenager. He really cared about this girl, and Hideko was well aware of that. Any man that would travel back in time to save her life was a great guy in her book.

Then, she spotted him. A dark figure on the pier. He was quick moving and darted from the pier, to the dock, to the bottom pillars that were being pummeled by endless waves. A dark hood covered his face, but Hideko knew it was staring right at her and at Misty and Brock who were laughing at surfers wiping out in the ocean.

It was Howard Bailey. He was about to perform his final action, but as strong as Hideko's powers were, one thing she couldn't do was read other Demon's and Wizard's minds. He couldn't read hers either, but that didn't help her situation really at all.

She jumped down, hearing Misty say something like "Bye Kitty cat" as she slinked away back behind the restaurant where she left Harrison. They walked back to the motel Brock had rented and stepped inside. Hideko changed back into her human form and seemed to relax a bit because she no longer had to concentrate on keeping him invisible or keeping herself a cute little feline.

"Howard's planning his attack. He and Marcus are stalking Misty. We best be on our toes and keep up a good fight when the time comes," she said, flicking her tail nervously behind her. "And that's not going to be easy considering…"

Hideko trailed off.

"Considering what?" Brock asked, looking at her as she sat, perfectly poised as she always was, on the opposite bed.

"It's not just you and Misty who are in danger now…There is a third life in danger as well…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The alarm rang out at 6 A.M. on Thanksgiving morning just as it had all week they had been there. Brock stirred in his sleep but did not wake up and Misty shut off the alarm and wanted so badly to just sink back into bed next to him, on this particularly cold morning, but she thought about how angry Lola would be if she caught them laying next to each other with nothing but a sheet between them.

She slowly sat up, her stomach lurched forward a little and a wave of dizziness hit her. She swallowed waving it off and gathering her clothes which were strewn all over the floor. She put them on and snuck across the hallway, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling, which was back in her stomach, or the dizziness that was making the room spin as she dove for the room she shared with Yolanda.

She laid back down in her bed immediately. The dizziness subsided a little and she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep until hours later when the sunshine shown through the window and she heard what sounded like the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade playing on the downstairs television.

It was just before 11 A.M. and she sluggishly went downstairs. The smell of the food was overwhelming and not in a good way either. She slumped down on the couch, next to AJ, who immediately looked petrified to be sitting next to a girl.

Misty gave him a weak smile and watched the parade on the large screen television. Brock came over a moment later and kissed her cheek. Her sense of smell seemed to be in overdrive and the smell of food from the kitchen almost made her gag.

Around 3:00 PM the turkey was finished and Brock finished making a pumpkin pie, which Misty suddenly had an incredible craving for. She looked at the turkey unappetizingly though, which was odd because she loved turkey.

Lola sat down at the table next to Flint and AJ and Salvadore immediately started fighting over the sweet potatoes.

Aunt Lila scolded AJ, and Lola told Salvadore to just be patient, he'd get his turn. Flint and Uncle Tom just kept talking about going fishing in the morning. Misty's appetite came back for a moment, but the minute she sat down to eat, it vanished again and was replaced with nausea.

She tried to brush it off, but it wasn't working.

"You alright, Honey?" Brock's voice bought her out of her thoughts.

"I-I don't know…" she stood up. "I don't feel so well…" She ran up the stairs to the bathroom and Lola and Aunt Lila looked up the stairs concerned. Brock stood up.

"I'll go see if she's alright," he hurried up the stairs after her and opened the bathroom door to find her sitting against the wall, near the toilet. She flushed it quickly, without looking at it, and looked up at Brock a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you alright?" He grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water. He felt her forehead. She was slightly warm, but too bad. He dabbed her head with the cold cloth.

"I feel horrible," she told him.

"Do you want to go and lay down?" He asked, helping her stand up. She felt slightly better than what she had, but she still felt dizzy and leaned on him for support as he led her into his bedroom and pulled down the quilt. She got into bed and Brock wiped the cool rag across her head.

Lola stood in the doorway, concern was etched on her face. She walked over to Misty and gave her a sweet smile.

"Are you alright, Dear?"

"I'm fine. Probably just the flu or something," Misty said, closing her eyes.

"I'll run to the store and get her some ginger ale and crackers," Brock said, grabbing the truck keys from the dresser. "I think Walmart is open until 6."

Lola sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

Misty nodded her head. She didn't want Brock to leave, but ginger ale did the stomach wonders and she knew she needed it. Lola stood up and followed her son out of the bedroom.

"I'm going with you," she announced and he didn't argue with her.

…

By the time Lola and Brock had gotten back from the store, she miraculously had her appetite back but was a little afraid to try anything too harsh. Instead, her thanksgiving feast was comprised of saltines and ginger ale.

Aunt Lila had commented that Misty looked like she felt better after a long nap, and that night Misty felt well enough to go back out on the beach for a walk on the beach with Brock.

"I hope I didn't ruin your Thanksgiving," Misty said, a little worried.

"Ruin my Thanksgiving?" He snorted with laughter. "This is the best Thanksgiving I've ever had. I know you can't say that same…but…it's the best for me because you're here, and we are on this beautiful beach."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad I'm here," she said.

They stopped walking when they got to "The Whole Scoop" ice cream parlor, which was closed this time of night, and they sat in front of it in the sand, watching the moonlight on the water.

He looked over at her. He bought her out here for a reason tonight, but as the moment drew closer, it was his turn to feel sick to his stomach.

"I know that we've been dating for quite a number of weeks now," he started, capturing her attention away from the ocean. "I don't know if this is going to scare you away or not…and I hope it doesn't…"

"What is it?" Misty turned to face him, drawing her legs up to her chest.

"I've never, ever told any girl this before…" he felt around for his cigarettes. He needed it. Just one hit off of it and then that would give him the extra boost of courage he needed. He lit one quickly and could feel Misty growing more and more anxious by the minute as he slowly smoked a few more drags.

"Told any girl what?" She pressed on. Her cheeks were tinged pink, but she knew Brock couldn't see it out here in the dark.

"I-I've fallen in love with you," he confessed, almost feeling as if it wasn't his voice that just said that.

Misty's eyes went wide and she was blushing so much now that she was sure Brock could feel the heat coming from her body.

"You…you love me?" She was in disbelief.

"Yes, I've never met a girl like you before. You're different. You're beautiful and you don't even know it," he took another drag of his cigarette, burning it down further, inhaling and exhaling the smoke into the salty air.

Misty leaned forward and kissed him. "I've been waiting to tell you because…I wasn't sure how to say it but…I've fallen in love with you…I just never thought you would…"

"Don't say you never thought I would ever fall for you," he grinned at her and flicked his cigarette butte. "You had me the moment I saw you standing at that locker with Marcus Cooper."

He kissed her and realized it was extremely chilly out there, so they headed back to the house. Most of the little children had gotten tired and gone to bed. Lola rocked Billy to sleep in her lap and Aunt Lila smiled at them as they came in.

"Hey you two. Feeling better, Misty?" Aunt Lila asked.

"Yes, much better. Thank you," she said, holding Brock's hand.

Lola handed Billy over to Aunt Lila and stood up. "Uhm, Brock would you be a Dear and make us some hot cocoa? Misty does your stomach feel alright for hot cocoa?"

"Uh, yea, sure," she said, realizing that Lola had taken her hand. Brock went into the kitchen and Lola started to lead her upstairs.

She went into the bedroom she and flint were staying in and retrieved her purse, handing her a brown paper bag.

"Pee on this," Lola told her, and Misty looked down at the bag.

"What?"

She removed the box from the bag and read the words e.p.t. She looked up at Mrs. Harrison.

"I picked it up when Brock went to the store today for you," Lola told her.

"But…I don't understand…" Misty said, opening the box and pulling out the two stick-like things out of the box, along with the paper of constructions.

"Morning sickness is usually one of the first signs of pregnancy. When is the last time you had your period?" Lola asked. "Not trying to be personal."

Misty thought and thought and thought. Actually, she had had her period since shortly after school started. She looked down at the box. "I'll wait here." Lola reassured her and Misty went into the bathroom and closed the door.

A minute later she emerged, feeling weird about peeing on a stick, especially since nothing happened to it.

"You have to wait three minutes," Lola told her, seeing that Brock had come in with a trey of hot cocoa.

"Hey, Honey, are you alright?" He called up the stairs, and Misty rushed over to the top of the staircase looking down at him, nodding, with a fake smile on her face.

"Yea. I'm just fine. I'm great," she told him, nodding her head emphatically.

"That fever must have gone to her head," he said, laughing and sitting down on the couch, taking a sip of hot cocoa. "Oh My God, this is so good. You have to try this stuff, Babe."

"Be down in a minute," she called from upstairs and rushed into the bathroom to pick up the test. Two pink lines. What the hell did two pink lines mean? She picked up the paper and she and Lola looked at the chart together.

Two pink lines. Positive. Pregnant.

"Oh…God…" Misty whimpered and began to panic.

"Don't panic," Lola told her, rubbing her shoulders.

"What do I do? Everyone at school will make fun of me…I'll get kicked off the cheerleading squad!" She whispered and Lola nodded her head.

"Probably so, Darling. I won't lie," she said. "I was 15 when I got pregnant with Brock. Most of my friends turned on me and I wasn't able to cheerlead ever again. People were much less accepting of this back in 1996. Brock is much like his father. He won't run away, Darling. He might just be a little shocked at first. Tell him when you are ready." She walked down the stairs and Misty stood there, wondering how she would tell him.

…

Misty was too wound up to sleep. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, so instead of sleeping, she decided to join Lola and Aunt Lila on a trip to the mall to catch Black Friday sales. Brock had joined her, thinking maybe he could save some extra bucks for Christmas.

The mall was packed and filled with people. Police patrolled every parking lot section, every hall, and just about every major department store. There beach shops at this mall, unlike the one back home, which Misty was fascinated with.

It was almost 1 in the morning and Brock faintly wondered what made so many people go out this late just to save a few extra bucks. Then again, he did it, didn't he? Misty wondered into Victoria Secret and Lola playfully whispered to her ("Don't you know that's how you got pregnant in the first place?")

Brock followed Misty in, careful not to touch anything or look at the underwear table too long. Women were already giving him looks like he was like kind of fetish-seeking pervert. He saw a few things he'd like to see her in and he suggested them to her, and she ended up buying some kind of lace corset-top that made him want to end this shopping trip and head back to Aunt Lila's.

They walked around the mall a bit. Lola picked up lots of things for the kids, and bought Flint something in a hunting, fishing and game shop. She even buried a bag underneath other bags and told Misty and Brock not to look, because it was gifts for them.

Misty faintly wondered if it was Maternity clothes, or crotch-snap one-sies.

After visiting a few more shops, they stepped outside the mall to get some fresh air. Misty was in the most need of it. The mall was suffocating in there. Brock took the opportunity to smoke a cigarette, leaning against the wall in his black leather jacket. Lola was reminded of how much he really looked like Flint when he was young.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke those things," Lola told him, straightening his jacket like he was a 6th grader about to catch the bus to school.

"I really wish you would learn to knock on doors," he told her. "It would be an awkward moment to have your mother see your naked ass…"

Lola sighed. "Oh, Brock, you are your father's son!"

Just then, a yellow tabby settled near Misty's feet. "Oh, look, a kitty!" She reached down to pet it.

"Hey, isn't that the same cat we saw at the ice cream shop the other day?" Brock kneeled down to it and Hideko rubbed lovingly on his leg.

"She seems to like you," Aunt Lila commented, smiling.

"It certainly does look like her," Misty said, remember the distinctive diamond mark shape on it's head. Where had she seen this cat before? It was a while go…back home? There is no way this cat could travel that far!

Hideko took off from them and pounced over to what seemed to be nothing. Misty chalked it up to catnip or a mouse.

Hideko looked up at the empty space and concentrated, trying to keep her invisibility charm working. "Howard Bailey is here. Marcus in the mall. We must be on the lookout."

Brock looked down at her. "What's he planning?"

"Marcus is in one of the community hall bathrooms. I believe it's the women's section right near JCPenny. I can sense evil human energy…and evil dark energy from that disgusting demon, Howard!" She flattened her ears. "They'll never let me in that mall without freaking out. I'm a _cat_! Oh! Howard did this on purpose to prevent me from entering. It's a shame people are so prejudiced against animals these days!"

"Can't you just be the half human wolf girl…thing?" He asked, feeling pretty stupid talking to a cat, even though he knew he was invisible.

"I'm a _fox_, and no I can't," she stated, sitting down by the wall and watching as people walked by, smiling kindly at her and saying "Hi pretty kitty". One little girl even asked her mother if she thought the cat was a stray. Hideko sighed.

"What's worse than seeing a cat in a shopping mall is seeing a girl with fluffy ears and a tail," she explained. "You'll have to go in without me. I'll keep watch outside and help you with certain charms. Do not let Misty, or Lola and Aunt Lila lay eyes on you. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," he said, sternly and he entered the mall, still unable to be seen. People just walked right past him and he had to be careful not to bump into anyone, because being invisible didn't make him a ghost. He stayed away from people as they piled into shops.

Misty was still thinking about the cat when they went into the mall. Was it the same cat? They walked by a maternity store, and Misty made a point to avoid it and wondered about Brock's reaction to her news about being pregnant. Would he be happy? Angry? Sad? Scared? Indifferent?

She was so distracted until she heard a loud boom coming from across the mall. Brock looked back as a horde of people come rushing towards them. He grabbed Misty and pulled her inside the nearest store, which happened to Payless.

"What the hell?" He saw his mother and Aunt Lila run in behind them and they hid behind the counter along with the woman who was working the register, and the shoppers who were inside hid behind the tall walls of shoes. Screams were deafening and Misty clung to Brock as close as she could. Then, with a flash of black, Misty was gone. Just right out of his arms. Gone. In a flash.

"Misty?" He didn't know what happened to her. Then he heard her voice, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Brock!" She called out so loud she could have sworn her throat started to bleed. "Help me!" He ran out and stared in horror as she hung from the highest rafter of the ceiling. Her hands were tied above her head and she hung over the balcony, willing herself not to look down, but she kept her eyes on Brock as he rushed up the escalator and stood by the balcony railing, people rushing by him and emptying out of the mall.

The police had no order whatsoever and he heard someone yelling that someone was trampled downstairs. "Misty!"

He yelled back, straining his voice until he tasted blood. He coughed and looked around. The police were going to do no good in this. Among the crowd of people, he saw the older man who claimed to be him, running around. His face wore an expression of utter horror as he saw Misty hanging from the ceiling like that, with her hands tied helpless above her head.

"What the hell are you doing all the way here in Porta Vista?" Brock asked the older version of himself.

"Y-you can see me?" He asked, immediately channeling Hideko telepathically, which he had gotten good at doing at will. "Hideko, we have a problem. The charm wore off."

Misty kept looking around, anywhere but down. She was about ready to yell for Brock again, even though she knew it was in vain, when she saw a dark figure appear, and floating beside him, as if suspended in mid-air was a man who looked like Marcus Cooper but about 15 years older.

"What the-" Misty watched as they both evilly grinned at her.

Marcus floated around her, taking a look at her. "Oh, you haven't aged a bit. Not at all. You still look like the day you died…"

"What?" Misty looked down at Brock, and was shocked to see that Flint Harrison was here…but…no that wasn't Flint Harrison. He looked exactly like Brock though.

Hideko decided she didn't care if nobody wanted a cat inside the mall, she was going in anyway. She quickly made her way over to Brock and jumped on the railing by the balcony. Misty saw the cat. What was up with this cat?

She looked up at Marcus who reached out his tongue and licked her cheek. She saw her boyfriend lose his temper and the cat stared at him, blocking him from making a leap at Marcus and falling to his death out anger.

Suddenly, the cat went from being on all fours to standing up nice and tall and the cat wasn't a cat at all anymore, but a woman with large fluffy ears and an even fluffier tail. Her beauty was incredible and Brock stared at her in shock.

"Howard Bailey!"

The black hooded figure took down his hood and smiled at her from his midair suspension. "Well, well, if it isn't Hideko. Graduated top of the class in the dark arts school. Made honorable grades in all her classes. Even invented some new charms."

"It's time to end this charade, Howard!" She called out, jumping into the air and pouncing at him, but he quickly shifted away and she landed on the other side of the balcony on her high-heeled feet.

Marcus watched Howard and Hideko go out at it for quite sometime, his lips curled up into a smile and he stared at Brock, both of them.

"Oh, you think it's cute that you age so gracefully?" He asked, laughing. "Well not all of us were blessed with good looks, Harrison. But that doesn't mean I can't have your wife!"

He wrapped his arms around Misty and licked her cheek. She grimaced and this time the nausea wasn't caused by morning sickness, but by the smell of his rancid breath.

"I'd never marry you! You'll never have me! I'll die before I touch you!" She spit in his face and he became angry.

"You want me to drop you, Bitch?" Marcus asked, threatening to cut the invisible string that semed to be suspending her above the bottom floor of the mall.

"No!"

Misty heard Brock and the man who looked just like him call out at the same time. What is going on here? And why did Marcus call her Brock's wife?

She saw Howard fly right by her as Hideko sent out a certain ball of light, he dodged it quickly and sent one back at her. She was jumping back and forth between either end of the balcony and she wasn't even breaking a sweat! What was this?

"Misty," Brock called out to her. "Listen to me, Honey. This is going to sound really strange to you and I should have told you a long time ago, but this man here," he pointed to the older man. "He's me…from the future. He's come back to try and save your life and I was stupid…and I didn't listen to him and now…you're life's in danger. This is all my fault…"

"What?" She was super confused and her arms were starting to ache.

"I should have stayed away from you…I'm sorry…"

"Brock…" Misty's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm pregnant!"

His mouth fell open. The mall was deathly quiet aside from the sounds of Hideko and Howard avoiding each other's blasts.

"Pregnant?" Brock felt his hands shaking. "You're hanging from rafters at a mall and you tell me now that you are pregnant?"

He buried his face with his hands and Marcus knocked him into a window with a swift kick to the chest.

"Pay attention, you fool! I want you to see her die!" Marcus growled, an evil grin coming into his eyes. "If I can't have you, Misty, nobody will. And this is perfect, Molly will die too. I always hated that bratty little bitch!"

Dazed, Brock watched his older counterpart clench his fists.

"Damn you Marcus! You watch what you say about my family!"

"You won't have a family…" he said, floating around Misty and laughing the most evil laugh they had ever heard. "I'm about to drop your pregnant girlfriend 300 feet to her death and you're going to watch and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Hideko landed next to Brock and looked at him.

"Harrison," she said, keeping a watchful eye on Howard as he powered up another attack. "Howard's heart is in Marcus. There is a rule in my world. Demons of the same level of power who are on different ends of the good and evil spectrum can not destroy each other." She dodged his attack and he cursed.

"I could hit Howard full blast with one of my enchanted fire bombs, but it would do me no good. I can't destroy him because we are on the same level of power, however," she smiled at him. "I paid attention in class while he didn't. Each demon who helps a human, must place their heart deep within that human. You, Harrison, possess my heart until you take that ring off your finger…Marcus, possesses Howard's…"

"So, if I destroy Marcus…"

"You will also destroy Howard," she finished for him.

"What about Misty?" He asked, looking up at her as she stared at Marcus, frightened. "She's pregnant with Molly. If she dies… that's my chance…and I won't even my kids to go back to."

"Don't worry, Harrison," Hideko said. "I've placed a special charm on her. If Marcus breaks the spell that is suspending her, she won't fall at an incredible amount of speed. The worst that could happen is a sprained ankle, but it only lasts a short bit of time, so we have to act fast."

Hideko looked over at the 18 year old Brock, who finally stood to his feet.

"Marcus Cooper, if you think you can throw me against the wall and bang my head against some glass and expect me to save my girlfriend, you got another thing coming, asshole!"

Marcus just laughed.

"You think you are so hot, don't you, Harrison? You get the glory and praise at school. You got the hair. The good looks. The natural tan. The girl…" he snorted in disgust. "Just think, all because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants, your girl is gonna die a horrible death, and so is your unborn daughter…hmmm…my, my that sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

His glare turned to his older counterpart.

"You're still only human, Marcus, don't forget," Brock said, as Marcus loomed near him.

"With an evil dark Lord on my side," Marcus added, gesturing over to Howard, who was cursing that he just couldn't seem to hit Hideko, and he didn't know why.

Hideko, however, wasn't paying attention to Howard anymore, aside from the occasional dodge of his blasts, which would have done nothing more to her than slow her down a bit.

"Keep distracting him…" he quietly encouraged Brock. "Keep him busy, Harrison…almost there."

"It is my time to shine, Harrison! It's time for me to rule the roost. It's always been you and I'm tired of living in your shadow!" Marcus backed him up into a corner.

"Harrison! Move!" Hideko shouted, and blasted a huge fire ball towards Marcus. Brock jumped out of the way and there was a white-hot sensation on his face. He heard the deep, throaty screams of Howard Bailey as he, too, burned alive.

Misty felt whatever invisible force holding her to the rafters snap, and Hideko jumped across and caught her, placing her safely on the ground where she fell into her boyfriend's arms and sobbed.

Lola looked over the counter from a Hot Topic store and realized her mouth was very dry. She saw her son, running his fingers through Misty's hair and kissing her forehead. Everyone was safe!

Hideko quickly made her way over to Brock. "We must get out of here quickly. Marcus is destroyed…take the ring off."

He looked back at his mother and Aunt Lila rushing up to Brock as he calmed Misty down. Then he gripped the ring and pulled it off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He found himself, sitting in the living room, watching football, the Washington Redskins playing the New Orleans Saints. Just as it was on that day. He saw Akira and Hitomi, looking through a teen magazine taking a quiz that said "Does he like you?"

Molly was answering some of the questions, while taking the occasional bite of cake. Caleb sat in his lap, in a Redskins jersey that read "Harrison" across the back. He was back….

He really was back.

One thing was different, though. Gary Oak sat in an armchair to the right of him, wearing a New Orleans Saints jersey. He grumbled at the Redskins scored another touchdown and Caleb shrieked with joy, jumping up on his feet.

"Daddy! Did you see that? Daddy! It's a touchdown!"

"Yea, I saw, Caleb," he tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but he was still dazed and he was anxious to see his wife. He stood up and rushed into the kitchen, where he saw her cutting a piece of cake.

He grabbed her and turned her around, hugging her so tight she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Brock! Watch the baby!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he loosened his grip, tears spilling down his cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm fine, Brock. I'm just in here to get you a piece of cake you asked for," she said, handing him a plate.

"I-I know," he stammered a little, his wife giving him a strange look. He took a bite of the cake and waited until she joined him in the living room. He noticed Gary was looking at her, just like he used to in high school and he gave him a warning look.

"Keep your eyes on the game, Gary," Brock told him sternly and Gary folded his arms and looked back at the television. Brock checked his watch. It was now 7:43 PM, almost 3 minutes past the time Misty was killed.

"You know what, Honey?" He asked, kissing her cheek as she sat down beside him on the couch. "I'm going out tomorrow to the pet shop and buying you a kitten!"

Molly and Caleb's eyes lit up.

"We can have a cat!"

"Yes, BUT, you help your mother clean it's litter pan. Don't make her do it all."

"OK!" They both agreed, happily, then started to discuss what to name it.

A yellow tabby appeared outside his window and he noticed it. Hideko's voice echoed in his head.

"Misty doesn't remember a thing. I put a special memory charm on her, so she doesn't remember anything past visiting Victoria Secret, up until the end of Marcus and Howard," he watched her jump down and disappear.

He can finally rest easy. His family was saved.

-Fin


End file.
